Moto Ni Modosu: Turn Back
by Noan
Summary: UA/YAOI: Naruto rentre des USA où il était en voyage avec son grand-père Jiraya. Moins de 24h après être rentré, il fera une rencontre qui chamboulera toute sa vie...
1. Accident presque mortel

**Hi!!**

**Eh bien, cette fic est une conséquence direct du succès de Youkai!**

**Du coup, je remets le couvert avec un nouveau NaruIta!!**

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi bla bla bla.... Mais à Kishimoto-sama!

**Résumé: **Naruto rentre des USA où il était en voyage avec son grand-père Jiraya. Moins de 24h après être rentré, il fera une rencontre qui chaboulera toute sa vie...

**Couple: **NaruIta et bien d'autres.... Je me suis amusée ^^!!

**Beta: **Dod

**!!! NOTE IMPORTANTE!!!: **J'ai pris des libertés avec les familles Uchiha et Senju, je ferais des notes en bas de chapitre si besoin.

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

1er chapitre : un accident presque mortel.

-

-

Sur le trottoir d'une des grandes artères de Konoha, deux jeunes gens, un garçon, une fille, devisaient joyeusement tout en regardant les voitures passer à vive allure.

– Alors ?!! Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment c'était là-bas avec ton grand-père !!

Le jeune homme, un grand blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, plutôt bien bâti, fit un sourire désarmant à sa camarade, un petit bout de femme aux cheveux aussi roses que ses joues, qui lui arrivait au milieu de la poitrine.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sakura, rien de vraiment intéressant. J'ai passé un an à le suivre partout, d'un état à l'autre, plus pour mâter les femmes que pour trouver l'inspiration pour son bouquin, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai rien dit à Grand-mère mais j'en pense pas moins !

Une voiture passa très vite à leur hauteur faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

– Bon sang ! Ici, c'est limité à 50 ! Un jour, il y aura un accident !

Le jeune homme fit juste un bruit de gorge, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, son regard dans le sillage de la voiture, les sourcils froncés.

Cette vitesse excessive lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Enfant, ses parents et lui avaient été victimes d'un grave accident de voiture où ses parents avaient perdu la vie et dont il gardait les séquelles sur les joues, six fines cicatrices, de part et d'autre de son visage, souvenir impérissable laissé par le pare-brise qu'il avait traversé. Accident mortel dû à la vitesse excessive du conducteur qui les avait violemment percutés après avoir grillé un feu.

– ….uto ! Hey Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme posa à nouveau son regard couleur d'un ciel d'été sur son amie.

– Excuse-moi,-je…

– Ça va… je sais… Je disais donc que tu étais dur avec Jiraya-sensei, ça devait être vraiment bien de visiter les États-Unis avec lui…

Naruto sourit en voyant des étoiles naître dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Si elle préférait le croire, il ne lui briserait pas ses illusions. Depuis des années déjà, elle était une grande fan des livres de son grand-père, ignorant superbement toute la partie érotique de son œuvre. Grand bien lui fasse…

– Yo !! Naruto ! Sakura !

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent devant eux. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, un jeune homme brun, un peu plus petit que Naruto, accourait vers eux en agitant la main, suivi plus calmement par une jeune femme brune qui affichait un sourire timide. Le couple était suivi d'un énorme chien blanc que Naruto identifia comme étant Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, bien que dans son souvenir, il faisait à peine un dixième de sa taille actuelle.

– Kiba ! Hinata !

– Hey ! T'es rentré quand des States ?! T'aurais pu passer un coup de fil quand même !!

Tout en parlant, il serra vigoureusement la main de son ami qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son départ. Naruto passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

– Je suis rentré cette nuit et j'ai dormi jusqu'à ce que Sakura me sorte du lit !

Ladite Sakura lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

– Dis tout de suite que t'étais pas content de me voir !!

Théâtral, le jeune homme frotta son bras, une ingénieuse grimace de douleur déformant son visage.

– C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !

– C'est ça !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, contents de leur stupide manège. Naruto se tourna alors vers Hinata, plus jolie encore que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés d'abord puis contents ensuite quand il vit la main de la jeune femme dans celle de son ami.

– Ah !! Ça y est !! Vous êtes enfin ensemble !!

L'exclamation joyeuse de Naruto fit rougir la jeune femme jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux tandis que Kiba lui passait un bras autour des épaules et attrapait sa main gauche pour la mettre sous le nez de son ami. À l'annulaire trônait un petit solitaire serti sur un double anneau d'argent.

– On est même officiellement fiancés !

Heureux pour ses amis qui se tournaient autour depuis près de cinq ans, il les attrapa et les serra dans ses bras.

– Félicitations !!

Il se recula et donna un coup amical sur la tête de Kiba.

– T'as réussi à amadouer Neji alors ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de parler. Sakura le fit à sa place.

– Oh non !! C'est Hinata qui a mis les points sur les i de son cousin. Tu l'aurais vue, à son anniversaire !! Du grand art ! Ils étaient en train de danser tous les deux quand Neji a voulu les séparer. Hinata a vu rouge et a commencé à lui hurler dessus. Incroyablement, on aurait dit Temari en train de gueuler sur Shikamaru ! Y a eu un gros blanc et Neji a ri…

Pendant que Sakura racontait, Hinata atteignait des records de rougeur, toujours honteuse d'avoir parlé ainsi à son cousin.

– …et il a dit : 'Si pour lui, tu es capable de me faire front, alors ça doit être le bon !' C'était grandiose !! Tu aurais dû voir ça !!

Naruto partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Oh oui, il aurait aimé voir ça ! Sakura et Kiba le suivirent alors qu'Hinata bredouillait des paroles inintelligibles.

– Je suis bien content pour vous ! réussit à dire Naruto une fois qu'il fut calmé. Il faudra que je vous paye un verre pour fêter ça !

– Ouais… c'est le moins que tu puisses faire ! Kiba lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a à faire ! On s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe ?

– Pas de problème ! Je te passe un coup de fil dans la semaine !

Les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent tout en leur faisant des signes de la main. Naruto les regardait en souriant.

– Je suis vraiment content pour eux, dit-il calmement à Sakura, vers qui il venait de se tourner. Et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ? Toujours à courir après le 'Grand' Sasuke ?

L'ironie était perceptible dans sa voix mais Sakura n'y prêta pas attention, occupée qu'elle était à rougir et à éviter son regard.

– Oh… ! Y a du neuf on dirait ! Raconte !!

La jeune femme resta muette pendant un long moment sous les demandes répétées de son ami. Et alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher, elle finit par céder, autant pour le faire taire que par réelle envie de lui annoncer sa nouvelle relation.

– Euh… Eh bien… Tu te souviens de notre prof au collège…

– Qui ça ? Iruka-sensei ?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, énervée d'avoir été coupé.

– Abruti ! Si tu veux savoir, laisses-moi finir…

– Ok, ok ! Excuses-moi !!

– Donc je parlais de Kakashi-sensei…

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kakashi-sensei ? Je croyais que t'aller me parler de ton nouveau flirt ?!

– Naruto !!!

– Vi… Pardon… Continue, s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme soupira… Son ami parlait vraiment trop.

– J'en étais où au fait ?

– À Kakashi-sensei.

– Ah oui. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard cet été en allant à une exposition de Sai. Tu te souviens de Sai ?

– Oui, oui… L'artiste de service…

– Naruto… prévint la jeune femme d'une voix plus sourde.

Soucieux de ne pas vexer son amie, il leva les mains en signe de pardon. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le jeune homme avec qui ils avaient été en classe durant leur lycée mais bon, Sakura, elle, l'adorait et à force de se disputer à ce sujet, Sakura et lui avaient fait un pacte : il ne disait rien de désobligeant sur le jeune homme et elle n'essayait pas de les faire devenir amis.

– Donc je disais… J'ai revu Kakashi-sensei à une exposition de Sai – elle lui jeta un regard noir, le dissuadant de faire une nouvelle remarque –, on a discuté et on a convenu de se revoir, comme ça, pour boire un verre… Et de fil en aiguille…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, espérant que Naruto comprendrait tout seul. Cela devenait embarrassant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de percuter. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

– Tu sors avec Kakashi-sensei ?!

Le visage de la jeune femme se teinta instantanément de rouge et elle lui sauta dessus pour le faire taire.

– Chhhh !!! T'es pas obligé de le crier sur les toits !

Naruto rit de bon cœur. Il était heureux pour ses amis. Ils discutèrent un moment sur le sujet, Naruto se renseignant sur les autres. Savoir si Gaara avait enfin mis la main sur Neji ou si Choji avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à Ino… Il en profita évidement pour demander des nouvelles de tout ce beau monde puisqu'il avait été pratiquement injoignable durant son périple en terre étrangère.

Ils allaient tourner à un coin de rue pour prendre la rue piétonne quand quelque chose attira le regard de Naruto sur le trottoir opposé.

Une longue chevelure noire s'agitait au gré du léger vent, attaché en catogan sur la nuque d'un très bel homme, visiblement ennuyé, un téléphone rivé à l'oreille. Naruto ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette élancée qui arpentait le trottoir d'en face, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour.

Cela lui était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois de bloquer sur un homme et de sentir une infime chaleur lui monter aux joues mais celui-là… Son cœur venait d'accélérer brusquement dans sa poitrine et le brouhaha de la rue était devenu un murmure sourd à ses oreilles. Même la voix de Sakura, pourtant juste à ses côtés, semblait venir de loin.

Il était beau, vraiment. Les traits de son visage étaient fins comme calligraphiés par la plus habile des plumes, la pâleur de sa peau rappelait la poudre de riz qu'appliquaient les dames de l'ancien temps sur leur visage et ses yeux étaient d'un noir aussi profond que la plus pure des encres. Cet homme était une estampe vivante, une œuvre d'art sûrement créée par les plus grands maîtres pour asservir son cœur insoumis.

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement et Naruto retint inconsciemment sa respiration en le voyant se tourner vers eux. Les yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent un instant sur lui puis ils bougèrent rapidement de droite à gauche et l'homme s'engagea sur la route.

Un bruit strident sortit alors Naruto de sa rêverie. Une voiture démarrait à vive allure et roulait droit sur son songe éveillé. Sans même se rendre compte de ses propres gestes, il sauta par-dessus les rambardes en métal qui protégeaient les passants des fous du volant et courrait vers l'homme qui marchait d'un pas vif, inconscient du danger qui venait droit sur lui, parlant toujours sèchement au téléphone. Au loin, il entendit Sakura qui hurlait. Suivant un instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé, il évita les autres voitures sans même les voir et arriva sur l'homme qu'il attrapa sans ménagement avant de se jeter avec lui vers le trottoir que l'homme venait juste de quitter. Durant le bref vol qu'ils firent, Naruto aperçut les rambardes de sécurité. Il tourna sur lui-même et enveloppa l'autre de toute sa taille pour limiter le choc. Son dos percuta violemment le métal et ils s'échouèrent sur le bord de la route. La voiture passa alors tout près d'eux à tombeaux ouverts sans le moindre signe de ralentissement.

Malgré la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait le dos, Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant et les posa sur l'homme entre ses bras. Celui-ci avait la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine et Naruto pouvait sentir le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il leva la main et la posa sur les cheveux noirs.

– Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

L'autre bougea un peu, relevant la tête. Pris brutalement dans le noir abyssal de ses yeux, Naruto ravala le grognement de douleur causé par le mouvement de l'autre. Cet homme était indéniablement la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Lentement, une des mains pâles lâcha son tee-shirt pour venir caresser son visage. Naruto ne put retenir un soupir mais il ne se méprit pas sur la signification de ce geste. Quand l'homme retira ses doigts, ils étaient couverts de sang.

– Vous saignez….

La voix était douce et grave et malgré la douleur qui commençait à s'étendre à tout son corps et le vertige qui le prenait, un agréable frisson le parcourut. Naruto ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était fait, comme un rat. Il n'était pas du genre à se mentir à lui-même ou à essayer de se raisonner. C'était l'évidence même : il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour un parfait inconnu.

Le bref moment de calme après l'accident fut brisé par Sakura qui arrivait à leur hauteur, paniquée.

– Naruto !!

Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux et se souvenant des cours de secourisme qu'elle avait suivis petite, elle empêcha l'homme de se dégager.

– Ne bougez surtout pas ! J'appelle une ambulance !!

Elle attrapait son téléphone dans son sac quand, dans un dernier moment de lucidité Naruto lui dit :

– Désolé, 'kura-chan… J'ai gâché notre petite sort….

Il sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

-

Naruto s'éveilla le lendemain à l'hôpital central de Konoha, un mal de tête abominable lui vrillant les tempes. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa alors qu'il se redressait sur son lit. Pendant quelques minutes il se demanda pourquoi il était là. Ce ne fut pas long, le souvenir du bel homme brun claqua dans sa mémoire et un sourire niais se peignit sur sa face, vite mis à bas par les lancements douloureux de son crâne. Avec précaution, il tâta sa tête où ses doigts rencontrèrent un bandage serré et un point sensible au-dessus de sa tempe gauche. Il s'inspecta sommairement et découvrit une large bande autour de sa poitrine. En posant sa main dessus, l'éclair de douleur qui en résulta l'informa qu'il avait au moins deux ou trois côtes cassées. Apparemment, le choc avec la rambarde avait été plus rude qu'il ne l'avait cru sur le moment.

Enfin… Ça en valait la peine quand même. Il aurait été dommage que cette si charmante figure finisse abîmée par un fou furieux en voiture. L'ennui, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée du nom qui se cachait derrière.

Il allait se rallonger quand une tornade blonde entra en hurlant dans la chambre :

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris encore ?!

Naruto grimaça. Chaque syllabe lui fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau droit sur la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'assaut et planta son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère.

– Tsunade-baa… S'il te plaît… Mal au crâne…

– Je le sais ! Abruti !

Elle soupira lourdement et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit.

– Sakura m'a raconté… Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Naruto… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Sauter au beau milieu de l'avenue Hashirama un samedi après-midi ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison, ce qu'il avait fait était suicidaire et il préféra être honnête avec elle.

– Je sais pas… Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Je l'ai vu de l'autre côté et… et…

– Et quoi ? s'impatienta Tsunade, de moins en moins patiente au fil des ans avec son petit-fils.

Naruto rougit.

– Je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard de lui… Et il y a eu cette voiture qui démarrait en trombe alors qu'il traversait… Naruto s'emporta. J'ai pas réfléchi, quoi ! Il aurait pu se faire renverser !

Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent.

– Tu es en train de dire que cette voiture a démarré au moment où il a traversé ?

– Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

Pendant une longue minute, Tsunade garda le silence. Puis son regard devint sérieux et elle se pencha vers lui :

– Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu as sauvé la vie hier ?

– Euh… non, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? Quelqu'un d'important ?

– Oh oui. C'est le parton de l'Uchiha Corp. : Itachi Uchiha.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Tsunade. Naruto la regarda un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, assimilant difficilement la nouvelle. L'homme qu'il avait sauvé était le frère aîné de Sasuke… Le Sasuke Uchiha qu'il détestait tant au collège et au lycée.

Sous les yeux surpris de sa grand-mère, il se prit la tête dans les mains et jura. Uchiha, rien que d'entendre ce nom lui donnait envie de taper, et de taper fort. Ça ne pouvait que tomber sur lui : avoir le coup de foudre pour un membre de ce détestable clan !

– Hey ! Naruto ? Ça va ? Des vertiges ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et la regarda sans comprendre.

– Je te demande si ça va.

– Euh… Oui, oui, ça va… C'est juste que c'est un Uchiha.

Tsunade soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Et là, Tsunade vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une fois dans sa vie lorsqu'à 13 ans, Naruto lui avait avoué son crush pour Sakura. Il avait les yeux baissés qui bougeaient de droite à gauche sans se fixer et les joues légèrement rosies. Voir son petit-fils, large comme un rugbyman, rougir comme une fillette en faute la fit éclater de rire. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se calmer complètement et retrouver son souffle.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien qui s'était fait boudeur.

– Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Il se cacha derrière les mèches de sa frange sans répondre.

– Tu me les auras toutes faites… soupira-t-elle en souriant doucement. Un Uchiha…

Naruto ne put répondre, une autre tornade, rose celle-là, entra à son tour dans la chambre, suivie, plus calmement par plusieurs de ses amis.

– Shizune m'a dit que tu étais réveillé !!

Le jeune homme étouffa un grognement de douleur quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Sakura se redressa alors en bredouillant.

– Heu… Pardon…T'as mal ?

– Oui… Un peu…

Sakura serra alors les poings qu'elle colla sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard noir :

– C'est bien fait !! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, hier !!

Un petit rire capta l'attention de Naruto avant qu'il s'excuse.

– Oh !! Gaara !!

Il aurait bien sauté sur son meilleur ami mais ses côtes se rappelèrent à lui, le clouant au lit. Compatissant, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha en lui tendant la main, main que Naruto serra vivement.

– Y paraît que tu joues les super-héros maintenant ?

Kiba était là aussi et ne se privait pas de le lui faire savoir en se fichant de lui. En réponse, il prit un coup sur la tête.

– Temari !! T'étais pas obligée de faire ça !

La jeune femme, sœur de Gaara, se tourna vers lui.

– Ah ouais ?! Naruto est un héros !! Tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueux ! Il a sauvé une vie hier !!

Naruto sentit ses joues le brûler de plus en plus.

– C'est bon… Arrêtez de vous disputer pour ça…

Évidemment personne n'écouta le pauvre jeune homme qui soupira lourdement. Par pitié envers son petit-fils, Tsunade allait calmer tout le monde et les faire sortir pour qu'il puisse se reposer quand un coup fut frappé à la porte. Après un bref oui de la part de la blonde, la porte s'entrouvrit sur Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade.

– Uchiha-san souhaiterait voir Naruto.

Un étrange silence tomba sur la pièce alors que les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'arrondissaient de surprise. Naruto les regarda les uns après les autres sans réellement comprendre.

Naruto répondit donc, un peu troublé :

– Heu… Oui…

Il sentit alors son cœur accélérer sa course quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur l'homme de la veille. La seule pensée cohérente de Naruto était qu'il était vraiment incroyablement beau.

Itachi s'avança dans la pièce et se tourna vers Tsunade :

– Maître Tsunade, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien.

Elle lui sourit doucement. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'avait que 12 ans et il était son patient. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait surmonté ce terrible accident. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

– Uchiha-san.

Il se désintéressa d'elle et planta son regard dans celui de Naruto. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais il était hors de question qu'il baisse les yeux devant lui. Il était peut-être amoureux mais n'était pas venu le jour où un Uchiha lui ferait baisser le regard. Il l'observa venir jusqu'à lui et il eut un hoquet surpris quand Itachi s'inclina.

– Je suis venu vous remercier pour hier, Namikaze-san. Sans vous, je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Itachi s'était redressé et sa main était venue se poser sur le bandage qu'il portait à la tête.

– J'espère que vos blessures ne sont pas graves.

Tout comme la veille, le jeune homme soupira sous l'aérienne caresse avant de lui servir son sourire le plus charmeur.

– Quelques points de sutures en plus ne vont pas me tuer.

Et là, devant l'assistance médusée, Itachi eut un petit sourire en coin et il descendit ses doigts qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté le visage de Naruto sur les fines cicatrices qu'il avait sur la joue.

– J'en suis sûr. Celles-ci vous vont déjà très bien.

Ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre semblait totalement surréaliste. La réputation d'être cruel et froid précédait Itachi Uchiha partout où il allait et tous ceux présents la connaissaient, Temari plus que les autres, elle était sa secrétaire. Elle pratiquait l'Itachi Uchiha depuis bientôt un an et jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu agir avec tant de sollicitude envers quelqu'un et elle n'était pas la seule. Un bref :

– Aniki ?

… les informa que Sasuke, le petit frère d'Itachi était à la porte. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et ils se rendirent compte que leur surprise n'était pas unique. Celle qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune Uchiha frisait la panique totale. Lorsqu'Itachi se tourna vers lui, son sourire avait disparu et son regard qui s'était réchauffé en se posant sur Naruto était à nouveau froid et sans émotion.

– J'arrive, Sasuke.

Même sa voix était légèrement modifiée. De grave et douce, elle était devenue grave et cassante.

Itachi se redressa et fouilla une seconde dans sa veste pour en sortir une carte qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet de Naruto.

– J'ai une dette envers vous, Namikaze-san. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'un service, je serais heureux de vous aider.

Naruto attrapa la carte, hésita puis la lui rendit.

– Que vous soyez sain et sauf me suffit. Nous sommes quittes.

Une fraction de seconde, le visage de l'Uchiha refléta l'incrédulité la plus totale. Personne ne le vit, sauf Sasuke qui connaissait parfaitement son frère. Celui-ci reprit sa carte et après un signe de tête, se retira. Sasuke lança un long regard inexpressif à Naruto avant d'emboîter le pas à son frère.

Les deux Uchiha partis, Naruto retomba sur son lit comme vidé de toute énergie. Ce type était corrosif et il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir comme une gamine.

Les autres se jetèrent des coups d'œil incrédules. Ils doutaient même d'avoir vu Itachi Uchiha entrer dans la pièce.

Ce fut Sakura qui réveilla l'assistance en brisant le long silence qui avait suivi le départ des Uchiha.

– Aïe !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et Kiba lui demanda ce qu'elle foutait.

– Je me suis pincée.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Et il me demande pourquoi ? Putain Kiba !! On vient de voir monsieur Itachi Uchiha sourire !! Sourire !! Tu te rends compte ?!! Alors je me suis pincée pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas !!

Les autres se réveillèrent et un brouhaha incroyable envahit la chambre, ravivant le mal de tête de Naruto. Tsunade leur rappela alors qu'ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôpital et que s'ils voulaient discuter, la cafétéria ou le bar qui faisait l'angle au coin de la rue étaient mieux indiqués. L'événement était tel qu'ils saluèrent rapidement leur ami blessé et s'en furent, discutant toujours vivement.

Naruto soupira. Il se surprit à penser que le calme était agréable parfois et remercia sa grand-mère d'un sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-

Quand Naruto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut son grand-père qui l'accueillit.

– Eh bien… Ta grand-mère est furieuse contre toi, tu sais…

Le jeune homme se redressa en souriant, content de constater que la douleur n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

– Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

– Comme d'habitude, Tsunade t'a plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour que tu récupères plus vite.

– Alors ?

– Quatre jours, gamin.

– Ça fait long… J'ai faim.

Jiraya rit de bon cœur.

– Je m'en doute. Il se leva. Je vais prévenir Shizune.

Il sortit de la pièce, gueula quelques mots et revint dans la chambre.

– Ça arrive. Alors ? Il paraît que t'as joué les héros ? Un sourire en coin moqueur se dessina sur la face du plus vieux. Et qu'en plus, t'es amoureux ?

– Jiraya-jiji !!

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et une infirmière entra avec un plateau-repas où trônaient des ramens.

– Tsunade-sama a dit que vous y aviez le droit cette fois-ci, Naruto-kun.

Un sourire vorace naquit sur le visage du jeune homme.

– Merci Rin-chan. Elle posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Itadakimas' !!

Sans demander son reste, il se jeta sur le bol sous le rire discret de l'infirmière qui quittait la chambre.

Quand il eut fini, il repoussa le plateau et se tourna vers son grand-père. L'air sérieux de celui-ci ne lui dit rien de bon.

– Ton cousin va passer tout à l'heure.

– Mon cousin ? Asuma ? Pourquoi ?

– Te poser quelques questions sur l'accident.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ce n'était pas un accident. D'après les divers témoins dont Sakura, il est plus probable que ce soit une tentative de meurtre…

– C'est pas vrai, hein ?

Jiraya soupira.

– Si. Itachi Uchiha est un homme influent. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir aider Asuma. Tout a été très vite…

– Tu as dit à ta grand-mère que la voiture avait démarré au moment où Uchiha-san a traversé. C'est vrai ?

Naruto réfléchit, fouillant ses souvenirs.

– Oui. Une grosse berline noire, je dirais une Mitsubishi lancer sixième génération ou peut-être septième… Je ne suis pas sûr… Et les vitres étaient teintées.

Le vieil homme s'étonna encore une fois de l'extrême sens de l'observation de son petit-fils. D'après Sakura, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, la voiture était passée depuis longtemps. Il décida de voir jusqu'où allait la chance.

– Et la plaque, tu l'as vu ?

Naruto se gratta la joue en plissant les yeux. Quand il faisait ça, Jiraya avait toujours l'impression qu'il se replongeait dans le moment, comme s'il était capable de rembobiner ses propres souvenirs et de les visionner à volonté.

– Là, je ne suis pas sûr… Ça s'est passé vite quand même… Il me semble qu'il y avait un 3 et un X mais sans certitude. Mais ce n'était pas une plaque du coin.

– Pourquoi ?

– Y avait pas le KO à la fin.

C'est au métier de flic vers lequel il aurait dû le pousser et non à la reprise du dojo familial. Il aurait fait un parfait enquêteur bien que parfois il manquait de jugeote.

– Ta mémoire est toujours aussi impressionnante.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers un troisième qui venait d'arriver et qui les regardaient tous les deux, l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte. Il était grand, bien bâti et aussi brun que Naruto était blond. Ils n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était l'éclat de malice dans leurs yeux. Subtilité qui faisaient dire aux gens qu'ils croisaient qu'ils étaient sûrement du même sang et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Le nouvel arrivant était le cousin de Naruto : Asuma Sarutobi. Cousin n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Cet homme, un lieutenant de la police criminelle, était le fils du frère aîné de Tsunade, Hiruzen. ( 1)

– Oy !! Asuma !! Ça faisait un bâille !! s'écria Naruto en voyant son cousin.

Le policier entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui et vint serrer la main de son oncle et de son jeune cousin. Il s'assit au pied du lit.

– J'ai pas vu Tsunade mais elle doit être en colère, non ?

Jiraya rit.

– Oh oui !! Elle commence à en avoir marre des héros dans cette famille !!

– Tu m'étonnes, on passe notre temps ici ! Elle va finir par nous garder une chambre, au cas où, rit Asuma à son tour.

Un sourire en coin se dessina aussi sur les lèvres de Naruto. Mine de rien, ils n'avaient pas tord. Le dernier en date à avoir été à l'hôpital était son grand-oncle, le père d'Asuma. Il était allé au marché et une femme s'était faite voler son sac. N'écoutant que son courage, il avait poursuivi le criminel. Oh, il l'avait arrêté !! Mais au passage, il avait reçu un coup de couteau qui lui laissait une jolie cicatrice d'une dizaine de centimètres de long du bras gauche. Avant lui, ça avait été Asuma qui avait pris une balle lors d'une prise d'otages en sauvant la vie d'une jeune fille enceinte… Et ainsi de suite… Tous les deux-trois mois, y en avait toujours un à l'hôpital pour avoir joué les héros. Et cette fois-ci, c'était lui.

L'atmosphère redevint sérieuse.

– Uchiha-san refuse de porter plainte malgré l'accident, coupant court à une enquête officielle.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, lui répondit sérieusement son oncle. On n'a jamais mis la main sur le responsable de la mort de ses parents.

– C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je vais quand même faire quelques recherches… Il se tourna vers Naruto. Eh bien ! J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Il se leva. Je passerais te voir au dojo plus tard, ok ?

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Arrivé à la porte, Asuma se retourna.

– Et… Bienvenue dans la cour des grands !!

Il sortit en éclatant de rire. Les deux autres rirent aussi avant que Jiraya ne devienne sérieux.

– Je n'aime pas cette histoire… Je préférerais que tu te tiennes à l'écart du clan Uchiha, Naruto.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il connaissait l'histoire tragique des parents de Sasuke et Itachi mais son grand-père avait toujours refusé de lui donner les détails. Il lui avait toujours dit que Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha avaient été massacrés devant leurs fils mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela en avait l'air…

– Oji-san… C'est quoi le problème avec Itachi ? Tous mes amis, Sasuke aussi, avaient l'air surpris de son comportement avec moi. Pourquoi ?

Jiraya soupira. Il aurait du faire de ce gosse un flic.

– Après la mort de ses parents, il a été envoyé dans un institut. Quand il est revenu à Konoha il y a deux ans, il était totalement différent. Glacial, ne montrant aucune émotion à personne, pas même à son frère. Il ne touche personne et ne se laisse toucher par personne. Tu es probablement la première personne dans les bras de qui il a été depuis des années…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il avait toujours vécu dans la sécurité d'un foyer chaleureux malgré la mort de ses parents. C'était naturel pour lui de prendre les gens dans ses bras et de les couvrir d'affection. Chaque jour il prouvait à ses grands-parents, son grand-oncle, à son cousin et sa famille, à ses amis qu'il les aimait de fond du cœur. Maintenant il comprenait l'attitude si désagréable de Sasuke.

Le plus vieux observa le visage du plus jeune se fermer et devenir de plus en plus soucieux. Il soupira. Il aurait beau lui dire de faire attention et de se tenir à l'écart, rien n'y ferait et il le savait. C'était dans leurs gènes…

Un bref coup fut frappé à la porte et Shizune entra.

– Eh bien ! Vous avez l'air soucieux…

Les deux hommes lui firent un éclatant sourire sans toutefois rien dire. Elle mit un poing sur sa hanche et fronça les sourcils.

– Vous n'avouerez rien même sous la torture ?

Sa petite phase déclencha l'hilarité dans la chambre.

– Allez… Fini de rire, finit-elle par dire après avoir retrouvé son souffle. Elle regarda Naruto. Je te fais un check-up et si tout va bien, tu vas pouvoir rentrer.

– Ok.

Jiraya se leva.

– Je vous laisse. À la porte, il se tourna vers son petit-fils : Je t'attends dehors !

Le jeune homme leva un pouce et fit un sourire qui lui mangea la moitié du visage.

– Bon, gamin ! Sois gentil avec la dame !!

Quand la porte fut fermée, la jeune femme devint sérieuse.

– Debout, Naruto-kun, et à poil !

Les joues de celui-ci virèrent au rouge grenat et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

– Heu… Shizune-san…

– Ça va... je plaisante. Enlève juste ton tee-shirt que je puisse voir tes côtes.

Il s'exécuta rapidement. Sans attendre, elle tata sa poitrine puis ôta le bandage qu'il avait autour de la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

– Tu cicatrises vraiment vite. Un jour, il faudra que je demande à ta grand-mère si je peux t'autopsier…

– Faudra attendre que je sois mort…

Un rictus sadique étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

– Ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt…

Naruto déglutit. Elle sortit en riant et lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Il resta un long moment à observer la porte, pas si sûr que ça qu'elle plaisantait. Chassant le désagréable sentiment qu'un jour il finirait en rat de laboratoire, il fouilla dans la penderie, sûr d'y trouver un sac avec des vêtements. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à la vue de son sac de sport. Encore une fois, sa grand-mère pensait vraiment à tout. Il attrapa le jean et le tee-shirt qui s'y trouvaient et les enfila sans attendre. Il put voir alors, au fond du sac, les vêtements qu'il portait quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il sortit le tee-shirt et jura. C'était son préféré et il était fichu…

Il le fourra à nouveau dans son sac qu'il ferma et sortit de la chambre pour retrouver son grand-père à l'extérieur.

-

-

A suivre...

* * *

(1): Oui, je parle bien du Sandaime. Dans cette fic, il est le frère aîné de Tsunade et donc le grand-oncle de Naruto.

**Sondage: **Je n'ai pas de copain ou copine pour notre Sasuke.... Avec qui préfèreriez-vous le voir?

**j'espère que ce petit début vous aura plu.**

**Pas de date particulière pour la suite mais bientôt!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	2. Demande de protection

**Hi^^!!**

**Donc, pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et aimé cette histoire!!**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Demande de protection :**

-

_Précédemment....:_

_Après être rentré des USA, Naruto sauve la vie d'une des personnalités les plus importantes de Konoha: Itachi Uchiha._

_Il se retrouve à l'hôpital où l'impensable se produit: Itachi vint le voir et lui sourit en remerciement de sa vie. _

_Tout le monde, y compris le propre frère de celui-ci, Sasuke, semble trouver cela étrange et Jiraya, le grand-père de Naruto lui confirme que c'est effectivement le cas...  
_

-

Ses mains claquèrent sourdement sur l'ébène sombre du bureau.

– Putain, Aniki !! Les lettres de menaces et maintenant une tentative de meurtre !! Quelqu'un veut te buter et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ?!

– Calme-toi.

Le regard froid, sans âme, qu'il lui lançait lui donnait envie d'hurler. Son frère qu'il avait haï pendant tant d'années et désespéré de revoir un jour était revenu deux ans plus tôt, totalement changé. Ils étaient devenus de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre et malgré ses efforts pour se rapprocher de son frère, celui-ci n'avait fait que l'ignorer.

– Que je me calme ? Merde, Itachi !! Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus !

– Si c'est pour hurler, tu peux sortir.

Tout le corps de Sasuke se tendit de rage. Pourquoi n'avait-il droit qu'à un bloc de glace alors que… Alors qu'une semaine plus tôt, ce chien de Naruto avait eu droit à un sourire et une légère caresse. Pourquoi un inconnu ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Il serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents et sortit en claquant la porte.

Temari le vit passer d'un pas sec et rapide. Les deux frères s'étaient encore disputés. Elle soupira. Quelques jours auparavant, le lendemain de l'accident, elle avait vu Sasuke arriver avec un léger sourire et repartir en colère. Visiblement, le sujet de leur mésentente n'était pas réglé. Ça la déprimait.

Elle aussi, elle avait eu du mal à avoir une bonne relation avec ses frères et elle était heureuse d'y être arrivée. Du coup, elle avait mal pour ce pauvre Sasuke.

Son attention fut rapidement détournée, le préposé au courrier apparut au bout du couloir. Depuis quatre semaines, c'était le moment de la journée qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil tout en tripotant quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, comme si, avec cette attitude, elle pouvait déjouer le mauvais sort. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille, faisant semblant d'ignorer le chien du voisin qui lui faisait horriblement peur quand elle passait devant.

Le jeune homme arriva à son bureau.

– Ohayo Temari-san ! Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

Elle lui répondit en souriant. Il était mignon ce gosse, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il était celui qui déposait ces lettres, porteuses de promesse de mort.

– Très bien, Udon, et toi ?

– Bien, m'dame !!

Il posa le courrier et le visage de Temari devint livide. Elle pouvait la voir, sans même avoir touché la pile, bleue pâle au milieu des factures.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? On dirait que vous allez vous sentir mal ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu chaud.

– Ok ! Ben… À demain, m'dame !

Le gamin partit finir sa tournée dans les différents bureaux.

D'une main tremblante, Temari prit l'enveloppe et resta plusieurs minutes à la regarder sans bouger. C'était la douzième que son patron recevait et elle désespérait qu'il fasse appel aux autorités. Elle finit par se lever et alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son patron où elle frappa un coup sec. Elle tendit l'oreille jusqu'à entendre un 'Oui' presque inaudible. Elle soupira en remettant une de ses mèches blondes en place et entra.

Itachi lui tournait le dos, tourné vers la grande baie vitrée qui prenait toute la partie du fond de son bureau. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur Konoha. Elle l'avait souvent vu ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées.

– Vous ne devriez peut-être pas rester devant la fenêtre, Uchiha-san. Si les lettres sont sérieuses, vous…

– Elles sont sérieuses, la coupa-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Il se tourna vers elle et son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe bleue. Et il y en a une autre.

Temari se mordit la lèvre.

– Oui, encore une. Quand allez-vous prévenir la police ? Si Naruto n'avait pas été là la dernière fois, vous seriez mort !!

À la mention de Naruto, les yeux noirs s'étaient, l'espace d'une infime seconde, éclairés et cela n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Son ami était le seul être qu'elle connaisse qui réussissait à obtenir quelque chose d'Itachi. Elle se promit d'utiliser cette carte à son avantage pour protéger son patron, même contre son gré.

Itachi ne répondit pas et s'avança vers elle en tendant la main. Elle lui remit le criminel courrier. Il l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement avant de la déchirer et de jeter les morceaux à la poubelle. Temari se tut. Les premières fois, elle avait objecté mais il l'avait remise calmement à sa place. Depuis, elle se contentait de serrer les poings et la mâchoire, en colère devant tant de désinvolture, et, plus tard dans la journée, elle récupérerait les morceaux, juste au cas où.

– Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Il était retourné à son bureau, considérant l'incident clos.

– Non, rien que quelques factures.

– Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

En sortant, Temari se demanda si son patron avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il était si détaché du monde qui l'entourait qu'elle en doutait.

-

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était plongée dans la relecture d'un document important, le téléphone sonna. Ennuyée, Temari grogna avant de décrocher.

– Bureau d'Itachi Uchiha ?

– Sabaku-san ?

– Karin ?

Au bout du fil, la secrétaire de Sasuke.

– Oui. Sasuke-sama souhaiterait obtenir un renseignement : l'adresse de Namikaze-san.

Temari plissa les yeux.

– Nami-quoi ?

Ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre.

– Namikaze Naruto-san. Le jeune homme qui a sauvé la vie d'Itachi-sama.

– Ah !!! Naruto-kun ?

Elle se sentait un peu bête. Elle était tellement habituée à dire le dojo Senju ou tout simplement Naruto-kun.

– Oui, Sasuke-sama aimerait le rencontrer.

Temari se mordit la lèvre. Elle connaissait l'animosité entre le frère de son patron et le meilleur ami de son frère.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans la confidence.

Elle sentit la frustration dans sa voix et elle eut pitié. La blonde savait que Karin, une jolie rouquine d'après elle, était folle amoureuse de son patron et celui-ci ne semblait pas le lui rendre.

– Vous le trouverez au dojo Senju dans le quartier de l'hôpital.

– Merci Sabaku-san.

– De rien.

Elle raccrocha en se demandant si elle avait bien fait. Elle reprit son courrier mais son esprit restait sur le coup de fil. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle son patron et Sasuke se disputaient depuis une semaine et le plus jeune avait décidé de prendre les devants. C'était une bonne idée, elle avait bien fait de lui donner l'information. Elle passerait quand même voir Naruto après son travail au cas où. Il détestait Sasuke mais il fallait absolument qu'il accepte, pour la survie d'Itachi.

-

Le chauffeur arrêta la voiture devant un ancien bâtiment, probablement vieux de plusieurs siècles, qui jurait au milieu des immeubles modernes, entouré de hauts murs. La puissance des Senju était telle qu'aucun promoteur immobilier n'avait pu mettre la main dessus, à moins qu'il ne fût classé monument historique.

Sasuke l'observa un long moment avant de sortir de la voiture. Dès qu'il avait eu l'adresse de son rival et reconnu ennemi par tous les élèves des écoles qu'ils avaient tous les deux fréquentés, il avait fait appelé la voiture et s'était fait conduire au dojo. Maintenant qu'il était devant, il n'était plus sûr de sa brillante idée. Naruto ne manquerait pas de le jeter dès qu'il lui en aurait parlé. C'était ce que Sasuke ferait si les rôles étaient inversés.

Il inspira profondément.

– Attendez là.

– Oui, Uchiha-sama.

Et il sortit. Un vent fort, annonceur d'orages violents, lui frappa le visage. L'atmosphère était lourde et chaude, chargée d'électricité. L'orage éclaterait sûrement dans la soirée et il promettait d'être violent. Sasuke repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux et grimaça en sentant la moiteur sur son front. Il était anxieux, presque angoissé et il était incapable de le dissimuler. Et avant de faire demi-tour, de moins en moins sûr de sa démarche, il fit tinter la cloche à l'entrée.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune adolescent en kimono vint lui ouvrir.

– C'est pourquoi ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être reçu ainsi et l'ennui était perceptible dans la voix de l'adolescent.

– Je souhaiterais parler avec Naruto-san.

Les sourcils du gamin se froncèrent et un instant plus tard, il ouvrit le portail en l'invitant d'un geste à entrer.

– Suivez-moi.

Sasuke le suivit dans le bâtiment principal. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs gamins, de l'âge de son guide ou plus jeunes, toujours en kimono, avant que l'adolescent ne l'invite à attendre dans un petit salon.

-

Konohamaru entra dans le dojo. Son maître, Naruto, était en pleine séance de Tai-chi, entraînement habituel après ses cours. Il aimait se détendre ainsi, laissant l'adrénaline s'évaporer lentement de ses veines. Il aperçut son jeune cousin, fils du frère d'Asuma, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il lui fit un immense sourire et alla chercher sa serviette de l'autre côté de la salle avant de venir jusqu'à lui.

– Tu ne devais pas aller faire tes devoirs avec Udon ?

– Si mais un type vient d'arriver et il veut te voir.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

– Qui ? lui demanda-t-il tout en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front et dans son cou.

– Chais pas, s'est pas présenté, lui annonça l'adolescent, tout en sortant du dojo, suivi de son maître.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

– Chais pas non plus. Ça a l'air important. J'l'ai installé dans le petit salon rouge.

– Ok… Vas lui dire de m'attendre encore un peu le temps que je me douche et file, ton pote va t'attendre.

– Ok.

Konohamaru le dépassa et alla faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-

Une douche plus tard, Naruto se sentit prêt à faire face à ce truc important. Il quitta ses quartiers qui se situaient dans le bâtiment secondaire où se trouvait la salle d'entraînement qui lui était réservée, et emprunta le chemin couvert qui menait au principal. L'air ambiant le mettait mal à l'aise. Il annonçait quelque chose de grave, de malsain. La seule fois où il avait ressenti cet étrange sentiment, ses parents étaient morts dans la journée. D'un geste agacé, il chassa le douloureux souvenir pour se concentrer sur la rencontre à venir. Et elle n'augurait rien de bon.

En entrant dans le bâtiment principal, il ne put retenir un soupir. L'air y était plus frais et son mauvais pressentiment semblait être resté au dehors avec les premiers grondements de l'orage qui s'apprêtait à éclater.

Un couloir plus tard, il était devant la porte du petit salon rouge. Il aimait cet endroit décoré de tissus rouge sombre et de marron terre de Sienne. Il venait souvent lire ici ou tout simplement y boire un thé. C'était aussi le salon de sa mère. Son père l'avait aménagé pour elle quand elle était enceinte afin qu'elle ait un endroit où elle puisse trouver calme et détente.

Il fit glisser la porte et se figea en reconnaissant son visiteur.

– Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha, qui avait attendu, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, se leva à son arrivée.

– Naruto, le salua-t-il froidement.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer sans rien dire et Naruto remarqua les épaules de son visiteur se raidir de seconde en seconde. Il n'était pas content d'être là et cela se voyait.

Naruto soupira et entra.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé qui faisait face au fauteuil dans lequel l'Uchiha se rassit.

Les mâchoires de Sasuke se crispèrent avant qu'il ne se force à les détendre. Ce qu'il allait demander blessait profondément son orgueil mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

– J'ai une faveur à te demander.

– Une faveur ? Sa surprise était telle qu'il hésita à se pincer pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve.

– Oui… Le regard de Sasuke dévia vers la fenêtre avant de revenir se planter dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, déterminé. Je suis venu te demander de protéger mon frère.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

– Hein ?

C'était sûr, il avait mal compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu Sasuke lui demander de protéger son frère ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre qualification dans le domaine… Il s'était trompé de Senju… Le pro de la protection, c'était son cousin, Asuma.

– J'ai dit… Oh et puis merde !

La patience et la résolution de Sasuke vola en éclat. Il se leva brusquement.

– Oublie ! Je n'aurais pas dû…

– Assis.

Le bref éclat de voix stoppa Sasuke qui tourna la tête vers Naruto. Le regard de celui-ci s'était durci. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange dans sa pratique et, parce que c'était Sasuke, il savait que c'était extrêmement grave.

– Maintenant, tu t'expliques.

Sasuke hésita un bref instant. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard-là et son instinct lui conseillait d'obéir, ce qu'il fit en grognant.

– Bien. Tu n'es pas du genre à venir demander quoi que ce soit ni même à te tromper de personne. Alors pourquoi moi et pas la police ou toute autre agence de protection rapprochée ? Vous avez les moyens de vous offrir les meilleurs du pays.

– Parce que mon frère n'acceptera personne d'autre que toi.

Toute personne qui serait venue lui demander une telle chose l'aurait fait rire et il aurait dirigé ladite personne vers son cousin mais… Il s'agissait de Sasuke, la dernière personne au monde qui serait venu lui demander de l'aide.

– Raconte-moi.

Une servante les coupa à ce moment.

– Excusez-moi, Naruto-sama, Konohamaru-san m'a prévenue, je vous apporte le thé.

Naruto sourit à la jeune fille,

– Merci Tayuya, mais je crois – il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et à la ride qui se dessinait sur son front – qu'un saké serait plus approprié.

– Bien, Naruto-sama.

La porte se referma sur la jeune fille rousse.

– Alors ?

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

– Mon frère reçoit, depuis quatre semaines environ, des lettres de menace. Je n'en connais pas le contenu mais Sabaku-san, la secrétaire d'Itachi, m'en a touché deux mots. Quand j'ai voulu lui en parler, il a feint d'ignorer de quoi il s'agissait… Et puis, comme tu le sais, il y a eu cette tentative de meurtre…

– Ok… Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

– Il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit pour sa protection et… tu es le seul à qui il a témoigné un quelconque intérêt…

– C'est donc pour ça que vous avez tous fait une tête de dix kilomètres de long quand il m'a souri à l'hôpital ?

Sasuke acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

– Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu sourire un jour…

– Grand-père avait raison… Bref, ça ne fait pas de moi un expert en matière de protection. Tu te rends bien compte que même si j'accepte, les risques restent énormes ?

Le brun se pencha au-dessus de la table basse qui se trouvait entre eux et siffla entre ses dents :

– Ne me prends pas pour un con, tu veux !! Tu es maître de kenjustu (art du sabre) depuis l'âge de 16 ans et il est de notoriété publique que tous les hommes du clan Senju ont la sale habitude de jouer les héros… Même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mon frère a beaucoup plus de chance de rester en vie s'il est avec toi que s'il reste seul…

Un bref coup à la porte les coupa dans leur discussion.

– Entre, Tayuya.

La porte glissa et la jeune servante entra avec un plateau où une bouteille et deux coupelles trônaient. Elle le déposa sur la petite table et se retira sans dire un mot. Naruto servit le saké et tendit une coupelle à son visiteur. Ils burent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sasuke brise l'atmosphère tranquille.

– Et puis… Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux à l'hôpital…

– Vu quoi ?

– L'éclat dans tes yeux quand Itachi a posé la main sur toi.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma à la mention des sentiments qu'il portait à l'aîné des Uchiha. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke.

– Inutile de t'énerver. C'est cette attirance entre mon frère et toi qui m'a poussé à venir.

Devant la non-réaction de Naruto, il finit d'un trait son verre et se leva.

– Tu es la seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner. Si tu ne veux pas, bien, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te supplie à genoux…

– Dommage, ça aurait été amusant de voir ça.

Les dents de Sasuke grincèrent devant le rictus amusé qui jouait sur le visage de Naruto. Et là, contre toute attente, Sasuke se baissa et posa les genoux au sol. Le sourire disparut du visage de Naruto pour faire place à la surprise et au sérieux. Il avait tord, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout de voir Uchiha Sasuke à genoux au sol, la tête posée sur ses mains.

– Je ne le ferai qu'une seule et unique fois : je te supplie de le protéger. Il est la seule personne qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi.

Un écho se fit dans le cœur de Naruto. Lui aussi avait perdu les êtres les plus proches de lui et, s'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, même poser un genou à terre devant la personne qu'il détestait le plus, pour le ou la protéger.

– Relèves-toi. Je le ferais et je trouverais qui lui en veut, ok ?

Sasuke se redressa mais ne se rassit pas. Il avait honte et il n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

– Viens au siège de la Uchiha Corp demain matin à 8 heures.

– Ton frère est au courant ?

– Non et il me tuera quand il le saura.

Naruto se leva et tendit la main vers Sasuke. Celui-ci hésita et la serra, scellant ainsi leur accord. Ils sortirent du petit salon et Naruto le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils s'observèrent encore un instant et Sasuke partit sans qu'ils n'échangent d'autres paroles. Il le vit monter dans sa voiture et quand celle-ci eut démarré, il referma la porte. L'orage gronda alors et un déluge d'eau s'abattit sur Konoha.

-

Près de trois heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis un moment déjà, quelqu'un d'autre demanda à voir Naruto.

Cette fois, ce fut son grand-père qui vint le trouver au dojo où le jeune homme était retourné après le départ de Sasuke. Un moment, il le regarda fendre l'air avec son bokuto (sabre en chêne rouge), les mouvements, bien que parfaitement maîtrisés, laissaient paraître la nervosité de son petit-fils.

Temari apparut à ses côtés après être allée saluer son épouse et le frère de celle-ci.

– Il a l'air tendu, non ? demanda-t-elle sans lâcher l'ami de son frère du regard.

– Oui… Hiruzen m'a dit que Sasuke était venu et depuis, il s'est enfermé là, ne prenant même pas une minute pour manger.

Naruto finit par les remarquer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en apercevant la chevelure blonde de Temari, un peu en retrait de son grand-père.

– Salut Temari !! lui cria-t-il a travers la pièce en allant chercher sa serviette de l'autre côté. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de son sabre d'entraînement.

– Bonsoir, Naruto.

– C'est rare de te voir au dojo. Tout en parlant, il sera la main de son grand-père qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée.

Jiraya posa la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

– Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Mais Temari le retint.

– Non, s'il vous plaît, j'aurais besoin de vous parler aussi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose tracassait son amie. Un détail de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke flasha dans sa mémoire.

– Tu viens pour parler d'Itachi, c'est ça ?

Jiraya poussa un discret soupir.

– Je t'avais demandé de rester en dehors de cette histoire, non ?

Naruto se frotta l'arrière du crâne et eut un sourire gêné.

– Désolé Ojiji, je n'ai pas pu dire non à Sasuke.

– C'est vrai ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu acceptes de t'occuper de mon patron ?

Devant la mine dépitée de son petit-fils, Jiraya comprit. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis prit le chemin de son bureau.

– Venez avec moi, gamins, on va parler de ça autour d'un saké. Je vais en avoir besoin…

– Ojiji, allez-y, je vous rejoins après m'être changé.

Naruto se mit à courir vers sa chambre tandis que son grand-père, accompagné de Temari, rejoignaient le bureau de celui-ci. En route, il lui posa quelques questions, savoir ce qu'il en était exactement et quand Naruto arriva, la première chose qu'il lui dit fut :

– Je t'avais prévenu, tu t'es mis dans la merde, gamin !! Tsunade va encore piquer une colère monumentale quand elle va savoir.

– Je sais, lui répondit son petit-fils en s'asseyant.

– Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas te contenter de le protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non… Je veux savoir qui et pourquoi.

Jiraya soupira à nouveau.

– C'est flic que tu aurais dû être… Bref, tu sais que c'est moi qui me suis occupé de l'affaire il y a 14 ans ? Naruto hocha la tête. Et tu crois faire mieux que moi cette fois-ci ?

– J'espère…

Le visage de son grand-père se ferma et devint très sérieux.

– Naruto… Tu ne sais pas tout sur cette histoire. La nuit de la mort de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi a…

– Je ne veux pas savoir.

– Naruto… C'est très important, tu ne dois…

– Non. Tu m'as bien dit que vous n'aviez pas trouvé qui ni pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Gamin… Ça n'a…

– Oui ou non ?

– Non.

– Bien, ça sous-entend qu'il n'y avait pas de lien direct avec le meurtrier ou alors qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves pouvant l'y relier. Savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ne m'aidera pas et pire, peut m'induire en erreur.

Un silence étrange s'établit tandis que Jiraya et Temari le regardaient, tous deux surpris.

– Quoi ? finit par dire Naruto, agacé.

– Rien, sourit le plus vieux, tu as passé trop de temps avec Asuma et moi. On a déteint sur toi. Tu ferais vraiment un très bon flic, tu devrais sérieusement penser à entrer à l'académie de police…

– Non merci… Je sens déjà que cette histoire va être fatigante. Il se tourna finalement vers Temari : Tu savais que Sasuke passait pour me demander de protéger Itachi ?

– Oui, sa secrétaire m'a appelé pour me demander ton adresse.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

– Il la connaissait pourtant…

– Va savoir, il pensait peut-être que tu avais déménagé ?

– Mouais… Alors pourquoi t'es venue aussi ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle s'était déplacée si tard plutôt que de rentrer chez elle où Shikamaru devait sûrement l'attendre pour dîner.

– Je voulais être sûre que tu avais accepté et aussi… Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une grosse enveloppe en kraft… Pour t'amener ça. Ce sont les lettres de menaces que mon patron reçoit depuis quatre semaines.

– Quatre semaines ? répéta Jiraya, étonné, tandis que Naruto attrapait l'enveloppe et en vidait le contenu sur la table. Et il ne veut pas porter plainte ?

– Non. Pourtant, d'après lui, elles sont parfaitement sérieuses.

Plusieurs petites enveloppes blanches portant un numéro de un à douze étaient tombées sur la table et Naruto les rangea par ordre. Il saisit celle portant le numéro un et l'ouvrit. Plusieurs petits bouts de papiers bleus tombèrent.

– C'est quoi ça ?demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

– Les fameuses lettres qu'Itachi a déchirées après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Il ordonna les petits bouts et il put lire : '_Abandonnez la tête de l'Uchiha __Corp__. ou c'est la __vôtre__ qui volera._'

– C'n'est pas joyeux…, commenta-t-il. Je suppose que les autres disent la même chose ?

– Oui, en d'autres termes mais le fond est toujours identique sauf celle qu'il a reçu le lendemain de l'accident. Elle fait clairement mention de toi.

Elle lui désigna celle portant le numéro neuf. Comme avec la première, il l'ouvrit, dispersa les morceaux et les assembla rapidement : '_La prochaine fois, le démon blond ne sera pas là pour vous sauver la vie_.'

– Le démon blond ? Sympa pour moi…, râla le jeune homme, surtout pour la forme, content quand même d'avoir bien emmerdé le meurtrier.

– T'as l'air d'un démon quand t'es en colère, gamin ! sourit Jiraya en descendant son troisième verre de saké.

Naruto ne répondit pas, soudain plongé dans ses pensées, se grattant la joue par réflexe.

– Hé, Naruto ? Un problème ?

– Non Ojiji, mais s'il sait que j'ai l'air d'un démon quand je suis en colère, ça veut dire que soit il me connaît, soit il était là lors de l'accident. J'essayais juste de me souvenir si j'avais aperçu quelqu'un de bizarre.

– Le type au volant, suggéra Temari.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de me voir… Enfin bref, je verrais plus tard, je commence à avoir la dalle.

La jeune femme sursauta en regardant sa montre.

– Il est super tard !! Shikamaru va se plaindre.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à prendre congé mais elle se ravisa, se souvenant de quelque chose. Elle farfouilla une seconde dans son sac et en sortit une petite carte.

– Tu viens demain et armé, je suppose ?

– Demain à huit heures avec un tantô ou deux dans la poche.

– Tiens, tu auras besoin de cette carte pour passer le contrôle à l'entrée.

Elle lui donna la petite carte et en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Je file ! À demain !!

Elle sortit en leur faisant un signe de la main. Jiraya se tourna vers son petit-fils.

– Tu vas devoir faire très attention, Naruto. Si celui qui est derrière tout ça te connaît, c'est toi qui vas perdre ta tête.

– T'en fais pas, elle est bien accrochée.

Jiraya ne dit rien, le sérieux qu'affichait le jeune homme lui assurait qu'il était parfaitement conscient du danger.

-

Le lendemain, le ciel ne gardait plus aucune trace de l'orage qui avait éclaté la veille. Ses pas raisonnant sur les pavés encore humides, Naruto arriva plus d'une heure avant l'heure demandée par Sasuke. Il occupa son temps en faisant le tour de l'immeuble, imprimant parfaitement dans sa mémoire la disposition des immeubles autour, remarquant au passage trois bâtiments aussi hauts que celui de l'Uchiha Corp., notant mentalement de vérifier plus tard à qui ils appartenaient. Il nota aussi quatre portes de sorties et une bonne vingtaine de bouches d'aération. Cet immeuble était un véritable gruyère ce qui allait lui donner du fil à retordre pour assurer une protection correcte. Dès qu'il aurait l'occasion, il étudierait les plans et demanderait, si besoin, des modifications au service de sécurité. Quand huit heures arriva, il se présenta à l'entrée.

Devant sa tenue, pull col roulé noir, pantalon noir et long manteau noir lui permettant de cacher les deux tantôs accrochés à ses cuisses, la sécurité lui tomba dessus dès qu'il passa la porte. Il se retrouva cerné par quatre hommes en complet noir, le regard sérieux posé sur lui. Lentement, il leva la main et montra la carte que Temari lui avait donnée la veille. L'un d'entre eux, le plus proche de lui, l'attrapa d'un geste vif et y jeta un coup d'œil. Au bout de quelques instants, il fit un signe à ses collègues qui se détendirent. Un autre vint vers lui et lui indiqua le portail électronique.

– Veuillez déposer tout objet métallique ici, s'il vous plaît.

Tout en parlant, il lui désigna une corbeille sur le côté de la porte. Naruto renifla et sortit ses clés, son portable et ses deux armes. Il eut un rictus amusé en les voyant arrondir les yeux, s'attendant sûrement plus à des armes à feu qu'à des armes blanches.

Le préposé au contrôle finit par retrouver sa voix :

– Autre chose ?

– Non.

Naruto passa la porte métallique et récupéra ses affaires. Il rangea tranquillement son portable et ses clés dans sa poche et d'un geste rapide et précis, il rengaina ses armes sous le regard admiratif des employés.

L'un d'eux osa même s'approcher et lui demanda à voix basse :

– Vous êtes ici pour protéger Uchiha-san ?

– Oui.

L'agent de sécurité soupira, soulagé.

– Vous trouverez son bureau au dernier étage. C'est la seule porte, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

Naruto remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers l'ascenseur quand l'agent le héla.

– C'est quoi votre nom ?

– Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

– Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit Namikaze-san, n'hésitez pas.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un sourire et appela l'ascenseur dans lequel il s'engouffra dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Et alors que les étages défilaient sur le tableau lumineux, Naruto sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Dans quelques instants, il serait face à lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se trouva dans un petit hall avec pour seule issue une double porte en bois sombre. Il inspira profondément et frappa. Une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Temari lui dit d'entrer. Il poussa le lourd battant, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'épaisseur de celle-ci, juste au cas où.

La jeune femme lui sauta presque au cou.

– Pas de problème à l'entrée ?

– Non, ils ont fait leur boulot.

– Bien. Prêt à entrer dans l'antre du loup ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un rictus amusé étirait un coin de sa bouche.

– Il ne sait pas que tu viens.

– Je me doutais que Sasuke le mettrait devant le fait accompli.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte qui fermait le bureau du grand patron et d'y frapper un coup sec. Un faible 'Entrez' lui répondit et ils entrèrent.

Ils se trouvèrent face au dos du fauteuil d'Itachi duquel partait un fil téléphonique qui rejoignait le bureau.

– Déposez le courrier sur le bureau. Et trouvez-moi le dossier 'Akatsuki'.

– Il y a quelqu'un pour vous Uchiha-san.

– Faites-le patienter.

Tandis que Temari essayait d'avoir l'attention de son patron, Naruto regarda tout autour de lui. L'immense baie vitrée lui fit froid dans le dos ainsi que le manque de meuble. Si on attentait à la vie d'Itachi dans son bureau, il serait pratiquement impossible de se soustraire à un tireur habile.

– Il est déjà là.

– Je n'ai pas le temps.

Agacé malgré lui, le jeune homme alla jusqu'à la baie vitrée, attirant immanquablement le regard d'Itachi sur lui.

– Très belle vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde alors que le combiné du téléphone glissait de ses mains.

-

-

**A Suivre....**

**

* * *

**

**En espérant que vous aimiez toujours...**

**A bientôt pour la suite!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


	3. Le Destin s'acharne

**Désolée de vous avoir fat attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**

* * *

Le Destin s'acharne...**

-

_Précédemment..._

_Naruto a accepté de protéger Itachi. En arrivant au siège de la Uchiha Corp., certaines lacunes dans le système de sécurité le gène. Il en fait le tour, soucieux, et se dirige enfin vers son nouveau client... La seconde rencontre entre Itachi et Naruto semble aussi percutante que le première...._

-

D'un geste sec et précis, Naruto rattrapa le téléphone avant qu'il ne touche le sol et, en se redressant, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Itachi. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de l'Uchiha sur ses lèvres.

Durant un instant qui leur parut durer des dizaines d'heures, ils restèrent ainsi figés, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, oublieux de la présence les observant en souriant.

Temari était certaine à présent que si quelqu'un pouvait aider son patron, c'était bien son ami. Elle l'aiderait de toutes ses forces.

Mal à l'aise mais sans pour autant briser le lien visuel, Itachi brisa le silence alors qu'il reprenait le téléphone pour finir la conversation.

– Je vous rappelle plus tard.

Il raccrocha et Naruto se redressa complètement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Non seulement il avait toute l'attention d'Itachi mais, en plus, il semblerait que Sasuke ait eu raison : l'attirance qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis d'Itachi était, à première vue, réciproque.

Finalement l'Uchiha se détourna et posa son regard sur Temari. Il ne laissa rien paraître du trouble qui l'avait agité à la seconde même où il avait entendu la voix de Naruto. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cet homme le faisait se sentir vulnérable et il détestait cela.

Quand il adressa la parole à Temari, son ton était sec et cassant.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ?

Un léger frisson désagréable parcourut le dos de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle savait qu'à la moindre parole de travers, elle pouvait très bien finir au chômage avant la fin de la journée.

Arrivant à son secours, Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de se compromettre. Sans bouger de sa place, le dos tourné au bureau, son regard scannant les alentours directs, il annonça calmement.

– On m'a engagé pour vous protéger.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en même temps et Naruto put lire la colère dans les yeux noirs. Un bref instant, il songea que tous ceux qui disaient connaître l'Uchiha mentaient. Il était un livre ouvert pour qui savait lire. Lui voyait cette étincelle de panique au milieu de ce lac de colère qu'étaient devenus ses iris noirs.

– Qui ?

Sa voix tremblait et ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil de cuir noir. Le jeune homme resta droit et ne plia pas face à l'aura presque meurtrière qui émanait de celui assis.

– Ceux qui vous aiment.

Itachi ferma les yeux et soupira. Il fit mal à Naruto, ce soupir ; il était d'une douloureuse mélancolie et il n'aurait même pas été étonné de le voir accompagné d'une larme quand les yeux noirs se rouvriraient. Ce qu'ils firent au bout de quelques secondes, parfaitement secs.

– C'est une perte de temps.

Le regard de Naruto se durcit et Itachi eut un frisson quand il le croisa. C'était ce regard-là qu'il avait vu quand cet homme, sorti de nulle part, l'avait pris à bras le corps pour lui sauver la vie. Ce regard dur, presque inhumain qui l'avait fait totalement déconnecter de la réalité. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'une voiture avait failli le renverser. Il l'avait vu de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'il discutait avec son oncle au téléphone. Sur le moment, il l'avait trouvé séduisant avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et sa peau qui rappelait le sable chaud mais la jeune fille à ses côtés, pendue à son bras, hurlait qu'il était chasse-gardée et il s'en était désintéressé jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie du coin de l'œil se jeter dans le trafic en courant vers lui. Il l'avait regardé slalomer entre les voitures, aussi agile qu'une panthère, prenant parfois appui sur les bolides lancés à toute allure, sans ciller. Il se souvenait vaguement de son oncle hurlant au téléphone mais plus rien n'avait existé autour de lui que ces yeux bleus qui avaient capturé les siens. Il était arrivé sur lui en un rien de temps, exceptionnellement sain et sauf et il l'avait attrapé, enveloppé serait peut-être un terme plus juste, dans ses bras pour les propulser sur le côté et le monde avait totalement disparu pour Itachi au profit de ce regard étrange, qui, de près, lui avait semblé plus rouge que bleu, et de cette chaleur qui l'avait entouré jusqu'au choc avec la rambarde. Cela n'avait duré que quelques dixièmes de secondes mais cela avait laissé une empreinte indélébile dans sa mémoire.

Et à présent qu'il était à nouveau confronté à ce regard redoutable, il se sentait faible et en même temps protégé de tout, comme si la présence de ce jeune homme à ses côtés pouvait effacer les quatorze années de douleur, de folie et de travail qu'il avait fallu fournir pour pouvoir revenir à Konoha. Comme si ses parents n'avaient jamais été assassinés, comme si le poids coupable qui pesait sur son cœur n'existait plus.

À cette pensée, il s'arracha à la prise de ces yeux étranges. S'il commençait à faiblir maintenant, il n'arriverait jamais au bout de ce pour quoi il était toujours en vie. Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il l'attrapa par sa mâchoire, sous un hoquet angoissé de Temari, et ramena son visage vers le sien.

– Ne dîtes, ne pensez jamais qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de vous aimer.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre à sa place mais un reflet orange dans les iris bleus le fit taire.

Un bref instant, Naruto songea à l'embrasser et sa colère se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se redressa et s'écarta d'Itachi, tétanisé, son regard toujours dans le sien. Là encore, toute une palette d'émotions défila dans les orbes noirs que Naruto n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer : la colère et la panique, encore, mais aussi l'intérêt et la curiosité. Il devait se demander qui il était pour se comporter ainsi avec lui, sans appréhension ou crainte, et cela l'intriguait. Un minuscule rictus étira un coin de la bouche de Naruto. C'était un avantage non négligeable : tout à sa surprise et sa curiosité, Itachi n'avait pas réagi à ses manières un peu rudes et directes. Il devait absolument cultivé cet avantage sur l'Uchiha, il ne pourrait lui être qu'utile à l'avenir.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, brisant leur échange visuel et ils se tournèrent vers la porte en même temps que Temari.

Devant eux, deux hommes : Sasuke et un plus âgé que Naruto eut la sensation diffuse d'avoir déjà vu. Il mit cette étrange impression sur la ressemblance frappante entre Sasuke et l'homme qui l'accompagnait. En y regardant plus attentivement, il semblait être même un parfait mélange entre Sasuke et son frère, en plus vieux. Si Naruto n'avait su que leur père était mort, il aurait juré être devant lui. C'était donc un autre Uchiha. Pas assez vieux pour être leur grand-père, il devait probablement être un oncle ou un cousin.

– Je vois que tu es à l'heure, lui lança Sasuke.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, un peu pris de court par une telle entrée en matière.

– Salut à toi aussi, Teme, et pour ta gouverne, je suis là depuis plus d'une heure.

Les regards de Temari et d'Itachi se posèrent à nouveau sur lui alors que les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondissaient. Jusqu'à une minute plus tôt, il doutait encore de trouver son rival au siège de l'Uchiha Corp. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Naruto prenait cette histoire très au sérieux et quelque part, il en fut soulagé.

Malgré son jeune âge, Naruto était bon, même très bon dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, pourvu que ce ne soit pas en classe ! En sport, il était extrêmement doué, très observateur, intuitif sans parler du fait qu'il était passé maître dans plusieurs disciplines martiales avant même sa majorité. Il serait certainement le meilleur maître que le dojo Senju n'ait jamais eu, dépassant probablement le fondateur du dojo et du clan : Senju Hashirama. Il en était là de sa réflexion quand Naruto reprit :

– Puisqu'on en est à ce que j'ai fait en arrivant, il me faudrait deux ou trois hommes de plus. La sécurité du bâtiment et des alentours laissent à désirer et…

Itachi se redressa vivement en frappant sèchement les mains sur son bureau.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais…

Naruto se tourna alors vers lui et siffla.

– Vous n'êtes pas celui qui m'a engagé alors souffrez que certaines personnes soient attachées à vous et laissez-moi faire mon travail !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils se défièrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que la colère d'Itachi explose :

– Je ne te permets pas de…

– Itachi, ça suffit.

La voix grave du plus âgé des Uchiha avait raisonné calmement dans la pièce, faisant taire l'aîné des frères qui essayait difficilement de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il fusilla Naruto du regard qui lui sourit en retour.

– Tu as dégotté là une sacré perle, Sasuke-kun. Je ne crois pas avoir vu Itachi en colère depuis plus de vingt ans.

Tout en parlant, l'homme s'était avancé vers Naruto et lui tendit la main.

– Uchiha Madara.

Naruto saisit la main tendue et la serra brièvement.

– Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Les sourcils de Madara s haussèrent légèrement.

– Namikaze ? Comme Minato Namikaze ?

– Oui, c'était mon père.

– Et bien, et bien… Te voilà entre de très bonnes mains, Itachi-kun. Je me sens plus rassuré.

Sasuke soupira, soulagé. Son oncle avait réussi à juguler la colère de son frère. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu son calme, c'était la nuit de la mort de leurs parents. Il réprima un violent frisson alors que son regard se posa sur l'un des meubles de la pièce.

Ce regard, à la fois paniqué et meurtri, n'échappa pas à Itachi qui soupira :

– D'accord, vous avez gagné mais ça ne doit pas interférer dans mon travail.

L'atmosphère sembla s'alléger et Temari, qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence, respirait mieux.

Madara et Sasuke, contents de leur victoire sur l'aîné des deux frères, les saluèrent et sortirent. Temari allait faire de même quand Naruto l'appela.

– Temari, j'aurais besoin de tous les plans de cet immeuble, c'est possible ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

– Oui, je devrais pouvoir te trouver ça.

– Merci.

La voix d'Itachi claqua alors, froide et dure.

– Et apportez-moi le dossier Akatsuki si vous êtes toujours ma secrétaire bien sûr.

Temari lui lança un regard outré. Bien que toute cette agitation l'ait un peu distraite, elle était tout de même capable de faire son travail.

– Bien sûr, Uchiha-sama.

Elle sortit quand même sans demander son reste après avoir jeté un coup d'œil compatissant à son ami. C'était lui qui allait prendre le contrecoup de la colère de son patron et il était hors de question qu'elle soit dans les parages.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle et Naruto (lui aussi attendait les effets de la colère avortée de l'Uchiha) pensaient, l'éclat n'eut pas lieu. Itachi se renversa dans son fauteuil en soupirant lourdement.

Naruto l'observa longuement avant d'enlever sa veste et de la jeter sur le canapé de cuir noir, placé contre le mur à sa gauche. Un sifflement le força à se tourner de nouveau vers l'Uchiha :

– Je ne veux pas de ça ici.

Son regard était posé sur ses cuisses et le jeune homme sut qu'il parlait des tantôs.

– Et avec quoi je vous protège ? Je ne suis pas là pour faire joli !

– Des armes à feu.

– Je ne sais pas m'en servir. Mon cousin a bien essayé de m'apprendre mais…

Naruto sourit en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Deux ans plus tôt, Asuma l'avait traîné dans un stand de tir. Et sur les six balles que contenait le chargeur de l'arme qu'il avait eue dans les mains, aucune n'avait touché la cible. Il se rappelait distinctement l'incrédulité de son cousin ; il s'était même moqué de lui :

– C'est impossible ! Tu es le meilleur sabreur que je connaisse et tu es incapable de tirer correctement !! lui avait-il lancé en se marrant.

Naruto, vexé, lui avait alors rétorqué qu'avec une de ses lames, il était capable de les arrêter, ces balles ! Asuma avait ri de plus belle mais avait accepté le défi, persuadé que son cousin se défilerait au dernier moment. Le pari fut : s'il parvenait à arrêter une seule de ses balles, il lui offrait un mois de ramen.

En rentrant au dojo, Naruto s'était affairé à tout mettre en place, sous le regard malicieux de son cousin, ainsi que de son grand-père et de son grand-oncle, à qui le policier avait tout raconté. Une heure plus tard, Naruto était prêt. Il avait choisi soigneusement ses armes, deux wakisashi qui avaient appartenu à son père et qui étaient reconnus de tous pour être d'une grande force et d'une excellente qualité, et avait réuni tout le monde dans la cour d'honneur. Asuma avait alors bien essayé de le dissuader d'aller jusqu'au bout, cela pouvait être réellement dangereux et Tsunade ne lui pardonnerait jamais de le blesser. Mais Naruto avait tenu bon et s'était mis en place, très concentré, attendant qu'Asuma fasse de même. Il le fit, en soupirant et priant les Dieux pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive. Il se plaça à une trentaine de mètres de Naruto et toutes les personnes présentes se réunir derrière lui. L'air sérieux des hommes en fit frémir plus d'un : l'un était reconnu pour être l'un des meilleurs tireurs du Japon et l'autre avait acquis le titre de celui qui avait dominé le sabre. Un silence terriblement pesant s'était abattu sur le dojo jusqu'à ce que le doyen de l'assistance ordonne le début du défi.

Asuma leva son arme et tira. Les détonations choquèrent les plus jeunes qui se recroquevillèrent en fermant les yeux tandis que les autres observaient, terrifiés et fascinés, la danse mortelle de Naruto. La vitesse stupéfiante des lames faisait siffler l'air autour du jeune homme et leurs mouvements, tout autant que ceux de leur manieur étaient presque invisible. Personne ne fut capable de voir ses mains et seuls les plus vieux avaient été capables de suivre, au moins en partie, les mouvements de son corps. Ce que tous virent par contre furent les étincelles que provoquèrent les lames en rencontrant les balles. Cinq gerbes d'étincelles, comme des feus follets sortis de nulle part avant que Naruto ne tombe à genoux et ne relève vers eux un visage en sueur où, malgré son sourire victorieux, on lisait la douleur.

– J'en ai raté une.

Il lâcha ses armes et attrapa son épaule droite en grimaçant. Asuma, son oncle et Jiraya coururent jusqu'à lui et Naruto leva à nouveau son visage vers eux pour lui sourire malicieusement.

– Heureusement que tu ne sais pas viser !

Asuma ricana et aida son cousin à se lever. Tous les élèves présents hurlèrent devant l'exploit d'un de leurs maîtres.

– Sale gosse !

Naruto coupa là ses souvenirs et observa Itachi. Si la surprise était présente dans les orbes noirs, l'angoisse aussi. Il ne supportait pas la vue des lames et le jeune homme pouvait le sentir. Il était terrorisé, rien qu'à voir son front qui se couvrait lentement de sueur. Un tel traumatisme ne pouvait prendre sa source que dans un seul événement : la mort de ses parents. Massacrés avec un katana ? Les détails de Jiraya n'étaient jamais allés jusque là mais cela semblait être l'hypothèse la plus évidente.

Naruto soupira. Il leva les manches de son pull puis défit les attaches de ses armes avant de les fixer sur ses avant-bras. Heureusement pour lui, les étuis étaient prévus autant pour les cuisses que pour les bras. Il les attacha donc à ses avant-bras et redescendit ses manches dessus. Il fit un mouvement brusque et les lames apparurent dans ses mains. Satisfait, il les rangea et regarda de nouveau son client :

– Cela vous ira-t-il ?

Itachi ne répondit pas mais son regard dévia de l'autre côté de la pièce. Naruto haussa un sourcil. Tout à l'heure, Sasuke aussi avait regardé ce meuble qui avait semblé lui inspirer une peur panique. Il se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard, se doutant de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Mais pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire. À commencer par obtenir l'emploi du temps exact d'Itachi par Temari parce qu'il était sûr qu'Itachi ne lui donnerait pas s'il le lui demandait et qu'il risquait en plus d'essayer de lui fausser compagnie. Il s'approcha du bureau et attrapa une carte de visite et un stylo sur laquelle il nota son numéro de portable.

– Je dois faire un tour du bâtiment, si vous devez sortir, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, c'était inutile, et sortit du bureau. À peine eut-il franchi la porte que Temari se jeta pratiquement sur lui.

– Alors ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

– Ben, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et soupira.

– Tant mieux… il est très froid avec les gens qui l'entourent mais c'est un bon patron. J'espère que ta présence lui donnera envie de vivre.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma.

– Hum… Dis, j'aurais besoin de son emploi du temps, au jour le jour et le plus précis possible, tu peux me faire ça ?

– Évidemment !! Elle alla à son bureau pour y prendre une feuille de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Je serais une piètre secrétaire si je n'étais pas au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il attrapa la feuille et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait tout, heure par heure, pour les trois prochains jours. Il ne s'intéressa qu'au programme de la journée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie de prévue, pour le déjeuner. Il avait donc trois heures devant lui pour appeler Sasuke et obtenir de lui d'avoir trois personnes pour le seconder. Il savait déjà qui appeler pour lui prêter main forte. Son cousin, Yahiko, fils du petit frère de son père, émigré depuis une dizaine d'années aux USA, était un ancien de la lutte antigang et avait une approche très personnelle et efficace du terrain, particulièrement urbain. Il était en compagnie de deux autres personnes avec lesquelles il avait monté une sorte d'agence de détectives/renseignements. Il y avait Nagato, ancien membre du bureau du cyber crime et Konan qu'il avait rencontré aux USA et qui avait été démobilisée de la CIA après une grave blessure reçue au cours d'une mission à l'étranger. À eux trois, ils étaient une équipe de choc et Naruto se demandait parfois si tout ça était vraiment légal. Enfin… Pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ils avaient besoin d'eux pour savoir qui en voulait à ce point à Itachi et pour assurer une surveillance correcte ; seul, il n'arriverait à rien.

– Te vexe pas, lui dit-il en souriant. T'as regardé aussi pour les plans ?

Elle acquiesça du chef.

– Descends au troisième sous-sol, ce sont les archives. Je les ai prévenus et les plans t'attendent.

– Ok… Merci. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna avant d'y être arrivé. Ah et appelles-moi s'il essaye de s'échapper sans moi.

– Pas de problème.

Il continua son chemin et sortit. Dans l'ascenseur, il composa le numéro de Sasuke.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

– C'est Naruto.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– J'te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de deux ou trois hommes de plus.

– Mouais… T'as une idée ?

– Oui et les meilleurs que tu puisses trouver.

Il y eut un blanc puis Sasuke soupira.

– Ok, leur prix sera le mien.

– Parfait.

Naruto raccrocha et appela son cousin sur le répondeur duquel il tomba. Il marmonna un 'merde' et laissa un message où il lui demandait de le rappeler au plus vite ou mieux, qu'il vienne le voir ce soir à la maison.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans aucun problème. Il avait eu le temps de mémoriser les plans du bâtiment et s'en était fait faire des photocopies pour son cousin qui les lui réclamerait sûrement. Il avait aussi jeté un coup d'œil au système informatique, notant les informations dont Nagato aurait besoin pour y entrer et le chef de la sécurité lui fit un check-up de son unité. Konan pourrait alors, à sa guise, en faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était la pro de la garde rapprochée, pas lui.

Comme il le pensait, Itachi oublia de l'appeler lorsqu'il dut sortir pour son rendez-vous de midi et Naruto vit son nez se plisser quand il l'aperçut devant la porte, appuyé, bras croisés, contre la voiture avec chauffeur qui l'attendait. Itachi passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Le trajet aller-retour ainsi que le déjeuner se déroulèrent sans encombre et pourtant, un nœud s'était installé au creux de l'estomac de Naruto. Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose se produirait dans l'après-midi mais il n'avait pas idée de quoi ni de quand et cela lui mit les nerfs à vif. Du coup, il n'osa pas trop s'éloigner du bureau, remettant au lendemain l'inspection qu'il voulait faire du bâtiment, s'assurer au moins que les plans étaient justes et qu'il n'y avait eu de modifications d'apportées. Il s'occupa donc du dernier étage, vérifiant une à une toutes les pièces qui dépendaient des bureaux de Temari et d'Itachi. Il fut étonné d'y trouver deux chambres à coucher, l'une était plus utilisée que l'autre, lui indiquant qu'Itachi restait régulièrement la nuit, un salon équipé d'un bar fourni, d'une télévision à écran plat d'une taille respectable, d'un home cinéma et d'une salle de bain avec son dressing. C'était un véritable appartement. Il ne manquait que la cuisine et il aurait pu assurer qu'Itachi n'avait pas d'autres lieux où vivre.

Il devait être seize heures environ quand son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Avec toute cette tension depuis le matin et le déjeuner qui avait suivi, il avait complètement oublié de grignoter un truc. Il passa voir Temari pour lui dire qu'il descendait à la cafétéria pour aller manger un sandwich et, alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, un long frisson désagréable remonta le long de son échine et tendit d'un coup l'intégralité de ses muscles. Il fit volte-face et défonça presque la porte du bureau de Temari qu'il traversa en courant avant de faire subir le même sort à celle du bureau d'Itachi où un éclair rouge capta son attention. Excédé, le patron de l'Uchiha Corp. se leva, prêt à lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, mais en voyant Naruto traverser la pièce en courant, prendre appui sur son bureau et se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et ce fut un cri qui s'en échappa quand la baie vitrée vola en éclat. Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde et se redressa en l'attrapant par la main. Dans ce bureau, ils étaient une proie facile, il fallait qu'ils sortent, vite. Une détonation raisonna qui les jeta à nouveau au sol. 2,1 secondes entre les deux coups de feu. Un fusil longue portée, à un coup. Un sniper. Et vu le trou qu'il y avait dans le fauteuil d'Itachi, un bon. Et ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte avant le prochain tir. Il se releva seul et, d'un mouvement sec, dégaina ses propres armes. Il pesta. Avec un tantô, il avait les jambes à découvert.

– Restez derrière moi.

Il l'avait murmuré entre ses dents mais c'était presque inutile, le dos d'Itachi était contre le sien et il sentait ses mains crispées sur le bas de son pull. Un éclair de lumière lui indiqua la position du tireur, sur le toit de l'un des immeubles qu'il avait repéré le matin même et il se positionna, attendant le prochain tir tout en reculant doucement vers la porte. Il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette position dans un combat réel. Asuma, lui, avait fait attention de ne pas viser ses points vitaux, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre en face. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra à son maximum. Quand la détonation claqua, il entendit parfaitement le sifflement de l'air autour de la balle et il abaissa son arme à une vitesse stupéfiante qui coupa la balle en deux. Comptant sur l'incrédulité de son adversaire, il gueula :

– On sort ! Maintenant !!

Itachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la porte qui était grande ouverte, sitôt suivi de Naruto qui la claqua derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il était hors de portée, Naruto sentit la douleur sur son flanc gauche. Il lâcha ses armes, posa sa main sur la plaie et attrapa son portable avant même de vérifier que ce n'était pas grave. Il appela Asuma. Cette fois, c'était une tentative de meurtre en bonne et due forme et Itachi ne pouvait pas se soustraire à une enquête de police. Quand son cousin décrocha, il n'eut que quelques mots à dire.

– Tentative de meurtre par arme à feu.

Son cousin raccrocha aussi sec et Naruto savait qu'il serait là dans la quinzaine de minutes qui suivrait. Son téléphone lui glissa des mains et il s'affala contre le mur le plus proche.

– Na-Naruto ? Tu saignes ?

Il tourna la tête vers Temari qui était blanche comme un linge.

– Une égratignure.

Il enleva sa main qui était pleine de sang et souleva son pull. Ça allait, il avait eu de la chance. La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer la peau, il devait avoir besoin de deux ou trois points de suture. Évidemment, Tsunade allait hurler quand même mais il devrait pouvoir s'en remettre sans trop de difficulté. Une main se posa sur la sienne et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, écarquillés, d'Itachi. Pourtant, il avait déjà un mouchoir dans la main et s'affairait à arrêter l'hémorragie. Temari sursauta et courut jusqu'à la sortie.

– Je vais chercher de quoi faire un pansement !!

Elle sortit, les laissant seuls. Il y eut un moment de silence, Naruto observa chaque geste tremblant de l'Uchiha.

– Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

– Aucune chance.

Itachi releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi ?

– On n'aurait jamais eu le temps de sortir.

Naruto grimaça de douleur et sa respiration s'écourtait de plus en plus. L'inquiétude passa dans les orbes noirs.

– Non, pourquoi me protéger ? Pourquoi en faire autant ? Je veux dire… Vous ne savez rien de moi et en moins de dix jours, vous me sauvez la vie deux fois…

Il ne le laissa pas finir. Il osa sa main sur la joue pâle et la caressa doucement du pouce. Kami-sama, à l'instant, l'Uchiha avait l'air d'un enfant perdu qui découvrait un endroit familier.

– Et je la sauverai autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Sa main glissa sur la nuque, et doucement, pour être bien sûr que l'Uchiha comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, il l'attira vers lui, ses yeux allant des orbes noirs aux lèvres pâles.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Itachi recula précipitamment, les joues rougies.

– Naruto ?!

Le jeune homme pesta entre ses dents contre les cousins qui auraient pu attendre une minute de plus avant d'arriver. Il leva quand même la main et sourit :

– Chuis là !

Asuma courut vers lui, accompagné de plusieurs hommes de son unité.

– Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Un tireur sur le haut du grand immeuble en face, celui avec le logo rouge. Très bon tireur, arme à un coup, temps de recharge : 2,1s. Trois balles.

– C'est tout ?

Itachi se tourna vers le policier, surpris par la question. Ce que venait déjà de lui dire Naruto était plus que n'importe quel témoin aurait pu faire. Lui-même aurait bien été incapable de dire comment cela s'était déroulé.

– T'as des balles dans le bureau dont une coupée en deux qui doit être, à part ça, parfaitement intacte.

Les yeux d'Asuma s'agrandirent.

– T'as pas fait ça quand même ?

– Pas le choix, on n'aurait pas eu le temps de sortir avant un autre coup.

– T'es complètement cinglé.

– Mais en vie… Par contre, ce ne serait pas un mal que t'appelles une ambulance… Un des deux bouts m'a fait une belle entaille.

Son cousin s'accroupit et jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure.

– C'est fait, j'ai croisé Sabaku-san.

Il se leva et se tourna vers ses hommes.

– Vous avez entendu ? Trouvez-moi ces trois balles ! Il désigna trois de ses hommes. Et vous, vous allez sur le toit de l'autre immeuble voir s'il y a des traces !

Toute l'unité se mit en mouvement et les secouristes arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Évidemment, Naruto protesta contre le besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital, arguant qu'il avait un travail ici, qu'il ne pouvait partir, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lui faire ces quelques malheureux points sur place mais les secouristes n'eurent gain de cause que lorsque l'Uchiha intervint, acceptant de l'accompagner à l'hôpital.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, il était rentré au dojo accompagné d'Itachi. Après ce qui s'était passé au bureau, Naruto ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Son appartement, en plein centre de Konoha n'était plus sûr alors qu'au cœur du domaine Senju, on ne pouvait l'atteindre. Itachi s'était retiré tôt dans la soirée, le contrecoup de l'attaque lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir et il était mort de fatigue.

Quant à Naruto, Tsunade lui avait enfin mis la main dessus.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait un truc aussi stupide !! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es immortel ? Bon sang, Naruto !!

Jiraya était là, et malgré le sourire en coin qu'il avait, Naruto méritant amplement cette engueulade, il intervint en faveur de son petit-fils.

– Tsunade…

– QUOI ??!!

– Calmes-toi, il est en vie, c'est le principal…

– Et jusqu'à quand, hein ? Vous me rendez tous dingue avec votre complexe du héros !!

Elle se rassit à sa place et avala d'un trait une coupe de saké. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant qu'elle ne s'adresse de nouveau à son petit-fils.

– Ça en valait la peine au moins ?

Naruto eut un sourire en coin en pensant au baiser avorté.

– Oh oui.

Sa grand-mère pouffa et se servit un autre verre.

– T'es bien comme ton père… Il aurait donné dix fois sa vie pour sauver Kushina.

La sonnerie du portable du plus jeune sonna, brisant l'atmosphère solennelle qui s'était instaurée à l'évocation de Minato. Naruto s'excusa, décrocha et sortit de la pièce.

– Naruto.

– C'est Yahiko. Y a un problème ?

– Oui et non, j'ai besoin de tes services.

– Comment ça ? T'as des emmerdes ?

– Non pas moi… Uchiha Itachi.

Il y eut un blanc avant que Yahiko ne réponde.

– Uchiha Itachi comme LE Uchiha Itachi de l'Uchiha Corp. ?

– Ouais…

Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir mais il imaginait très bien le sourire de son cousin rien qu'au ton sur lequel il avait posé sa question. Quoi que fut le service qu'il avait à lui demander, Yahiko accepterait.

– Racontes-moi ça, cousin…

– Pas au téléphone, je préfère que tu viennes.

– Pas de problème, je suis là dans une heure ! Et t'as intérêt que ce soit intéressant, j'ai annulé un rendez-vous avec une super bombe pour toi.

– T'inquiètes… Tu vas adorer.

Yahiko raccrocha et Naruto retourna auprès de ses grands-parents, rejoint entre-temps par Asuma. Il n'attendit pas d'être réinstallé pour le questionner.

– Alors ?

– Pour l'instant, rien, la balistique n'a pas eu le temps de faire son travail mais tu aurais vu la tête du technicien quand il a vu l'état de la balle, il n'en revenait pas. Il n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit comment elle avait fini en deux. Mais d'après lui, si l'arme est enregistrée, il l'aura.

– Parfait. C'est un bon début. Et le bâtiment ?

– Ancien siège de l'Ukitake industrie. Il est en phase de rénovation pour en faire des bureaux. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que des ouvriers et personne n'a rien vu.

– Tchh… Et je ne t'ai pas demandé, du nouveau en ce qui concerne l'accident ?

– Je savais que tu allais me demander ça.

Il attrapa son sac et en sortit un mince dossier qu'il tendit à Naruto.

– Je te préviens, y a pas grand-chose.

Le jeune homme y jeta un œil.

– Ah quand même…

– Ouais…

– Chié… je filerais ça à Yahiko. Nagato saura quoi en faire.

– Bonne idée, ils sont pleins de ressources tous les trois.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, de l'affaire, de la seconde grossesse de Kurenaï, l'épouse d'Asuma, de la scolarité de Konohamaru puis Asuma les laissa pour aller retrouver sa famille et un peu plus tard, ses grands-parents firent de même.

Dans leur chambre, Tsunade darda un regard mortellement sérieux sur son mari.

– Je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir ce gamin ici, seul avec Naruto.

Ne souhaitant pas inquiéter son épouse, Jiraya essaya la plaisanterie.

– Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il nous traîne au tribunal parce que Naruto aura été incapable de se retenir de lui sauter dessus ?

Il eut un rire gras, content de sa petite blague graveleuse quand il prit un coup sur la tête.

– Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. C'est lui qui les a tués… Qui sait ce qu'il…

Jiraya la coupa en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. S'il avait refusé, à l'heure qu'il est, son petit frère serait mort, et lui aussi vraisemblablement.

– Mais quand même… Ses parents…

L'homme soupira.

– J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision dans de pareilles circonstances. Il n'y a eu que trois morts au lieu de quatre. Et puis… Fais confiance à Naruto. Il l'a choisi lui et pas un autre…

– J'espère que tu as raison.

– Tu sais mieux que moi encore que j'ai raison, c'est toi la Senju après tout.

– Tu penses que Kyûbi le protège aussi ?

Jiraya l'écarta un peu et lui sourit.

– Qui serait capable de traverser l'avenue Hashirama, un samedi après-midi, sans aucune égratignure ? Sérieusement, personne n'en serait sorti vivant. Je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

– Ça n'empêche pas qu'il va finir à l'hôpital tous les quatre matins quand même.

– Sûrement mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien y faire.

Il l'embrassa doucement, comme une promesse qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à leur petit-fils.

-

Après quelques instants seul dans la pièce, Naruto fit de même et sortit en direction du bâtiment secondaire, pour attendre son cousin, confortablement installé dans sa chambre. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

– Oy ! Gamin ! Ça fait un bail !!

Naruto se leva pour l'accueillir et l'étreignit vivement. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il lui avait sincèrement manqué. Le jeune homme adorait son cousin, plus âgé de dix ans. Quand il était rentré des USA à sa majorité, il lui avait été d'une grande aide pour se remettre de la mort de ses parents et il lui devait, en grande partie, d'être passé maître dans plusieurs arts martiaux.

– Ouais, plus d'un an !! Comment tu vas ?

– On ne peut mieux ! Nagato a demandé Konan en mariage et elle a accepté, y a deux mois de ça. Le mariage est prévu pour dans trois mois, pour que leurs familles soient réunies.

– C'est génial !! J'étais sûr qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour. Et toi ?

– Ben moi… pas grand-chose. Notre petite affaire marche comme sur des roulettes… Le pied quoi !

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient installés autour de la table basse du petit salon qui jouxtait la chambre du jeune homme et celui-ci lui servit une bière. Yahiko en but une gorgée et s'intéressa à la raison pour laquelle il était là.

– Alors ? Tu m'as parlé d'Itachi Uchiha. Je ne savais même pas que tu le connaissais.

Naruto ricana et lui raconta rapidement la tentative de meurtre camouflée en accident de voiture qu'il avait fait échouer plus d'une semaine auparavant, ainsi que la visite de Sasuke la veille.

Les yeux de Yahiko s'agrandirent de surprise :

– Tu plaisantes… T'es en charge de la protection d'Uchiha ?

– Ouais… Et aujourd'hui, il a failli se faire descendre dans son bureau.

Il lui fit le récit de sa journée, sans omettre aucun détail si ce n'est le baiser manqué après l'attaque et Yahiko siffla.

– Eh ben… Ça devait être rudement impressionnant. Et il est où maintenant ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé rentrer chez lui ?

– Non, il est à côté. Il dort comme un bienheureux.

Le plus vieux but encore un peu et fixa son regard sérieux dans celui de son cousin.

– Qu'attends-tu de nous exactement ?

Naruto se leva et alla prendre un dossier sur son bureau qu'il lui tendit.

– Tiens. Y a tous les plans du bâtiment, toutes les infos du système informatique, de la sécurité et le double des lettres de menaces qu'il a reçues. Vois avec Nagato et Konan si c'est ok ou s'il faut modifier quelque chose.

– C'est tout ? Tu rigoles là ? Je croyais qu'on allait adorer ça ?

– Non ! Ça, c'est le début. Je veux aussi savoir qui veut le tuer et pourquoi. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec le meurtre de ses parents.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? lui demanda son cousin tout en feuilletant le dossier qu'il lui avait remis.

– Les lettres de menaces. Elles sont claires, ce que veut la personne derrière tout ça, c'est qu'il quitte la tête de l'Uchiha Corp.

Yahiko sortit les doubles et les lut une à une.

– C'est crédible. Je vais voir si je peux récupérer les dossiers de la police sur cette affaire.

– Grand-père a enquêté dessus. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

– On verra après. J'ai besoin d'un œil neuf dessus d'abord.

Naruto alla leur chercher une autre bière chacun tandis que son cousin ouvrait déjà les plans sur la table. Ils burent en silence, le plus jeune observant le plus vieux faire son travail. Il redressa la tête une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

– T'as bien fait de faire des photocopies. D'énormes faiblesses dans le système de sécurité. Il pointa plusieurs endroits. Y a pas de caméras là, là, là et là. Ici, l'escalier de secours est entièrement hors de contrôle et ici, cette entrée n'est pas sécurisée. C'est un vrai gruyère. Enfin… On verra ce qu'on peut faire.

Il rangea tout bien soigneusement et se renversa dans le canapé.

– Bon, à part ça, quoi de neuf ? Un petit ami en vue ?

Naruto rougit comme une fillette et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ils discutèrent durant de longues heures et lorsque son cousin prit congé, il devait être une heure du matin. Son lit l'appelait et Morphée se proposait d'être son amante pour la nuit mais, après avoir hésité, il choisit d'aller voir son hôte, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de succomber à l'appel de la déesse du sommeil. Il n'eut que quelques mètres à faire et fit glisser la porte de sa chambre.

Il était là, paisible dans la pénombre, tâche sombre au milieu des draps, la peau s'irisant sous la pâle lumière de la lune.

Naruto passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, hésitant à entrer, peu sûr de pourvoir contrôler ses gestes. Toute la journée, il avait été à peine capable de se contrôler en sa présence et après les coups de feu, Itachi ne devait qu'à sa blessure de ne pas être passé à la casserole juste après. L'adrénaline envahissant ses veines, il aurait été incapable de résister. Et même maintenant, à nouveau calme, la tentation n'en restait pas moins dévorante et elle finit par le submerger quand Itachi geignit dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha vivement de lui et n'eut pas le temps de s'agenouiller au bord du lit qu'Itachi se redressait brusquement, comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, les traits déformés par la peur et les yeux débordants de larmes. Sans voir Naruto, il cacha son visage dans ses mains et gémit sourdement, glaçant Naruto sous le désespoir qui filtrait dans sa voix. Pris au dépourvu, Naruto posa une main tremblante sur ses cheveux, attirant sur lui les yeux noirs qui s'agrandirent de surprise et de honte. Aussitôt, Itachi détourna la tête en soupirant pour reprendre contenance. Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne pouvait pas être faible. Mais en sa présence, cette façade qu'il avait mis des années à construire s'écroulait comme un château de cartes et il en était presque content. Il avait prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait réellement le protéger, qu'il voulait réellement le protéger. Aussi, il ne résista pas quand une main attrapa son menton et fit pivoter son visage vers lui.

Naruto ne dit rien, plongeant juste son regard azuré dans les orbes brillants de l'Uchiha. Comment lui dire que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, quoi qu'il lui arrive ou arrivera, il serait là, pour l'aider, le soutenir, le protéger. Depuis dix jours, le visage de cet homme tournait en boucle dans son esprit et aujourd'hui, il avait su qu'il le voulait, pas qu'une nuit, pas qu'une semaine mais pour le reste de ses jours. Tout le monde pourrait trouver cela idiot, mais c'était viscéral, ce sentiment qui grondait au fond de lui ne s'éteindrait jamais, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé ce regard d'encre, ce samedi après-midi.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent et cette fois-ci, il n'y eut personne pour empêcher leurs lèvres de se joindre.

-

A suivre...

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


	4. Le sabre qui saignait: Kusanagi

**Hi^^!**

**Je suis désolée, l'attente a été longue mais voici le nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire!**

**Toujours un grand merci à Dod pour sa patience et sa correction!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture.  
**

* * *

_Précédemment:_

_Pendant une longue minute, Tsunade garda le silence. Puis son regard devint sérieux et elle se pencha vers lui :_

_– Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu as sauvé la vie hier ?_

_– Euh… non, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? Quelqu'un d'important ?_

_– Oh oui. C'est le parton de l'Uchiha Corp. : Itachi Uchiha._

_– J'ai une faveur à te demander._

_– Une faveur ? Sa surprise était telle qu'il hésita à se pincer pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve._

_– Oui… Le regard de Sasuke dévia vers la fenêtre avant de revenir se planter dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, déterminé. Je suis venu te demander de protéger mon frère._

_– Je le ferais et je trouverais qui lui en veut, ok ?_

_Itachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la porte qui était grande ouverte, sitôt suivi de Naruto qui la claqua derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il était hors de portée, Naruto sentit la douleur sur son flanc gauche. Il lâcha ses armes, posa sa main sur la plaie et attrapa son portable avant même de vérifier que ce n'était pas grave. Il appela Asuma. Cette fois, c'était une tentative de meurtre en bonne et due forme et Itachi ne pouvait pas se soustraire à une enquête de police. Quand son cousin décrocha, il n'eut que quelques mots à dire._

_– Tentative de meurtre par arme à feu._

_Son cousin raccrocha aussi sec et Naruto savait qu'il serait là dans la quinzaine de minutes qui suivrait. Son téléphone lui glissa des mains et il s'affala contre le mur le plus proche._

_Naruto ne dit rien, plongeant juste son regard azuré dans les orbes brillants de l'Uchiha. Comment lui dire que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, quoi qu'il lui arrive ou arrivera, il serait là, pour l'aider, le soutenir, le protéger. Depuis dix jours, le visage de cet homme tournait en boucle dans son esprit et aujourd'hui, il avait su qu'il le voulait, pas qu'une nuit, pas qu'une semaine mais pour le reste de ses jours. Tout le monde pourrait trouver cela idiot, mais c'était viscéral, ce sentiment qui grondait au fond de lui ne s'éteindrait jamais, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé ce regard d'encre, ce samedi après-midi._

_Leurs visages s'approchèrent et cette fois-ci, il n'y eut personne pour empêcher leurs lèvres de se joindre..._

* * *

**Chap. 4 : Le sabre qui saignait : Kusanagi.**

Naruto sursauta et se redressa brusquement en entendant l'alarme de son portable. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, encore un peu choqué par le réveil brutal et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : le salon de sa chambre. Putain ! il avait rêvé ! Frustré, il ficha ses mains dans ses cheveux et se frotta vigoureusement la tête en grognant.

Quand il fut calmé, il attrapa son portable dont il éteignit la sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 7 h 08. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour se préparer avant d'aller bosser. Cette pensée l'amusa et ce fut avec un petit sourire qu'il s'arracha du canapé, reléguant au 'ce sera pour plus tard' cette histoire de baiser raté.

Après une bonne douche qui dissipa les dernières traces de son rêve avorté, il passa dans la chambre d'ami où il avait laissé Itachi la veille et dans laquelle il avait rêvé l'avoir embrassé, pour voir où il en était de ses propres préparations. Elle était vide. Le lit était fait, et s'il n'avait pas été absolument sûr de son fait, on aurait pu croire que la pièce n'avait pas été occupée depuis un certain temps. Il devait déjà être avec le reste de la maisonnée, dans la cuisine, profitant du petit déjeuner. D'un bon pas, un peu inquiet d'être en retard sur les horaires de l'Uchiha, il rejoignit le bâtiment principal et il fut étonné de ne trouver que son grand-père attablé devant un café encore fumant, lisant tranquillement le journal du matin.

- Salut, annonça-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Itachi n'est pas là ?

- Bonjour gamin, répondit son grand-père en pliant son journal, le déposant sur la table. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

Naruto qui commençait à se servir un café avait suspendu son geste et se retourna vivement.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était déjà l'heure de partir et une bouffée de colère et d'inquiétude comprima sa poitrine.

- Putain ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Il reposa précipitamment la cafetière et sortit sans prendre le temps d'embrasser Jiraya qui le regarda filer comme une flèche en souriant. L'Uchiha allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Naruto appela Temari, en espérant qu'elle était déjà au bureau. Une voix un peu cassante lui répondit.

- Tem', c'est Naruto ! T'es au bureau ?

- Non pas encore… Pourquoi ?

- Itachi m'a fait faux bon. C'est quoi l'adresse de son appart ? Je vais y passer vite fait !

- Oui, deux secondes, je vérifie le numéro.

Il y eut un silence où Naruto entendit Temari farfouiller quelque part.

- Je l'ai ! 14e étage de la résidence Suna.

- Ok ! Merci Tem'.

- Je vais directement au bureau. Je t'appelle s'il est là-bas.

- Ok ! À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et fonça vers le centre de Konoha où se situait la résidence désignée. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes en évitant les grandes artères, surtout le grand boulevard Hashirama. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, il sauta de sa voiture avant même qu'elle soit complètement arrêtée et déboula dans le hall, se retrouvant face au bureau du concierge où celui-ci le regardait, atterré.

- Je... je peux vous aider monsieur ? lui demanda l'homme, sans lâcher des yeux les deux tantos accrochés aux cuisses de l'inconnu que laissait entrevoir son long manteau ouvert.

Naruto regarda tout autour de lui avant de répondre.

- Je cherche Uchiha-san.

- Ah ! Uchiha-san vient de partir au bureau, vous venez de le manquer.

- Merde ! cracha-t-il en passant une main nerveuse sur sa figure. Cela faisait 24 heures qu'il était en charge de sa sécurité et ça commençait déjà à déraper. Un grondement sourd vibra dans sa poitrine.

Il soupira en essayant de retrouver son calme. Son regard erra dans le hall en attendant que la pression redescende puis il saisit son portable où il composa rapidement un sms à l'intention de Temari. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bip strident retentit et à la lecture du message, Naruto leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant : Itachi était arrivé au bureau, sans problème.

La voix du concierge le sortie de sa bulle.

- Dîtes, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais… qui êtes-vous ?

La question le prit un peu de court et Naruto mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il finit par incliner légèrement le buste, conscient que sa mise et ses armes avaient dû effrayer un peu le gardien.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intrusion, je suis Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, le garde du corps d'Itachi-san.

- Oh ! Oh…

Naruto se redressa et il le vit, visage à peine baissé, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Un problème ?

- Eh bien… Hier soir, quelqu'un disant être le cousin d'Uchiha-san est venu et a demandé à monter. Comme il était absent, j'ai refusé, il a insisté et quand je lui ai demandé une pièce d'identité, il est parti.

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent.

- À quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Petit blond avec les cheveux longs, un peu survolté, un gamin de banlieue sûrement.

- Un gamin ?

- Oh oui, je dirais à peine plus vieux que vous.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Ça, c'était une information intéressante. Il leva brièvement les yeux et compta quatre caméras de surveillance : une braquée sur la porte, une sur l'ascenseur et les deux autres, dans deux angles opposées, couvraient le reste du hall.

- Vos caméras ont enregistré la scène ?

- Oui mais il portait une casquette, je ne suis pas sûr que vous y voyez grand-chose.

- Pas grave. Pouvez-vous envoyer les vidéos au domaine Senju, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

Naruto s'inclina à nouveau brièvement.

- Merci beaucoup !

Et sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, pressé de retrouver son client et de lui passer un savon mémorable pour le coup pendable qu'il lui avait fait au réveil. Il sauta dans sa voiture et démarra.

Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand un bruit assourdissant retentit brusquement dans la rue. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le rétroviseur. Une épaisse fumée noire envahissait la rue et il n'eut le temps de penser que « Merde ! » et de se jeter sur le siège passager avant que la voiture ne soit littéralement soufflée comme un fétu de paille pour d'aller s'écraser contre un mur en béton à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là.

Il fallut plus de vingt minutes à Naruto pour s'extraire de son véhicule dont il ne restait qu'une carcasse écrabouillée et quand il put enfin regarder autour de lui, un spectacle d'horreur s'étalait à ses pieds. Le hall de l'immeuble qu'il venait juste de quitter avait été soufflé par une explosion colossale et l'immeuble ne tenait debout que par sa structure renforcée. Devant, toutes les voitures dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de mètres s'étaient envolées sous la force de la déflagration et il remercia Dieu que l'explosion est eu lieu bien après 8 heures du matin. Il y avait peu de gens dans ce quartier à cette heure-ci et bien qu'il y ait des passants sonnés et très certainement blessés, il ne semblait pas y avoir de morts, à première vue. Sauf le concierge, évidemment.

Les pompiers et autres policiers arrivèrent très vite sur les lieux et Naruto s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, regardant sans vraiment les voir les pompiers dégager et soigner les premiers blessés.

Pourquoi quelqu'un déployait-il autant de moyens pour qu'Itachi lâche sa place de président de l'Uchiha Corp. ? Est-ce que ses parents avaient été tués pour la même raison ? Pourquoi avoir laissé les enfants en vie si c'était pour recommencer 14 ans plus tard ?

Naruto farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit son portable. Il devait parler à son grand-père. Il chercha le numéro dans son répertoire puis laissa sonner un long moment avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche. Naruto jura, il n'était jamais disponible quand il avait besoin de lui. Il lui demanda de le rappeler au plus vite et raccrocha au moment où un pompier s'approchait de lui pour le soigner.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai rien.

- Vous saignez, Monsieur, à plusieurs endroits.

Jusque là, Naruto ne s'était même pas donné la peine de regarder son propre état, choqué par la violence déployée par le commanditaire de l'attentat et ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'étonnement en voyant du sang plein son tee-shirt. Une pensée un peu bête lui traversa l'esprit : heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses tantôs bien accrochés à ses cuisses, s'il les avait enlevé, comme à son habitudes avant de monter en voiture, il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il acquiesça alors d'un simple signe de la tête et laissa le pompier faire son travail.

- Hey ! Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Naruto leva la tête et se trouva presque nez à nez avec Shikamaru, le compagnon de Temari, entré juste après le lycée à l'Académie de police et ressorti un an plus tard avec les honneurs à la grande stupéfaction de tous. Certes, ses amis le savaient intelligent mais fainéant surtout et ils avaient découvert qu'il était un vrai génie et très actif dès que quelque chose l'intéressait.

- J'étais venu chercher Uchiha-san chez lui.

- Ah ouais, Temari m'a dit que tu étais son nouveau garde du corps… Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Alors t'étais là dedans avant que ça pète ?

- Mmm.

- Et l'Uchiha ?

- À son bureau.

Le jeune policier renifla.

- Il t'a fait faux bon ?

- Mouais et d'un côté, tant mieux…

Le pompier se redressa et lui dit de passer à l'hôpital au moindre signe de fatigue. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit assez éloigné. Shikamaru vint alors s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Naruto : est-ce que tous les flics de Konoha savaient pour son sens de l'observation ?

- À mon grand regret, rien. J'ai discuté avec le concierge et je suis ressorti juste avant que ça n'explose.

- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Un type est passé hier soir pour voir Itachi. Un petit blond aux cheveux longs, une vingtaine d'années environ.

- Et ?

- Comportement étrange, d'après le concierge. Il devait m'envoyer les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Fait chier ! C'était ma première vraie piste !

Il y eut un silence que Shikamaru brisa au bout de quelques instants.

- Alors c'est vrai ? T'as décidé de trouver qui traque Uchiha-san ?

- Ouais, je l'ai promis à Sasuke.

- À Sasuke ?

- Mmm. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de protéger son frère.

Un autre silence suivit où Shikamaru l'observait, intrigué. Il était parfaitement au courant de l'inimitié entre Sasuke et Naruto et avait eu du mal à croire sa compagne quand elle lui avait annoncé que son ami avait accédé à la requête du plus jeune des Uchiha. Il devait y avoir autre chose pour expliquer le comportement de Naruto.

- Je vais voir si on ne peut pas retrouver quelques choses des vidéos et je te tiens au courant.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, dubitatif.

- Je ne suis pas flic, tu n'as pas à faire ça…

- Non mais t'es un type chiant. Si tu as décidé de mener cette enquête, tu vas le faire avec ou sans l'aide de la police, alors autant que je te file un coup de main. Et puis… Si je ne le fais pas, Tem' va me tuer.

Naruto ricana.

- T'as pas tord. Il se leva. Passe à la maison ce soir, on va en parler avec Ojiji.

- Ok, lui répond-il en se levant à son tour et en s'éloignant en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto entrait enfin dans le hall de l'Uchiha Corp. Il était en sueur, couvert de poussière, en colère et il avait mal. Une des côtes qui s'étaient brisées lorsqu'il avait sauvé Itachi avait cédé à nouveau et lui causait un mal de chien. Au courant de son exploit de la veille, le personnel de sécurité se contenta des demandes d'usage et le laissèrent passer sans lui poser d'autres questions.

Devant la porte du bureau de l'Uchiha, Naruto inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, essayant de juguler sa colère et la douleur. Il y était à peu près parvenu quand il poussa le lourd panneau de bois sombre.

- Naruto !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Temari qui lui sauta dessus, le faisant grimacer sous l'impact.

- Shikamaru m'a appelé et m'a dit pour l'explosion. Elle se recula. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Naruto grimaça un sourire.

- Ça va… À peu près…

- Mais bon sang ! Tu es blessé !

- Mais non, c'est juste des égratignures, se défendait-il alors qu'elle le traînait déjà vers le fauteuil le plus proche. Raconte-moi tout en détail.

- Shikamaru t'a rien dit ?

- Tu le connais… À l'entendre, c'était juste une petite explosion… À te voir, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas !

Le jeune homme s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en retenant une plainte de douleur. Maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait, les contusions reçues dans l'explosion se faisaient une à une sentir. Il attendait que la première vague de douleur passe avant d'entamer son récit. Au fil de ses paroles, le visage de Temari se crispait d'horreur et d'inquiétude. Quand il eut fini, elle tomba dans le siège qui lui faisait face, les larmes au bord des yeux : non seulement la vie de son patron était en danger mais celle de son ami aussi.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant. Mais on va en discuter ce soir avec Ojiji et Shikamaru. Celui qui traque Itachi est celui qui a fait assassiner ses parents il y a quatorze ans… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les avoir laissé en vie ? Quelque chose a dû merder…

- Mais quoi ?

Naruto se tut un instant, réfléchissant à toute allure.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça a avoir avec la société.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la retourna dans tous les sens dans sa tête en se mordant la lèvre avant de demander à son amie depuis quand la société était informatisée.

- Eh bien… Je ne suis là que depuis un an… Mais comme la plupart des grandes entreprises, cela doit faire au moins 10 ans. Il va falloir que je me renseigne.

Le jeune homme se leva alors, en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Dès que tu as l'info, envoie-moi un message si je ne suis pas dans les parages.

Temari l'imita et le suivit jusqu'à la porte qui fermait le bureau d'Itachi.

- Je demanderai à mon cousin de faire un tour dans les plus vieux fichiers… Histoire de voir s'il ne trouve rien d'anormal.

Il donna deux coups secs sur le sombre panneau de bois et l'ouvrit avant même d'avoir reçu la moindre réponse. Temari le regarda entrer puis retourna à son bureau pour reprendre son travail que l'arrivée plutôt fracassante de Naruto avait interrompu.

Le jeune homme entra lentement, toute trace de la colère qui s'était éveillée contre Itachi après l'explosion s'était dissoute alors qu'il discutait avec Temari. Son regard scanna la pièce alors qu'un frisson désagréable secouait son échine. À droite de la pièce, au beau milieu du verre qui jonchait encore le sol, Itachi se tenait devant le meuble qui semblait tant faire peur aux deux jeunes Uchiha.

Le plateau du meuble était relevé et l'Uchiha avait la main droite plongée dans les profondeurs du meuble. À mesure qu'il avançait, Naruto pouvait sentir son mal-être s'amplifier et cela venait de ce qui se trouvait cacher à l'intérieur du meuble.

Quand il atteignit l'Uchiha, celui-ci sursauta et essaya de refermer le pan de bois mais Naruto fut plus rapide et le retint.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'écria-t-il en tournant la tête vers Naruto. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes et la colère et la culpabilité assombrissaient son regard noir d'encre.

Le jeune homme posa son autre main sur la joue humide et essuya lentement les larmes qui coulaient. L'Uchiha se détourna sèchement et, malgré sa surprise, Naruto jeta un œil dans le meuble. Un katana, peut-être le plus beau qu'il lui eut été donné de voir, gisait en son centre, posé sur son socle, et il pouvait sentir l'aura funeste et rageuse qui se dégageait de l'arme. C'était elle qui lui avait laissé cette désagréable impression quand il était entré dans la pièce. Cette arme pleurait et hurlait sa douleur.

- Kusanagi… murmura Naruto, reconnaissant cette arme légendaire dont il avait sa suivante : Ryujin Jakka. Cette lame, autrefois redoutable, avait été brisée lors d'une guerre bien des siècles plus tôt et son ancêtre l'avait fait reforgée en deux lames plus courtes, celles-là même qu'il portait en ce moment et qui avaient prouvées, la veille, qu'elles n'avaient rien perdu de leur efficacité. De ces armes légendaires, il n'en connaissait que deux autres : Tachikaze qui appartenait à la famille de Gaara et Shabondama, en possession de son maître d'armes. Les autres, si tenté qu'il y en avait d'autres s'étaient perdues dans l'Histoire. Sa lame est couverte du sang de ses maîtres, acheva-t-il, lui-même étonné de ressentir avec tant de force la douleur de l'âme de ce katana.

Itachi se retourna vivement, faisant reculer Naruto qui laissa retomber le panneau de bois, enfermant à nouveau la colère du Kusanagi. L'Uchiha frappa contre la poitrine du plus jeune, perdant le peu de self-control qu'il arrivait à garder en présence de Naruto.

- Comment tu le sais ? Comment ?

Le jeune homme attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de taper sur sa côte qui lui faisait un mal de chien, pris de court par cet éclat et la terreur au fond des yeux noirs.

- Comment je sais quoi ?

- Le sang sur la lame ? Qui te l'a dit ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil… Son grand-père aurait pu, Sasuke aussi… Tsunade devait être au courant aussi… Peut-être d'autres…

- Personne, c'est la lame elle-même qui vient de le hurler.

Itachi se calma aussitôt et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu l'entends ?

Un peu confus par la question, Naruto mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, non pas vraiment… C'est plus des sensations, des impressions… Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiha baissa la tête et inspira profondément. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça à quelqu'un, autre que forcé par un médecin. Après tout, Naruto avait déjà, par deux fois, risqué sa vie pour la sienne, il avait le droit de savoir.

- Ce katana m'a été offert par mon père le jour de mes douze ans. Pour lui, il était temps que je commence mon apprentissage pour prendre la tête du clan Uchiha. Dès que j'ai débuté l'entraînement, je fus capable de l'entendre il me guidait sur la manière de combattre, de tirer le meilleur parti de lui, il m'a appris à me protéger et à défendre mais quatre mois plus tard, en rentrant de mon entraînement… La nuit était déjà tombée et malgré tout, il n'y avait pas de lumière à la maison… J'aurais dû me méfier mais j'étais si fatigué ce jour-là, je voulais juste rentrer et aller me coucher. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte…

Itachi s'arrêta, ravalant un sanglot, tant la douleur et l'émotion qui le traversaient en ce moment, à raconter son plus douloureux souvenir, étaient intenses et difficiles à supporter. Sans rien dire, écoutant religieusement chaque mot, Naruto lâcha les poignets de son client et l'attira dans ses bras. Il ravala le gémissement de douleur au contact d'Itachi sur sa côté tandis que celui-ci continuait.

- … Ils étaient tous les trois, dans le salon… Mes parents étaient attachés sur une chaise et derrière eux, cet homme était là, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et un téléphone à la main. Et la seule chose que j'ai entendue à ce moment-là fut la voix de Sasuke qui hurlait à travers le combiné.

Il fut une pause, encore, et son corps commença à trembler. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le pull fin de Naruto et bien qu'aucun son n'émanait plus d'Itachi, le pull du plus jeune s'humidifia lentement. L'Uchiha pleurait en silence, revivant avec une extrême acuité les pires moments de sa vie. Naruto resserra son étreinte. Confusément, il savait quels seraient les prochains mots de l'Uchiha.

- … Le reste est un peu flou… Je vois mes parents et le ravisseur me parler mais je n'entends que les cris de Sasuke. Puis le katana est là, au pied de mon père… Je ne l'ai jamais entendu depuis.

Les mots encore s'envolèrent, soufflés par un sanglot silencieux. Les plaintes de Kusanagi n'avaient pas encore quitté la mémoire de Naruto et à présent il comprenait : on avait obligé Itachi, alors âgé de 12 ans, à tuer ses parents pour sauver son petit frère. C'était bien pire que tous les scenarii qu'il aurait pu imaginés. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Itachi paraissait si froid aux autres et si fragile à ses yeux : il devait être la seule personne à qui il avait eu la force de se confier. Une bouffée d'admiration pour une telle force lui emplit la poitrine et sa détermination à trouver et punir celui qui se trouvait derrière tout ça n'en fut que plus forte encore. Il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs et les tremblements s'affaiblirent lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

L'Uchiha ne dit et ne fit rien pour autant. À nouveau, il était plongé dans cette douce impression d'être protégé de tout et que rien ne pourrait plus arriver s'il restait sagement blotti entre les bras de son tout nouveau garde du corps. Il aurait pourtant voulu avoir la force de s'en arracher mais il n'en pouvait plus. Quatorze ans qu'il vivait avec chacune de ces images dans la tête et qu'elles revenaient toutes les nuits le hanter, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de tout envoyer balader : sa vengeance, la société, son clan… Il soupira, se laissant envahir par cette sensation inédite d'être, enfin, à sa place.

Brusquement les jambes de Naruto le lâchèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol, Itachi toujours blotti dans les bras du jeune homme. Il releva la tête, ses yeux rougis regardant avec étonnement le plus jeune qui faisait un pauvre sourire d'excuse. L'accident avait été un peu plus rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Itachi s'aperçut de la mine pitoyable de Naruto. Il avait une belle blessure au front et son visage était poussiéreux et plein d'égratignures. Il se recula un peu et ses yeux s'agrandirent en remarquant ses vêtements déchirés par endroit et plusieurs pansements parsemant ça et là la peau dénudée. L'inquiétude remplaça la tristesse dans les yeux noirs.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, caressant du bout des doigts les égratignures qu'il avait au visage.

- Une explosion…

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Chez vous.

- Hein ?

L'expression de Naruto se durcit et il attrapa le visage d'Itachi entre ses mains pour l'amener à sa hauteur.

- Plus jamais un coup comme ce matin ! À quelques minutes près, vous sautiez avec cette fichue bombe !

Itachi se décomposa.

- Bom…bombe ?

- Oui bombe ! Bon sang, quand allez-vous comprendre que les types qui veulent votre peau ne plaisantent pas !

L'Uchiha ferma les yeux et soupira bien qu'il sache que toute cette histoire était bien réelle et qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant. Jusqu'à présent, cela lui était bien égal, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il désirait mourir mais, devant ces yeux qui brillaient d'une inquiétude sincère, il se prenait des envies de vivre. Les bras de Naruto l'enserrèrent brusquement et celui-ci murmura :

- Je vous protégerai du mieux que je peux, même si je dois y laisser ma peau, mais pitié, ne me compliquez pas la tâche.

Il le serrait fort, oubliant complètement ses multiples blessures, voulant seulement lui faire comprendre combien, en si peu de temps, il était devenu important pour lui. L'aura de Naruto apaisant à nouveau son cœur battant, Itachi répondit à son étreinte en s'agrippant au tee-shirt noir.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ce doux moment et Temari entra, les trouvant tous deux debout, son patron contre le meuble, appuyé dessus et Naruto juste devant lui. Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres en remarquant les légères rougeurs sur les joues de son patron et l'air embarrassé de son ami.

- Je viens vous rappeler que vous avez rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Sabaku-san, Uchiha-san.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto, la physionomie d'Itachi changea complètement. De ce jeune homme fragile et vulnérable qu'il tenait dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt, il ne restait rien. En une seconde à peine, il était redevenu le chef du clan Uchiha, à la tête d'un des groupes financiers les plus puissants du monde, un être froid et rigide que tout le monde redoutait.

- Merci, Temari. Je le recevrais dans le salon. Apportez-y le dossier sur notre accord.

- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle en accompagnant ses mots d'un petit geste de tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. J'ai appelé le dojo pour qu'on t'amène des affaires propres. Tayuya sera là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

- Merci Temari.

- Tu peux prendre une douche dans le petit appar…

- Ce sera tout Temari, coupa Itachi. Je m'occupe du reste.

La jeune femme se retint de sourire un peu plus et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Naruto dont le regard avait fui de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle sortit.

Un long silence suivit l'interruption de la jeune femme. L'atmosphère qui avait incité Itachi à se confesser s'était dissipé et elle était remplacée par un malaise presque palpable. Ils s'évitèrent du regard durant un moment, Naruto ne sachant pas comment revenir sur le sujet et Itachi, mortifié de s'être laissé ainsi allé. Finalement le plus jeune des deux se racla la gorge en reprenant une attitude plus professionnel, son regard devenu sérieux braqué sur le plus vieux :

- J'espère, Itachi-san, compter sur votre coopération dorénavant.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Du bout des doigts, il retraça la ligne du couvercle qui enfermait son passé puis s'éloigna du meuble. Il passa devant Naruto sans lui accorder un regard et s'arrêta un mètre plus loin.

- Je me plierais à vos exigences mais comme je l'ai dit hier, mon travail ne doit pas en pâtir. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Il se remit en mouvement et se dirigea vers la seconde porte de la pièce, à gauche du bureau. Naruto savait, pour avoir inspecté le bâtiment que derrière celle-ci, il y avait une sorte de petit appartement où se situait le petit salon où l'Uchiha recevrait son prochain rendez-vous et une salle de bain où lui-même allait pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et se débarrasser enfin des reliefs de l'explosion. Itachi traversa ledit petit salon et s'arrêta devant la porte opposée.

- La salle de bain est là. Il y a des serviettes propres et tous les produits nécessaires. Je vous laisse, j'ai besoin de rassembler quelques affaires pour mon entrevue.

Quand il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, il évita le regard de Naruto. Celui-ci, mu par un sentiment impérieux de créer un lien avec cet homme, de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir tout de lui, l'attrapa par le bras au moment où il passa à ses côtés et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Itachi…, murmura-t-il en posant son autre main sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua l'intéressé, son ton manquant pourtant de conviction.

Naruto ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse et sa main glissa de son bras à son dos, l'attirant plus près. Lui-même était surpris de sa propre audace mais le besoin qui grondait en lui était brusquement si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire.

Itachi était cloué par le regard intense du jeune homme. Cette fois, aucune envie de s'arracher à l'étrange attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui, aucune envie de fuir ou de le repousser. Au contraire, cela lui parut bien long avant qu'il ne se penche sur lui et ne prenne ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un délicieux ballet. Dès le premier contact, une vague de frissons remonta le long de son échine qui explosa sur sa nuque, envoyant une myriade de petites ondes électriques sur toute sa peau.

Un sourd grondement ébranla la poitrine de Naruto, mettant fin à l'intense échange. Ils s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à Naruto prenne Itachi entre ses bras, chuchotant tout bas :

- Je te protégerais de tout, de tout, si tu veux bien me laisser faire…

Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix et de l'amour dans son étreinte et Itachi en était parfaitement conscient. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, sans répondre avant de s'arracher à cette bulle de tendresse.

- Je dois y aller. Il faut que je me prépare avant que Sabaku-san n'arrive.

- Mmm…

Naruto se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et il le lâcha avant de le dépasser pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant un moment, Itachi ne bougea pas, encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ne put empêcher un doux sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Pour la toute première fois en quatorze ans, il se dit que, même pour lui, il pouvait y avoir un espoir d'une vie heureuse. Pourquoi faisait-il confiance à ce jeune homme était une véritable énigme pour lui. Il pouvait bien mettre ça sur les premiers émois amoureux, lui qui ne savait même plus ce que le mot affection voulait dire, lui que personne n'avait jamais osé approcher après ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents, mais au fin fond de ses tripes, il savait qu'elle était méritée. Oui, pour une raison parfaitement inconnue, il savait que Naruto sacrifierait sa vie pour la sienne.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, en fait, tout contre elle, Naruto reprenait doucement ses esprits. Comment avait-il pu être aussi téméraire ? Oh oui, il savait qu'Itachi n'était pas indifférent à son charme mais quand même ! Il lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains et un truc le frappa. Au-delà de baiser, il y avait eu autre chose. Il avait senti autre chose, comme une force indépendante de lui, qui avait d'un seul coup explosé quand Itachi s'était détourné de lui. À bien y réfléchir, c'était cette même impression qui l'avait fait traverser le boulevard Hashirama un samedi après-midi presque à l'heure de pointe, et celle-là aussi qui l'avait arrêté devant l'ascenseur, le prévenant d'un danger imminent mais elle n'avait jamais atteint cette violence, une telle force qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose en son sein vivait juste pour protéger l'Uchiha. Il chassa cette idée idiote d'un geste agacé et s'éloigna de la porte. Il devait être prêt lorsque le père de Gaara arriverait. Il se déshabilla alors et entra dans la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas, pas plus que la porte qui s'ouvrait et les vêtements propres qu'on déposait juste sur le pas de la porte.

Quand il ressortit de la pièce, à nouveau présentable, il tomba nez à nez avec le père de Gaara. Le connaissant bien, il s'inclina devant lui.

- Sabaku-san, le salua-t-il. Celui-ci le salua de la même manière, un léger sourire en plus flottant sur ses lèvres. Naruto lui rendit son sourire et il se tourna vers Itachi. Uchiha-san, je serais devant la porte si vous avez besoin de moi.

Puis il sortit, sans attendre qu'il réponde.

Le père de Gaara tourna alors son attention sur son hôte prêt à lui demander ce que faisait Naruto dans l'enceinte de l'Uchiha Corp mais Itachi le devança.

- Excusez ce dérangement, c'est mon garde du corps.

Sabaku-san fit un vague geste de la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave tout en murmurant pour lui un « Namikaze… » et songea qu'il était peut-être temps de parler à ses enfants.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**J'espère que l'attente aura été récompensée ^^!**

**La suite viendra beaucoup plus vite puisque elle est déjà écrite ^^!**

**Bonne soirée à tous.**

**Noan**

**Ps: Petite note à ceux ( celles) qui laissent une review mais pas d'adresse: je vous remercie pour vos commentaires mais si vous voulez une réponse, eh ben, il me faut une adresse ou bien que vous soyez connecté ^^!  
**


	5. L'appel du Maître

**Salut à tous!**

**Désolée d'avoir un peu attendu pour poster ce chapitre mais je me suis aperçu la semaine dernière qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Itachi!**

**Donc Bon Anniversaire Itachi!**

**En bref, toujours merci à Dod qui subit sans rien dire tout mes caprices et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu**

**Réponse à Takoyuuki: contente que ça te plaise mais tu dis m'avoir laissé une adresse pour te répondre mais elle n'apparaît pas, je suppose donc que tu l'as laissé dans le message et non dans l'espace prévu à cette effet en haut, sous le nom. La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, mets là là, ffnet n'accepte pas les adresses internet dans ses messages.**

**Après ceci, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

**Chap 5 : L'appel du maître.**

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gaara.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_**Le maître s'éveille…**_

Relevant la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, Gaara soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de son bureau.

_On y est n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Oui, on va bientôt avoir besoin de nous.**_

Cela faisait des années que le jeune homme attendait ça, avec beaucoup d'impatience d'ailleurs. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il traversa lentement toute la maison, où, sur son passage, les domestiques le saluaient avec déférence tout en s'écartant de son chemin. Il entra dans une autre pièce, une sorte de salle d'entraînement, vide, à l'exception d'un autel, adossé au mur opposé à la porte. Sans jamais accélérer le pas malgré l'adrénaline qui commençait à doucement envahir ses veines, il alla jusqu'à l'autel où il prit, avec beaucoup de révérence le katana qui y trônait. Une merveille de finesse et de cruauté. Cette lame avait détruit bon nombre de vies et protégé beaucoup d'autres. Par delà les siècles, les hommes du clan des sables, le clan Sabaku, avaient manié cette arme avec force, droiture et sadisme, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ils étaient les plus terribles des neufs clans gardiens et ne s'en étaient jamais cachés. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec la garde, la lame vibra de plaisir : Tachikaze s'animait. Il fit quelques mouvements, appréciant l'équilibre parfait de son arme et son regard d'un vert si clair qu'il en paraissait presque transparent s'éclaira d'une soif de combat que personne ne lui connaissait.

_**Tu es bien du même sang que tes ancêtres, gamin !**_

Gaara ne répondit pas à cette entité qui vivait en lui mais un sourire en coin vicieux se peignit sur son visage. Le guerrier en lui s'éveillait et il était temps que le combat commence.

- Inspecteur Nara !

Shikamaru, toujours sur les lieux de l'explosion, se tourna vers l'agent de la police scientifique qui l'interpellait.

- Ouais ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

L'agent qui arrivait sur lui, s'arrêta, et reprit son souffle avant de répondre :

- Vous nous avez demandé d'être attentifs pour les caméras ?

- Ouais et alors ?

- Les enregistrements sont stockés au sous-sol qui n'a pratiquement pas subi de dommages !

L'agent s'arrêta et haleta encore un peu. Tout nouveau dans le service, il était tellement content de sa découverte qu'il avait couru jusqu'à l'inspecteur sans même prendre le temps d'en informer son supérieur.

- Beau boulot ! Quand est-ce qu'on pourra savoir si on a les images de la veille ?

À cette question, le jeune agent se trouva pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas vérifié.

- Je ne sais pas, M'sieur.

- Tchh… Ennuyeux ça.

L'agent rougit d'avoir été pris en défaut, se tourna et partit en courant vers là d'où il venait.

- Je vais vérifier et je reviens.

Shikamaru le regarda partir en soupirant.

- C'est ça… La journée va être longue…

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Naruto. Évidemment, juste pour l'ennuyer un peu plus, celui-ci ne répondit pas et il tomba sur le répondeur. Agacé, il composa le numéro de sa compagne.

- Oui chéri, un problème ?

- Tu sais où est Naruto ?

- Sous la douche. Au fait, t'as prévenu mon père qu'un de ses immeubles avait été saboté ?

- Non, pas encore…

- Pas la peine de le faire, je lui dirais moi-même. Il est là, avec Uchiha-san.

Il soupira. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le père de Temari mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de froid qui le mettait systématiquement mal à l'aise.

- Tant mieux. Tu pourras dire aussi à Naruto que ses vidéos sont sauves et que je pourrais peut-être amener les premiers clichés ce soir.

- Pas de soucis, ce sera fait.

Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard sur les « Je t'aime » et « À tout à l'heure » d'usage et son regard parcourut le tas de gravats qui jonchait la rue devant l'immeuble. Malgré le chaos qui semblait régner, il n'y avait qu'une seule victime et plusieurs blessés dont qu'un seul de grave et encore, son pronostic vital n'était pas engagé. Enfin… Il lui restait quelques témoins à questionner et il pourrait rentrer au bureau pour faire son premier rapport. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à attendre les résultats des recherches de la police scientifique. Avec un peu de chance, l'artificier était connu de leur service.

Tôt le matin, Yahiko avait réuni son équipe. Ce que Naruto lui avait servi était comme une sucette donnée à un enfant : un cadeau du ciel. Une vraie enquête avec plein de risques et de mystère. Ils étaient loin des petites magouilles politiques ou des maris volages pour lesquelles on les sollicitait en général. Bien sûr, Konan avait râlé. Une telle affaire alors qu'elle et Nagato allaient bientôt se marier était vraiment dangereuse mais Yahiko la connaissait si bien qu'elle n'avait pu lui cacher la lueur d'excitation qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, éclairé ses yeux. Nagato, lui, avait marmonné un vague « Hmm » et avait attrapé, Yahiko dirait même arraché des mains, les mots de passe pour accéder au système interne de la Uchiha Corp. et depuis 8 heures ce matin, ils ne l'avaient plus vu.

À 10 heures, Konan, petit bout de femme élancé aux courts cheveux noirs et aux étranges yeux violets, était devant Yahiko, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu sais que je te hais ? lui annonça-t-elle alors qu'il était penché sur le dossier de la police concernant la mort des parents d'Itachi.

- Oui pourquoi, lui répondit-il sans même lever les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas voir mon fiancé pendant des jours au moins ! L'Uchiha Corp. ! Un magasin de jouets pour enfants !

- Je sais et… ?

- Ton cousin est un crétin.

Là, Yahiko leva la tête. On ne parlait plus du couple Konan/Nagato mais bel et bien de leur affaire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Impossible de protéger efficacement quelqu'un dans un endroit pareil. Pas assez de caméras, pas assez d'agents, trop d'ouvertures, de baies vitrées immenses et d'immeubles environnants donnant directement sur le bureau.

- On sait ça : Itachi a déjà été attaqué hier après-midi par l'un de ces immeubles.

- Merde… Et alors ?

- Naruto a assuré, comme d'hab'. J'ai le rapport d'Asuma là – il fit un geste vers le coin droit de la table basse sur laquelle il travaillait –, tout y est. C'est à en pas y croire. Naruto est un fou furieux, mais un fou furieux qui assure !

Konan attrapa le dossier et le feuilleta rapidement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant la photo de la balle coupée en deux.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ?

- Si… Et sans ciller en plus.

- Mais aucune arme n'aurait pu résister à un tel shoot à cette distance ! C'est une balle d'HK G3 !

- Sauf les siennes apparemment, lui annonça-t-il, le visage fermé et le regard perdu dans le vague.

La jeune femme posa le dossier et prit place en face de son ami. Assise juste sur le bord du fauteuil, elle était penchée en avant, les coudes ancrés sur ses genoux écartés et elle posait sur lui un regard inquisiteur :

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Yahiko se renversa dans son propre siège et soupira profondément.

- Y a toujours un truc étrange avec Naruto. Un instinct hors du commun, un sens de l'observation bien au-delà de la normale, il cicatrise cinq à six fois plus vite qu'un être humain standard… Et crois-moi, la liste est longue… Comment crois-tu qu'un gamin de 16 ans peut devenir un maître du katana ?

- Et t'as une réponse à tout ça ?

- Non, aucune. Je sais qu'il y a une espèce de secret de famille qui entoure Naruto mais je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir quoi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que si Naruto a le moindre pressentiment, il faut le croire sur parole. Il a toujours raison.

Un des sourcils de la jeune femme se cacha sous sa frange.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si jamais on est en pleine opération et qu'il annonce, comme ça, qu'il faut faire retraite, il faut le faire, sans se poser la moindre question ?

- C'est ça. Et je peux t'affirmer que si ça arrive, il te sauvera la vie.

Un sourire dubitatif étira les lèvres de Konan.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oui. Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie trois fois, sans le savoir. Une fois alors que mon père et moi devions rentrer à la maison, il s'est débrouillé pour qu'on rate l'avion. Si nous l'avions pris, nous nous serions abîmés en mer moins de 4 heures plus tard. Il n'avait que 9 ans. Une autre fois, je l'avais au téléphone et quand je lui ai parlé d'une sortie au ski avec des amis, il a pleuré et crié pendant près d'une demi-heure pour que je n'y aille pas. Je n'y suis pas allé et durant le fameux week-end, un de mes amis est mort, pris dans une avalanche, les autres ne devant leur survie qu'à une après-midi shopping. J'ai horreur du shopping, je serais mort avec lui. Et enfin la dernière fois… C'était y a pas si longtemps que ça… Une opération de police. Au moment de donner l'assaut, il a appelé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû répondre mais, étonnement, il n'avait rien de précis à me dire, juste envie de m'appeler… Le gang qu'on devait arrêter avait réussi à se fournir des balles perforantes. Un de mes hommes a été gravement blessé. Et tu me connais, j'étais prévu en première ligne… Crois-moi Konan, Naruto est une masse d'instinct pur qui sent à des kilomètres à la ronde le moindre problème.

Quand il reposa les yeux sur elle, le visage de la jeune femme avait perdu toute trace de doute. Son regard le perçait de part en part et il eut comme un frisson désagréable qui lui remonta le long du dos.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Ce fut au tour de Yahiko d'avoir l'air surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Yugito Nii… Une fille avec qui j'ai bossé à la CIA. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus en service et certaines de ses aptitudes me rappellent étrangement celles de ton cousin. Je pense que ce ne serait pas un mal de les réunir.

- Pourquoi ?

- À dire vrai ? Je ne sais pas, cette idée vient de me traverser l'esprit.

Elle se leva alors brusquement en agitant la main.

- Oublie, c'est stupide… Je ne sais pas…

- Non, tu as raison. Appelles cette fille, je rajouterai son salaire sur la note d'Uchiha-san.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, se posant muettement la même question : où est-ce que cette histoire allait les emmener ?

Naruto sortit du bureau, toutefois un peu surpris d'y avoir croisé le père de Gaara. Quand Temari avait lancé Sabaku-san un peu plus tôt, il s'était imaginé un oncle ou un quelconque membre de sa famille.

- T'appelles ton père par son nom maintenant ?

Temari ricana, elle s'attendait, en effet, à une telle remarque.

- Dans le cadre du travail oui. Je suis la secrétaire particulière de patron de l'Uchiha Corp. Ça ferait petite fille pourri gâtée si j'annonçais le patron d'une autre entreprise en l'appelant papa, non ?

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et fit la moue.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Ça ferait étrange…

Ils se sourirent avant que Temari ne lui fasse part du coup de téléphone de Shikamaru. La réaction très enthousiaste – il sauta en levant le poing – de Naruto l'étonna.

- Elles ont quoi d'important ces vidéos ?

- La tête du poseur de bombe !

- Sérieux ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant à demi, sous le choc.

- Ouais ma p'tite dame ! Enfin une piste !

Il vint la rejoindre à son bureau et s'assit sur le coin de celui-ci alors qu'elle reprenait place sur sa chaise.

- D'après ce que m'a dit le gardien, il est trop jeune pour avoir participé au meurtre des parents d'Itachi mais peut-être que c'est la même bande ? Après tout, le premier coup avait fonctionné alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre les mêmes hommes de main pour faire le sale boulot une seconde fois ?

- C'est pas bête, ça se tient.

Soudain un juron retentit dans le petit salon et le père de Gaara sortit peu de temps après. Il se planta devant Naruto et sa fille, son visage pourtant réputé pour son impassibilité, reflétait une certaine inquiétude.

- Un de mes immeubles a sauté ce matin ?

Il fallut au jeune homme une demi-seconde pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence à l'immeuble d'Itachi.

- La résidence Suna vous appartenait ? lui demanda-t-il, sceptique, tout en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Temari pour ne pas lui avoir dit.

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Ben non !

Le père de Gaara les interrompit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto :

- Ça va, mon garçon ? Uchiha-san m'a dit que tu étais proche de l'immeuble quand l'explosion s'est produite.

Son inquiétude pour Naruto qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années déjà était sincère et le jeune homme se fit d'un devoir de le rassurer.

- Tout va bien Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien que quelques égratignures.

Il se tourna alors vers sa fille.

- Tu demanderas à ton fiancé qui est sur l'affaire ! Je veux savoir…

- C'est Shikamaru qui s'en occupe, papa. Tu seras sûrement tenu au courant des progrès de l'enquête, sans aucun problème.

- Parfait, je veux savoir qui est l'abruti qui ose s'attaquer aux Sabaku !

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un coup d'œil, amusés par le soudain éclat du chef du clan Sabaku. Il se calma aussitôt et ses traits reprirent leur légendaire impassibilité.

- Bien. Je te fais confiance, Temari.

- Oui, papa.

Il retourna alors son attention sur Itachi, qui attendait, relativement étonné de l'intimité qui existait entre Sabaku-san et Naruto.

- J'espère, Uchiha-san, que ces pourparlers arriveront bientôt à leur terme et que les accords entre nos deux sociétés pourront être signés.

- Dès que le conseil a ratifié le contrat, tout sera en place.

- Très bien.

Ils se saluèrent avec toute la courtoisie due à leur position et le père de Gaara sortit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto.

Le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit Itachi dès que la porte fut refermée sur le patron d'une des plus grandes sociétés financières du pays.

- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez Sabaku-san.

- C'est le père de mon meilleur ami.

- Très bien.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et retourna dans le petit salon sans un regard en arrière. Un brin d'agacement agita Naruto qui se frotta, sans y faire attention, la nuque.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto ?

- Rien de grave. Je commence juste à me rendre compte du pourquoi il est si difficile à approcher.

Temari ricana.

- Pourtant tu es plus proche de lui en 24 heures que n'importe qui d'autre en 2 ans.

En réponse, Naruto grogna.

- Il n'empêche ! Je l'enfermerai bien dans un coin jusqu'à que toute cette affaire soit réglée !

- Ah oui ? Et tu t'enfermerais avec lui bien sûr ?

- Évidem… Il s'aperçut enfin du sourire dément qui mangeait la moitié du visage de son amie. Tu as l'esprit mal placé, Temari ! Je parlais de sa sécurité !

Elle ricana d'autant plus.

- Mais bien entendu, Naruto, bien entendu… En attendant, voilà le planning du patron pour aujourd'hui.

Elle lui tendit une feuille qu'il saisit et lui rapidement.

- Pas de sortie prévue ?

- Non, mais pas mal de rendez-vous. Et comme il n'y a pas de déjeuner à l'extérieur, il le prendra ici, comme d'habitude…

- Ok… Bon, je dois passer deux-trois coups de fils. Je vais dans le bureau.

Il suivi le geste à la parole et partit s'enfermer dans le bureau dévasté de l'Uchiha.

Bien loin de Konoha, au cœur d'un petit village au nord-ouest, un homme arrêta tout mouvement. Il prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration, et rengaina ses armes. Il leva les yeux au ciel où passaient quelques nuages paresseux. Il les observa durant plusieurs minutes puis il ricana.

_On dirait que le petit a enfin besoin de nous._

_**Mmm, le patron s'éveille, il va falloir bouger.**_

Aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient, l'homme soupira.

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné à Konoha. 4... 5 ans peut-être bien ?_

_**Tu as la mémoire courte, Bee. Ça fait juste 3 ans, quand le petit a eu 16 ans.**_

_C'est tout ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. _

Il y eut un long silence sans que l'homme ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

_**Bee… Il faut que l'on se prépare à partir…**_

L'entité prisonnière de l'homme soupira. Son hôte n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une boule de nerf.

_**Et n'oublie pas Shabondama, nous pourrions en avoir besoin.**_

_Ouais, ouais, ok._

L'homme se décida enfin à bouger et il prit la direction de la mairie où son frère tenait le village de Kumo d'une main de maître.

Cette fois-ci, Jiraya décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gamin ? Ça fait juste 3 heures qu'on s'est quittés.

- T'es pas à la maison ?

- Non… Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

- L'immeuble d'Itachi a explosé ce matin.

Naruto écarta le téléphone de son oreille, sachant d'avance que son grand-père gueulerait.

- QUOI ? T'as rien au moins ?

- Non, moi ça va mais… Shikamaru vient ce soir à la maison pour qu'on discute du meurtre des parents d'Itachi et voir s'il peut y avoir un lien.

- Ah ! Ça y est ? T'y viens ? Je te préviens que ce que je pourrais t'apprendre risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Je suis au courant. Itachi me l'a dit ce matin…

- Il te l'a… Ok. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il y aura toi et Shikamaru, c'est tout ?

- Peut-être Yahiko s'il y a du nouveau et j'espère convaincre Itachi de venir nous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Jiraya ne reprenne.

- On n'a jamais réussi à avoir sa déposition. Tout ce que l'on a su à l'époque, c'est Sasuke qui nous l'avait raconté. Les éléments matériels ont fait le reste.

- Mmm… Bon, on verra ça ce soir.

- Ok gamin ! À ce soir.

Naruto raccrocha et soupira. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir faire participer Itachi ? Sa raison lui hurlait que non, mais une petite boule au creux de son estomac lui murmurait que c'était un bon moyen de voir si, à l'époque, les flics n'avaient rien manqué. Malgré tout, sa poitrine se serra, les larmes d'Itachi était encore trop fraîches dans sa mémoire. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ce sentiment étouffant et composa un autre numéro : celui de Yahiko.

Sur une des plages de la région de Suna, une jeune femme se faisait dorer tranquillement au soleil. Son amie qui l'avait accompagnée dans ces courtes vacances 'entre filles' après une douloureuse rupture, flirtait avec un jeune surfeur blond comme les blés qui paradait devant elles depuis quelques jours déjà.

La sonnerie d'un portable brisa la quiétude du moment et la jeune femme jura. Elle farfouilla dans le sac posée à côté d'elle et sortit l'élément perturbateur. Un appel pour son amie.

- Hey ! Nii ! Un appel pour toi !

Son amie, une belle femme aux courbes parfaites entretenues par de longues heures d'entraînement, se tourna vers elle, balançant sa longue chevelure cendrée par-dessus son épaule d'un élégant mouvement de tête.

- C'est qui ?

Elle baissa le regard vers l'écran qu'elle fut obligée d'abriter de sa main pour pouvoir lire.

- Heu… Une certaine Konan…

Son amie jura et planta le blond surfeur pour courir jusqu'à elle. Elle attrapa le portable à la volée et, comme la sonnerie avait cessé, elle jura à nouveau.

- P'tain ! Elle balança le portable sur le sac. Si c'est important, elle rappellera.

La jeune femme allongé baissa ses lunettes de soleil et s'en retourna à son activité.

- Tu retournes jouer les midinettes avec le beau blond ?

- Oui, il est… amusant.

Elles se sourirent et Nii se tourna pour faire signe au jeune homme avant d'aller le retrouver. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta en chemin. Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos, lui laissant une drôle d'impression qui éveillait en elle bien des souvenirs. Cette impression que bientôt il y allait avoir du combat. Un ronronnement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et une voix rocailleuse raisonna dans sa tête.

_**Ça va être l'heure de partir bosser.**_

_On dirait, ouais. C'est quoi le plan ?_

_**Le boss a fini sa sieste. Il faut le retrouver.**_

_T'as la moindre idée d'où il est ?_

_**Non… Ça fait des siècles que le Gardien n'a pas eu besoin de nous.**_

_Bah, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le trouver. C'est quoi le nom du clan ?_

_**Namikaze.**_

Elle le murmura tout bas et fut sortit brutalement de sa transe par son portable qui sonnait à nouveau. Cette fois, elle se dépêcha de l'attraper avant que la sonnerie cesse. La coïncidence entre le réveil du Kyubi et l'appel d'une de ses vieilles connaissances de la CIA à quelques secondes d'intervalles étaient pour le moins troublante. Son instinct lui disait que où était Konan, il y aurait un Namikaze.

Elle décrocha :

- Hey ! Konan ! Ça fait une paye ma belle ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Une affaire sur laquelle je suis. J'aurais besoin de tes talents.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ton affaire ?

- Protection du petit prince Uchiha.

- Rien que ça !

- Ouais. Ça t'intéresse ?

Nii réfléchit un instant.

- Avec qui je bosserai ?

- Moi, Nagato, Yahiko et son cousin.

- Cousin ?

- Ouais, un mec hallucinant. Il me fait un peu penser à toi d'ailleurs.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent alors qu'un sourire se dessinait doucement sur son visage.

- Et il a un nom le cousin ?

- Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Ça doit rien te dire, il n'est pas dans le circuit. Il fait plus dans l'enseignement.

Elle retint in extremis un cri de victoire. Il était plus proche encore que ce qu'elle pensait.

- Mouais… Ça m'intéresse. Où et quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, à Konoha.

- Ok. Je peux être là demain matin.

Elle raccrocha sans même attendre le « À plus » et le « Te fais pas attendre comme d'habitude ». Mais si elle était contente, son amie, par contre, boudait.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Désolé Shii. Le boulot avant le plaisir.

- Mais je croyais que t'étais plus en service.

- Non mais Konan m'a sauvé les fesses une fois, je lui dois bien ça.

Shii soupira lourdement.

- Je finis donc mes vacances toute seule ?

- Désolé… T'as qu'à prendre ma place auprès du beau blond là-bas ! On était d'ailleurs en train de parler de toi tout à l'heure.

Le regard de son amie s'éclaira et elle était déjà en train de la rejoindre quand Nii attrapa ses affaires pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Yahiko venait de poser son portable quand Konan entra.

- Nii sera là demain.

- Mmm.

La jeune femme s'assit en face de son patron.

- Un problème ?

Yahiko releva la tête.

- C'est bien que ta copine vienne, on va avoir besoin de bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens d'avoir Naruto au téléphone. On a soufflé l'immeuble de l'Uchiha.

- Hein ?

- Ouais, le hall et le premier étage n'ont pas résisté. J'ai peur que ça est raté et que l'objectif était de faire écrouler l'immeuble…

- Merde !

Il se rejeta contre le dossier du canapé tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, stupéfaite.

- Comme tu dis. C'est quoi la spécialité de ta copine ?

- Elle s'appelle Nii et c'est la surveillance à distance. Elle n'a jamais perdu un client, ni raté une seule cible.

- Parfait. Un dedans et un dehors, c'est une bonne base de travail.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Je passe chez Naruto ce soir. Il y aura le flic chargé du dossier sur l'explosion, mon grand-père pour le dossier de la mort de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, sûrement Asuma même s'il ne l'a pas mentionné et Itachi s'il arrive à le convaincre. Il me faut tes premières estimations et un rapport préliminaire de Nagato.

- Ok, je lui en parle et on t'envoie ça sur ton portable.

Nagato, un trentenaire plutôt séduisant, à l'étonnante courte chevelure auburn quand on savait que la couleur était naturelle, entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où une machine à café flambant neuve y trônait comme la propriétaire des lieux. Il s'en servit une bonne tasse et reporta son attention sur ses collègues. À leur mine un peu sombre il soupira. Il le sentait venir, la charge de travail allait devenir écrasante en moins de temps qu'il lui en faudrait pour vider sa tasse et se resservir. Ce qu'il fit par ailleurs avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où sa fiancée était installée.

- Je flaire un problème.

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur son fiancé.

- On dirait que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Trois attaques distinctes : une tentative d'accident de voiture, un tireur d'élite et un poseur de bombe.

Malgré son air habituellement inexpressif, la surprise s'afficha sur les traits de Nagato.

- Eh bien… 3 tueurs potentiels. Ça va devenir compliquer de le protéger efficacement.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu penses que ton cousin va s'en sortir ?

Yahiko mit une demi-seconde de trop à répondre, trahissant son inquiétude malgré la réponse optimiste qu'il lui donna :

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui.

- Mouais… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais leur pare-feu me donne du fil à retorde.

Il se leva après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les cheveux de sa compagne. Yahiko l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- Il me faut un rapport préliminaire pour 18 heures, ça ira ?

- Sans problème !

Il sortit aussitôt et Konan se leva à son tour, prête à suivre son exemple. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais elle se révisa en le voyant replonger dans son dossier. Elle retint un soupir. Cette simple affaire de protection allait devenir une des plus difficiles et étranges dont ils aient eu à s'occuper.

Naruto posa lentement son portable sur le bureau d'Itachi. Quelque chose dans la voix de son cousin lui laissait l'amère impression que Yahiko pensait cette affaire perdue d'avance. Un grondement agacé lui échappa et il s'écarta du bureau où il était appuyé pour aller jusqu'au meuble qui enfermait Kusanagi. Il l'ouvrit et l'atmosphère de la pièce, bien qu'ouverte aux quatre vents, s'alourdit.

Avec respect, il caressa le fourreau du katana du bout des doigts et le vague murmure qu'il avait entendu une heure plus tôt revint. Bien que tout autant surpris que la première fois, il se concentra un long moment pour comprendre les mots qui filaient sous son crâne sans qu'il puisse en saisir le sens.

Soudain, un rire guttural couvrit le vague murmure qui figea Naruto, l'oreille tendu. Durant plusieurs secondes, aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce et le jeune homme regarda prudemment autour de lui.

_**Alors gamin ! On s'étonne à peine d'entendre une autre arme que la sienne et on se méfie de moi ? C'est vexant.**_

Naruto sursauta violemment et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Temari sursauta brusquement en entendant le hurlement de Naruto.

_A Suivre..._

_

* * *

_**Voilà****, voilà...**

**Maintenant que tout est en place...On va pouvoir commencer ^^!**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

**La suite ne viendra pas avant début juillet, fin d'école et migraine oblige.**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


	6. Le réveil des Gardiens

**Salut! Bonne année à tous!**

**Bon, je sais, vous me détestez... Encore une fois, j'ai un retard monstrueux! Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais bon, entre la fac, les gosses et mon homme...**

**Trêve de blabla...**

**Voilà la suite!**

**Toujours Dod qui corrige! (Merci ma belle!)**

**AH! Petite nouveauté: introduction de personnages originaux et d'autres mangas.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : L'éveil des Gardiens.  
**

000

Temari se précipita vers le bureau de son patron. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et trouva un Naruto à genoux au sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Elle accourut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla.

- C'est l'explosion, c'est ça ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Ça peut être un traumatisme crânien ! J'appelle une ambulance…

Elle se redressa pour aller appeler mais la poigne ferme de Naruto se referma sur son poignet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est passé.

Temari se retourna et cilla en voyant le visage de son ami couvert de sueur.

- Tu es sûr ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que…

- Non ! Non… S'il y a un problème je verrai avec Tsunade-baa.

La jeune femme regarda avec scepticisme le sourire tremblant que lui lançait son ami. Elle le connaissait bien ce sourire mais elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui, ça, elle le savait aussi. Il était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules dans un champ de mines.

- O-ok… Mais si tu as une autre crise, j'appelle une ambulance.

Naruto eut un soupir avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

- Merci Tem', je te préviens si ça ne va pas.

Elle se retint de grogner et le laissa seul, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil.

Une fois seul, Naruto s'affala contre le bureau, ignorant complètement les bouts de verre sur lesquelles il était assis. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_Qui es-tu ?_

_**Ma…ma… Tu ignores vraiment tout de moi ? **_

_Je ne poserais pas la question sinon !_

_**Ahahah ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'ignore ainsi ! **_

La voix se tut. Au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto perdit patience.

_Je peux avoir une réponse ?_

_**Les Senjus sont toujours aussi impatients ! Minato n'était vraiment qu'une exception…**_

_Minato ? Mon père ?_

_**Oui gamin, ton père ! L'esprit le plus fin que cette lignée ait porté… Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je suis le maître des Bijuus, Kyuubi no Yoko, envoyé sur Terre par Amaterasu lorsqu'elle a offert Kusanagi à son petit-fils lorsqu'il a été lui-même envoyé sur Terre pour gouverner le monde. **_

À ses mots, Naruto leva le nez et ses yeux se posèrent sur le meuble-coffre où reposait l'arme mentionnée.

_**T'as compris gamin… **_

_Les Uchihas descendent de Ninigi ?_

_**Aucune idée, cela fait bien des années que je ne me suis éveillé mais c'est fort possible…**_

_Mais tu parlais de mon père à l'instant…_

_**Le fait d'être conscient de son hôte est une chose, pouvoir interagir avec le reste du monde en est une autre. Et puis c'est à l'arme que je suis sensible… peut-être parce que tu es un Uzumaki.**_

Naruto se leva avant même que Kyuubi eut fini de parler et retourna près du meuble qu'il ouvrit. Il posa la main sur la garde du Kusanagi. Les murmures reprirent, emplissant sa tête de lamentations inintelligibles.

_C'est parce qu'il appelle à l'aide que tu es là ?_

_**Sûrement… Écoute gamin… Va falloir que tu assoies, l'histoire est relativement longue mais il faut que tu la comprennes pour que l'on puisse aider le porteur du Kusanagi.**_

Cela prit une bonne heure, le temps que le bijuu éclaircisse toutes les zones d'ombre.

Quand il eut terminé, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le temps à Naruto de digérer les nouvelles informations. Il caressa longuement le fourreau de l'arme tout en retournant dans sa tête ce qui venait d'être dit.

_C'est parce que je suis un Uzumaki que je suis si sensible au Kusanagi ?_

_**Oui. Ta mère devait être de la famille de celui qui l'a caché quand l'empereur est mort.**_

_Et tu dis qu'il y en a deux autres à travers le monde avec un pendentif et un miroir ?_

_**Exact gamin. Et ce qui est amusant c'est qu'à ta couleur de cheveux, on sait que tu n'es pas le gardien du Kusanagi. Ils devraient être rouges.**_

_Ma mère les avait rouges._

_**Peut-être, mais pas toi. Et tu ne connais pas d'autres Uzumaki ?**_

_À ma connaissance, ma mère n'avait plus de famille._

_**Mouais… Bref, Itachi t'a dit qu'il avait déjà entendu le murmure du Kusanagi.**_

_Oui._

_**Il y a deux possibilités à ça : soit il a du sang Uzumaki dans les veines, soit il est le descendant d'Amaterasu.**_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait de moi le protecteur d'Itachi puisqu'il a le Kusanagi ?_

_**Oui.**_

Un autre silence suivit.

_Cela faisait de mon père le protecteur de Fugagu Uchiha ?_

_**Oui et la réponse à ta prochain question est : il était déjà mort au moment du massacre. Et tu étais bien trop jeune pour faire quoi que se soit. Et puis…**_

_Et puis quoi ?_

Naruto entendit un soupir au fin fond de son esprit.

_**J'ai été emprisonné dans mon hôte au moment de la mort du dernier empereur légitime en 1185. Amaterasu-sama n'avait pas apprécié que je laisse mourir son enfant, elle a sévi. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand tes parents ont eu leur accident et je suis surpris d'avoir pu m'éveiller maintenant. **_

Malgré cette explication, Naruto se mordit la lèvre sous le brusque sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit.

_**Ne te flagelle pas pour cette histoire. Ton père a fait le bon choix en te protégeant lors de l'accident. Il devait le faire, sa lignée devait continuer. Et à présent tu peux rendre honneur à son sacrifice en protégeant le dernier maître du Kusanagi.**_

Les lamentations de l'arme, amplifiant son propre chagrin, amenèrent les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme qu'il chassa d'un geste rageur avant de reprendre la parole.

_Tu as dit ' les bijuus', il y en a d'autres comme toi ?_

_**Tu réfléchis bien, gamin ! Nous sommes neufs et maintenant que je suis éveillé, les autres vont s'éveiller à leur tour, si ce n'est déjà fait et venir à toi.**_

Le jeune homme eut encore un moment de réflexion.

_Gaara et mon maître en sont aussi n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**_

_Mon maître m'a raconté l'histoire des armes légendaires liées au Kusanagi dont la mienne et la sienne font parties. Après l'avoir raconté à mon meilleur ami, Gaara, il m'a dit en posséder une aussi._

_**J'ignore qui ils sont mais, ton maître a raison, notre pouvoir est intimement lié à nos armes qui ont été forgés par Susanoo lui-même. Quel est le nom des armes ?**_

_Tachikaze et Shabondama._

Kyuubi éclata de rire.

_**Bien, très bien ! Tu connais déjà les deux plus puissants bijuus après moi ! Celui qui possède Tachikaze est l'hôte du maître du vent, Ichibi et celui qui porte Shabondama est le maître du crystal, Hachibi. Il en manque encore 6…**_

_Lesquels ?_

_**Le maître de l'eau Nibi, le maître de la glace Sanbi, le maître du bois Yonbi, le maître de la terre Gobi, le maître de la foudre Rokubi et le maître du vide Shishibi. Un sale con celui-là, si tu veux mon avis.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto se retourna vers la porte où se tenait Itachi. Son regard avait légèrement changé. Il y avait de la noblesse dans les traits de l'Uchiha. Puis, au regard courroucé qu'il lui lançait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la main sur Kusanagi.

- J'écoute.

L'Uchiha se tendit. D'un geste sec, il ferma la porte qui était restée entrouverte et vint vers lui, irradiant de colère. Naruto eut juste le temps de sortir sa main du coffre avant que l'Uchiha ne le ferme d'un coup. Il se tourna alors vers Naruto, près à lui faire valoir la raison de sa colère mais il n'en eut pas le temps. D'une main assurée, le plus jeune l'attrapa par la nuque et vint coller sa bouche sur la sienne. En quelques secondes, toute volonté de s'opposer à Naruto disparut de l'esprit d'Itachi qui se laissa aller contre le corps puissant du jeune homme. Et quand l'autre bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, une douce chaleur naquit dans son ventre, lui faisant tout oublier, à part ce sentiment inédit de bonheur qui lui gonflait la poitrine et cette bouche qui lentement prenait possession de la sienne.

Quand Naruto s'écarta, Itachi eut peine à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans son bureau. Il resta un moment plongé dans les azurs pailletés de rouge de son garde du corps avant de se reprendre :

- Je suis venu chercher un dossier… et te dire que le déjeuner sera directement livré ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans moins d'une heure.

Avec difficulté, Itachi s'arracha aux bras de Naruto et alla chercher les papiers sur son bureau avant de ressortir, luttant pour ne pas jeter un dernier regard derrière lui.

À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que la voix de Kyuubi s'élevait à nouveau dans la tête du jeune homme

_**C'est bien la première fois que mon hôte tombe amoureux du porteur du Kusanagi. Bah… Tu seras d'autant plus efficace.**_

Naruto ricana. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant d'avoir un autre esprit dans le sien et cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être enfin complet, comme si, jusqu'à ce jour, il lui avait manqué une partie de lui-même.

000

_Konoha, collège Tobirama. _

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- Oui Moegi ?

- J'ai un peu de mal avec le problème, vous pourriez m'expliquer de nouveau ?

- Bien sûr.

Kakashi se tourna vers le tableau et expliqua une seconde fois le problème de maths, rajoutant quelques notes pour les aider à bien saisir le sens des différentes questions.

_**Encore en train de branler ? T'as pas autre chose à foutre ?**_

Les épaules du professeur se tendirent. La craie cassa net dans sa main. Kakashi se retint de grogner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Je croyais qu'on avait fini par se mettre d'accord._

_**Ouep mon pote, mais le boss a sifflé, il faut qu'on rapplique.**_

_Quel boss ?_

- Sensei ? Il y a un problème ?

Kakashi fit face à ses élèves. Ils le regardaient tous, comme si des cornes lui poussaient sur la tête.

- Excusez-moi, je dois sortir deux minutes.

Il jeta sans même y penser les bouts de craie qu'il avait encore dans la main dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau. Il se retourna avant de passer la porte.

- Commencez en attendant que je revienne. Moegi, tu surveilles.

- Oui, sensei !

Il sortit et alla à la fenêtre de couloir.

_Explique-toi._

_**Cette saleté de renard a enfin trouvé la clef de sa cage.**_

Kakashi soupira.

_Tu veux pas être clair, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter dire des conneries._

_**Relax. J't'ai déjà raconté pour les autres. Quand Kyuubi s'éveille, c'est que l'héritier a des emmerdes… Seul…**_

_L'héritier de quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_**L'héritier de l'Empereur, crétin ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ! Sérieux… T'as perdu des neurones avec les années ?**_

_La ferme ! Et puis on a un empereur… Je vois pas qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ! Y a la police pour ça._

Rokubi resta un moment muet.

_**Tu parles du type qui est sur le trône ? En ce moment ?**_

_Évidemment._

_**Putain ! Mais t'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai raconté y a 20 ans ! La lignée légitime est éteinte depuis 1185 !**_

Kakashi retourna les paroles du bijuu dans sa tête.

_Je ne te suis plus. Si la lignée est éteinte, en quoi le Kyuubi aurait besoin de nous ?_

_**Vas savoir. Il faut juste qu'on le trouve, après on verra.**_

_Mais bien sûr… Et il est où ?_

_**Alors ça c'est facile… Le petit blond que t'avais en classe y a 6 ans, celui avec les moustaches sur la figure, c'est lui.**_

_Naruto ?_

_**Ouais peut-être… Le cancre aux moustaches.**_

_Ok, on passera chez lui demain après-midi. Jusque là, fous-moi la paix._

Rokubi ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre.

- Fuu.. Je veux une cigarette.

- Vous n'avez pas cours ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Iruka, un autre professeur, se tenait devant lui, les bras chargés de papier et le regard inquiet.

- Si, je les ai mis sur un problème, j'en ai profité pour passer un coup de fil urgent.

- Ah… Faîtes attention à vous, vous êtes un peu pâle.

Il lui fit un sourire, doux, comme à son habitude et continua son chemin.

Kakashi bougea légèrement la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque et passa une main nerveuse sur celle-ci.

Chaque intervention de Rokubi dans sa vie était synonyme de catastrophe et ça lui donnait des sueurs froides. Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il allait revoir un de ses élèves préférés et un vieil ami de son père, Jiraya.

Du bruit dans sa classe le ramena à la réalité.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il laissa derrière la porte la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le démon qui l'habitait et reprit son cours, presque comme si de rien n'était.

000

_À Berlin, Allemagne._

- Vous avez rendez-vous aussi au Hugos Restaurant à 12h45 avec le secrétaire d'Etat aux affaires étrangères et ….

- C'est bon, Fraülein Oderschvank, on verra le reste plus tard, je…

_**Eh ben ! On dirait qu'on a voyagé !**_

Le consul honoraire Tenzo Yamato chancela. Il posa une main sur le mur pour maintenir son équilibre et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Herr Tenzo ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je… Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? À l'instant ?

La jolie secrétaire le regarda bizarrement.

- Non, Herr Tenzo… Vous avez entendu quoi ?

_**Hé hé… Elle est bien mignonne celle là ! On s'en fait pas dis-moi !**_

Yamato se redressa brutalement et cette fois, regarda franchement autour de lui. Mais à part eux deux, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

_**Arrête de regarder autour de toi comme un animal traqué, elle va finir par croire que tu deviens dingue.**_

Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de consul.

_**Bingo Kinder ! - C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit en allemand, hein ?- Je suis dans ta tête !**_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_**Ça y est ! Tu poses une question intelligente ! Allez, dis à ta demoiselle de déguerpir et d'annuler ton déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec le secrétaire de je-sais-plus-quoi, j'ai deux-trois mots à te dire.**_

_Je ne peux pas annuler un rendez-vous de cette importance…_

_**Oh si, et pas que celui-là d'ailleurs. On doit retourner au Japon, le boss vient de s'éveiller.**_

_De quoi vous…_

_**Les questions après ! Dégages ta mignonne et après on parle.**_

- Herr Tenzo, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, vous êtes tout pâle…

Yamato passa une main sur son visage et s'aperçut, dégoûté, qu'il était couvert de sueur. Il hésita une seconde puis se résigna.

- Non, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Annulez le déjeuner avec Herr Luisenbarne et le reste de mes rendez-vous de la journée.

- Bien, Herr Tenzo. Vous voulez que je fasse venir un médecin ?

- Non, un peu de repos sera certainement suffisant.

- Très bien. Bonne journée Herr Tenzo et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin.

- Merci Fraülein Oderschvank.

La jeune femme tourna les talons, le portable déjà en main pour exécuter les ordres de son supérieur. Yamato rejoignit son antre et se vautra dans son fauteuil.

_Alors ?_

_**On perd pas de temps hein ?**_

Il soupira lourdement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Vous êtes ?_

_**Yonbi no Saru, maître du bois, Quatrième Gardien de la lignée d'Amaterasu.**_

Il y eut un blanc. Une fraction de seconde, son esprit se déconnecta de la réalité, tant la surprise était grande puis il se mit à rire comme un dément. Peu importe comment la personne s'y prenait, l'illusion était parfaite. Mais pouvait-on réellement croire qu'il allait s'y laisser prendre ?

_**Mais j'espère bien que tu vas y croire parce que si on n'est pas avec le boss au moment où il aura besoin de nous, ça ne va pas être cool. Le boss n'est pas un type gentil.**_

Yamato se calma. Quelque chose dans le ton employé par la voix, Yonbi ? lui assurait que quoi que c'était, ce n'était pas une blague.

_**Tu deviens raisonnable. T'as de la famille encore en vie ?**_

_Hum… mon grand-père._

_**Appelle-le. Demande lui où est Mokuton.**_

_Mokuton ?_

_**Mes jittes. **_

Yamato réfléchit.

_La jitte, c'est une sorte de demi-sai ? Qu'on utilise par deux ?_

_**Ouep ! Et c'est bien ceux à quoi tu penses, je le vois dans tes souvenirs. Ton grand-père t'a appris à t'en servir, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_Oui._

_**Bien, très bien ! On rentre au bercail, on récupère mes armes et on trouve le boss.**_

_Et c'est qui le boss ?_

_**Kyuubi no Yoko.**_

_Hum hum__… __Et on le trouve où ?_

Le bijuu mit du temps à répondre.

_**Je ne sais pas.**_

Ce fut au tour de Yamato de prendre du temps.

_Parfait. On rentre, on prend les armes et on retourne la moitié du monde ? C'est ça ?_

_**Non ! Si le boss est réveillé, c'est qu'il est proche de Kusanagi. Et Kusanagi n'a pas quitté le Japon. **_

_C'est grand le Japon._

_**Aux dernières nouvelles, l'hôte de Kyuubi est un Senju.**_

_Un Senju… Et quand remonte les dernières nouvelles ?_

_**1185.**_

_Heu… L'an 1185 ?_

_**Ouais…**_

_C'est pas vrai…_

Yamato soupira lourdement. Bon, ça ne lui coûtait rien de passer voir son grand-père lorsqu'il rentrerait au Japon. Son retour était de toute façon prévue pour dans trois jours, il n'était que consul honoraire après tout. Le consul général serait de retour avant son départ.

_Ok… On rentre dans trois jours._

_**Ça devrait le faire.**_

_Jusque là, je ne veux plus t'entendre, j'ai du travail._

_**Oui chef !**_

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure sans interférence, Yamato se détendit. Bizarrement, cette discussion ne lui paraissait pas si étrange que cela, il avait même la vague impression d'être enfin complet pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était comme s'il avait cherché toute sa vie quelque chose sans le savoir et qu'il venait enfin de le trouver. C'était déstabilisant et pourtant, dans un certain sens, presque réconfortant.

000

_À Florence, Italie._

Haku ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il connaissait parfaitement ce petit picotement dans la nuque qui venait de le sortir de sa méditation.

_**Kyuubi no yoko s'est éveillé.**_

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au Japon. Ce pays lui inspirait crainte et rejet. Et il aimait vraiment l'Italie. Cet endroit lui avait offert une famille et une paix qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Non ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La paix avait commencé à l'envahir quand Sanbi avait envahi son esprit la première fois où il avait failli mourir. Il n'avait que 6 ans et cet homme avait voulu l'étrangler mais ce pouvoir… Il l'avait gelé sur place et la voix de Sanbi avait ampli sa tête.

Elle lui avait alors raconté son histoire puis celle de son hôte précédent, sa mère qui avait donné sa vie en le mettant au monde. Il lui devait son héritage : Sanbi et son wakisashi, Hyourinmaru. Puis il avait rencontré Zabuza que son père lui avait collé en tant que garde du corps après l'incident. Et il l'avait envoyé en Italie, chez un ami de longue date : Timoteo Vongola.

Haku s'arracha à ses souvenirs.

_Kerin doit venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Oui, elle a le Yasakani no magata. **_

_Bien, je vais prévenir le chef de la famille et la petite princesse._

Sanbi eut un petit bruit amusé et se tut. Elle interférait le moins possible dans la vie de son hôte et Haku lui en était reconnaissant.

Il entra dans la villa et prit directement le chemin de la salle d'étude où devait se trouver la jeune fille à cette heure-ci. Mais quand il croisa plusieurs hommes qui courraient dans les couloirs, suivi de près par un Zabuza en colère, Haku sut immédiatement qu'elle leur avait encore faussé compagnie. Il arrêta son amant.

- Elle a encore disparu ?

L'homme souffla.

- C'est une bande d'incapables.

- Ne sois pas si dur. Elle est douée.

Zabuza s'approcha et prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe.

- Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop indulgent avec elle. Le boss l'a adopté et lui a offert une famille, elle pourrait au moins faire l'effort de se plier à ses exigences.

Haku sourit, amusé. Zabuza, si réfractaire à l'autorité adolescent, était devenu le parfait homme de main et voulait maintenant donner des leçons d'obéissance.

- Inutile de la chercher, je pense savoir où la trouver.

Il prit la main de son compagnon et le traîna à sa suite, vers le bureau du 9e chef de la famille Vongola.

000

Kerin regardait l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père avec un sourire triste. Dans ses mains, un petit bijou en jade en forme de virgule qu'elle lui présentait.

- Il est devenu chaud cette nuit.

Timoteo sourit à la jeune adolescente à la chevelure incandescente et lui fit signe de venir jusqu'à lui. Elle se percha sur le bureau sans faire attention aux papiers qu'elle froissait. Ses yeux verts piqués d'argent se remplissaient doucement de larmes.

- Je vais devoir partir.

- Je sais, mon enfant. Ta mère m'avait prévenu d'une telle éventualité. Le bijou te parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il dit que je dois retrouver ma sœur et mon frère au pays où le soleil se lève. Mais je n'ai pas de frère et sœur.

Le plus vieux posa une main réconfortante sur celles de la jeune fille.

- Il y a des choses dans ce monde, mon enfant, que l'on ne peut comprendre avant de les avoir vues. Tu as vu toi-même les Gardiens de la famille s'entraîner.

- Oui.

- Alors tu dois comprendre de quoi je parle.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Ce bijou est très ancien, il a une âme, tu dois le suivre. Il te mènera à ta propre destinée.

Du haut de ses 13 ans, Kerin avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle devait partir mais le vieil homme avait raison. Elle devait y aller, pour savoir, pour apprendre.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

Timoteo glissa un regard apaisant à la jeune fille avant de donner l'autorisation à l'intrus d'entrer.

Haku apparut à la porte.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger seigneur Vongola, je cherchais mademoiselle.

Kerin se retourna.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Haku sourit doucement.

- Je crois que vous le savez, mademoiselle. Nous partons pour le Japon.

Le chef de la famille s'étonna.

- Nous ? Vous partez aussi ?

Haku entra dans le bureau, laissa le passage à Zabuza et referma soigneusement derrière lui.

- Mon propre destin est intimement lié à celui de mademoiselle. Elle est le porteur du Yasakani et je suis un des gardiens de la lignée d'Amaterasu, la maîtresse originelle des prêtres de la famille Uzumaki.

Kerin fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Cette histoire est longue, mademoiselle, mais vous devez savoir que vous êtes la descendante d'un des trois prêtres qui, à la mort du dernier Empereur légitime du Japon en 1185, se sont éparpillés à travers le monde avec les trois trésors divins afin que le pouvoir ne tombe jamais dans des mains étrangères. Les deux autres descendants sont appelés à vous rejoindre au Japon avec le Yata no Kagami et le Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

- Mais il y a un empereur au Japon !

Haku se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

- L'Histoire veut mademoiselle que le Yasakani soit au palais impérial kyoko à Tokyo et pourtant vous l'avez dans les mains.

- Ok… Je comprends mais… on fait quoi une fois arrivé au Japon ?

Le chef de la famille intervint.

- Si vous savez qui chercher, j'ai mon meilleur homme au Japon.

Zabuza prit la parole pour la première fois :

- Reborn ?

- Hum.

- C'est inutile, enfin je pense.

Kerin rougit en voyant le regard des trois hommes braqués sur elle.

- Le… le pendentif… enfin je pense que le pendentif me le dira.

Timoteo se leva.

- Très bien.

Il écrivit une note rapide sur un bout de papier qui traînait sur le bureau et le tendit à Zabuza.

- Je te les confie Zabuza. Au moindre problème, appelles Reborn, il saura quoi faire.

Le garde du corps prit le numéro de téléphone et s'écarta de quelques pas pour le rentrer dans son téléphone portable.

- Nous allons nous préparer. Nous devons partir le plus tôt possible.

Kerin sauta du bureau et étreignit son grand-père adoptif.

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, monsieur.

Le vieil homme lui rendit son étreinte.

- Reviens me voir de temps en temps.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux puis recula d'un pas.

- Allez vous préparer, je vais demander à Mina de faire préparer le jet pour demain matin, à la première heure.

Les trois jeunes gens allaient sortir quand le chef de la famille les arrêta un instant pour leur annoncer qu'il ferait préparer un grand dîner pour leur départ.

Une fois la porte fermée, Kerin attrapa la main de Haku.

- Ça va être dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa joue, enjoignant la jeune fille à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je le crains mais Zabuza et moi seront là pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Un sourire trembla étira ses lèvres et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Je vais devoir être courageuse, hein ?

Il l'attira contre lui, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant qui attendait un peu plus loin.

- Oui, très. Et je ne doute pas que vous y arriverez.

Kerin ne répondit mais au bout de quelques secondes ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter doucement.

- Je ne veux pas partir…

Les bras de Haku se resserrèrent.

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas quitter l'Italie.

Elle se redressa.

- Mais il faut qu'on y aille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, nos ancêtres ont accepté leur destin et nous devons en faire de même.

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur l'épaule de Kerin.

- Aller gamine, on fait le boulot et on rentre à la maison. Pas la peine de pleurer pour ça.

La jeune fille se retourna et croisa le regard amusé de Zabuza. C'était si déstabilisant sur le visage si dur du garde du corps que cela la fit sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de Haku et réussit à en coller un sur la joue du garde du corps malgré sa tentative d'esquive. Elle s'enfuit en riant, laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose mais ça va être dur d'en sortir vivant, non ?

- Je l'ignore. Le maître ne nous a plus appelés depuis presque 900 ans.

- Mouais. On va se préparer au pire. Tu embarques Hyourinmaru ?

- Oui, j'en aurais certainement besoin. Prends Kubikiri Houchou, on ne sait jamais.

L'expression de Zabuza se durcit. L'évocation de cette arme ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

- Je vais me préparer à partir. Fais attention à la petite en attendant.

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. Haku marcha dans le sens inverse, vers ses propres quartiers.

_Il se passe quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**L'héritier d'Amaterasu est en danger.**_

_Bien._

En entrant, la première chose qu'il vit fut son arme sur son socle, posée sur le seul meuble qui était venu avec lui du Japon, une petite commode qui avait appartenue à sa mère. Il le prit par la garde et le murmure de l'arme le submergea. Il la sentit pleurer et il savait que c'était en écho aux larmes du Kusanagi.

000

_Los Angeles, Etats-Unis._

Lys émergea en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit un œil et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit : 13h14.

Il se redressa dans le lit et attrapa une cigarette qu'il alluma alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme de grande stature, au visage étrangement doux sous une chevelure rousse. Il traversa la chambre sans accorder un regard à l'occupant et ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste brusque. La lumière inonda la pièce et Lys grogna. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et le whisky qu'il avait bu la veille, en quantité, lui tapait sur le crâne. Un geignement à ses côtés lui fit hausser un sourcil et il leva le drap.

Un homme, à première vue plus jeune que lui, dormait nu. Les yeux de Lys se plissèrent en essayant de se souvenir mais rien ne vint. Il donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse de l'intrus qui se réveilla.

- Hé ! Ça va pas ?

- Casse-toi.

- Quoi ?

Lys soupira.

- Je t'ai dit casse-toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa, indigné.

- Mais Lys, hier…

- Hier, c'était hier, maintenant, ca-sse-toi !

La colère flasha dans les yeux du jeune homme éconduit. Il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce, nu comme un ver.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'homme qui était venu le réveiller n'intervienne.

- T'es un salaud. Un jour, ça te causera des problèmes.

Lys lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu parles… C'est toujours la même chose : ils veulent coucher avec moi, ils couchent avec moi, après ils boudent quand je les jette. Pourtant… Je suis clair dès le départ. Enfin… Pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ?

- Merde Lys, il est plus d'une heure de l'après-midi.

- Et ?

- T'es vraiment… laisse tomber. Y a un problème, on va devoir bouger au Japon.

Lys repoussa la masse rouge et bouclé qui dégringolait sur son visage, dégageant un regard bleu piqué de vert très pâle qu'il posa franchement sur son homme de confiance.

- C'est à cause du miroir ?

L'homme tressaillit imperceptiblement, toujours trop sensible à ce regard perçant.

- Comment tu…

- Je l'ai senti cette nuit. Le murmure s'est amplifié

Il se laissa tomber sur son coussin et fit des ronds avec la fumée qu'il expira.

- Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas allé au Japon. On en profitera pour passer voir Sai.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Lys tandis que les yeux de son homme de confiance montèrent vers le plafond.

- Ça t'arrive de penser avec autre chose que ce que tu as entre les jambes?

Lys ricana et se leva, tout aussi nu que le jeune homme parti plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers une commode. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et sortit un petit miroir en bronze poli.

- Cette petite chose est vraiment étonnante.

Par ses doigts, il entendait ou plutôt, sentait le métal lui parler. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la surface polie et siffla.

- Hé ! J'ai changé depuis hier. C'est pas mal.

L'homme approcha et vit le reflet sur le miroir. Il n'y avait plus de séduisant rouquin mais un grand brun, aux traits durs. Seuls les yeux étaient identiques.

_**Susanoo…**_

Au murmure du bijuu qui vivait en son sein, les yeux du jeune rouquin s'agrandirent.

- Susanoo… souffla-t-il.

Lys lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et l'observa un moment, les yeux plissés.

- Ça explique certaines choses.

Un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage et il déplaça l'objet de manière à voir le reflet de son ami.

- Hé, hé, ta tronche est pas mal non plus, Juugo !

L'homme regarda par dessus son épaule. À la place de son image, il y avait les traits fins d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, aux joues lacérées de trois ouïes sur chacune et dans son dos, on pouvait voir plusieurs queues s'agiter.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne ta coloc'.

Il reposa le miroir dans le tiroir qu'il referma et en ouvrit un autre d'où il tira un caleçon.

- Bon je vais prendre une douche.

Juugo était resté figé par ce qu'il venait de voir et ne fit pas attention à Lys qui s'approcha dangereusement trop près de lui.

Une main sur sa poitrine le sortit de son apathie.

- Tu veux peut-être venir avec moi ?

Juugo baissa la tête. Les yeux bleu-vert pétillaient de malice. Il repoussa doucement la main.

- Arrête avec ça.

Lys se recula en ricanant.

- Comme tu veux !

Puis il sortit en chantonnant, son mal de tête ayant bizarrement disparu.

_**Cet homme est une ordure ! Tu mérites mieux que ça !**_

_Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude._

_**Juugo, tu ne peux pas me cacher ton cœur, tu le sais non ?**_

_Je sais… Tu as vu ?_

_**Oui. Si Susanoo intervient lui-même, ça explique le réveil de Kyuubi no Yoko.**_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_**Depuis la mort du dernier empereur, Kyuubi était prisonnier par la volonté d'Amaterasu pour avoir laissé mourir sa lignée. Son réveil sous-entend…**_

_Qu'il y a à nouveau une lignée ?_

_**Pas tout à fait. Cela veut dire que la lignée ne s'est jamais éteinte et que pour une raison ou pour une autre, on nous a tenu l'écart jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et surtout, que celle-ci est en danger.**_

Le regard de Juugo dériva sur la porte que Lys venait de franchir.

_Et pourquoi Susanoo ?_

_**Ça, je l'ignore mais ça n'augure rien de bon et nous pourrions trouver Tsukuyomi au Japon.**_

_Amaterasu ?_

_**Si c'est vraiment grave…**_

Juugo resta un moment à réfléchir mais, malgré toutes les informations que Gobi pouvait lui donner, il ne parvint pas à une explication logique. Il finit par sortir de la pièce. Dans le salon, il trouva Lys en grande discussion au téléphone.

Il se servit un café et se contenta d'attendre en le sirotant, contemplant sans se cacher le torse parfait qui se pavanait nu et encore humide devant lui.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Lys raccrocha. Il se tourna vers son ami.

- Je viens de prévenir Duo que l'on partait. Il m'a donné une adresse où l'on pourrait aller. D'après lui, si on cherche quelque chose, il le trouvera.

- Qui ?

Lys balança son portable sur un des fauteuils et se servit un café aussi avant d'allumer une cigarette.

- Un certain Namikaze Yahiko.

- Jamais entendu.

- Il a précisé qu'on pourrait nous indiquer où le contacter au domaine Senju à Konoha.

_**C'est ça ! Senju ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Kyuubi no yoko, son hôte était un Senju.**_

Avant que Juugo n'est pu faire la moindre remarque, Lys enchaîna.

- Ah… et on part dans 4 heures à L.A.X., Heero part pour Hong-Kong pour affaire. Il fera un détour pour nous déposer à Tokyo.

Juugo hocha la tête tranquillement, essayant de donner l'impression que tout allait bien mais le poids qui était tombé sur son estomac au moment où il avait vu le reflet de Susanoo se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

000

_Konoha, Japon._

Après une bonne douche et juste vêtu d'un yukata, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu avait été éprouvante. Shikamaru était arrivé avec quelques clichés flous du poseur de bombes : un jeune type, à première vue, avec les cheveux longs, blonds. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le jeune flic avait bien expliqué que des techniciens surqualifiés étaient sur la vidéo pour la rendre la plus nette possible, mais il ne fallait rien attendre de ce côté.

Yahiko avait aussi fait son rapport et il n'était pas brillant. Son constat ? Itachi était une cible en or dans l'immeuble de l'Uchiha corp pour un tueur professionnel. Le système de sécurité était loin d'être à la hauteur et il y avait un manque cruel d'hommes. Les seuls points positifs étaient l'arrivée imminente d'un autre ex-agent de la CIA en renfort et l'entrée réussi de Nagato dans le système informatique de la société. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange ou d'irrégulier si ce n'était une défense en béton armée, digne du Pentagone et il lui avait fallu la journée pour en venir à bout. Cela paraissait suspect par rapport à la défense réelle du bâtiment.

D'après Yahiko, Nagato était surexcité par le défi qu'il venait de remporter et il lui avait promis des résultats en un temps record.

Puis il y avait eu le récit d'Itachi. Et c'était ce qui avait été le plus difficile pour Naruto. Réentendre cette histoire était dur mais de voir son compagnon la lâcher avec froideur et indifférence l'avait réellement meurtri. Il savait que c'était la seule façon pour Itachi de ne pas craquer mais sachant ce qui se cachait au fond du cœur de l'Uchiha, Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir pour l'arrêter et lui demander de se retirer. L'éclat de soulagement qui passa dans les orbes noirs de l'Uchiha n'échappa pas à Naruto et même s'il était sorti d'un pas raide, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de l'avoir brutalement congédié.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient appris c'était que l'interlocuteur, celui qui détenait Sasuke, avait une voix jeune, ce que Sasuke avait été incapable de dire à la police après le massacre.

Une idée traversa la tête de Naruto alors qu'il était en train de se repasser le film des souvenirs d'Itachi : Kusanagi était au pied de Fugaku.

L'arme avait donc été déposée là.

Est-ce que….

Naruto se leva en trombe et courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée sans se donner la peine de frapper et son regard tomba sur Itachi en bas de pyjama, assis sur un fauteuil, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et des piles de papiers étendues devant lui, sur la table basse.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils en voyant l'intrus essoufflé.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Naruto entra et referma derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la table basse, face à Itachi.

- J'ai une question : y avait-il d'autres armes que le Kusanagi chez vous ?

Itachi se redressa et lui jeta un regard qui lui demandait clairement de développer sa pensée. Naruto soupira et ordonna ses idées avant de parler.

- La question est : est-ce que Kusanai était la seule arme chez vous au moment de la mort de vos parents ou y en avait-il d'autres ?

Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, libres de toutes entraves alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question posée.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Non, mon père avait un autre katana mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Pourquoi ?

- Étaient-ils au même endroit ?

- Non. Le Kusanagi était dans le bureau que mon père avait fait aménager à la maison pour passer plus de temps avec nous et l'autre était dans le petit pavillon qui servait de salle d'entraînement.

Les lèvres de Naruto se pincèrent.

- Tu penses qu'on a choisi le Kusanagi ?

- C'est ça. L'autre était plus facile d'accès et on est allé chercher spécifiquement le Kusanagi.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Naruto l'observa un moment.

- Savez-vous pourquoi le Kusanagi murmure ?

- Et bien… D'après mon père, il est celui qui fut perdu par l'Empereur en 1185 et que notre famille en à la garde. Quand je lui ai dit que je l'entendais, il m'a répondu que j'étais le gardien du trésor sacré et que je devais le protéger.

Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cette nouvelle information pouvait les amener sur une toute nouvelle piste : une personne étrangère aux neuf gardiens d'Amaterasu était au courant pour le Kusanagi. Mais la même question demeurait : pourquoi avoir fait tuer Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha par leur fils ? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de juste voler l'arme ?

_**Si c'est au pouvoir que tu penses, gamin, voler l'arme ne sert à rien. Si Kusanagi ne reconnaît pas celui qui le manie, cela ne fonctionnera pas.**_

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Il manque forcément quelque chose…_

- …ruto. Naruto !

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

- Oui ? Pardon… Vous disiez…

Les lèvres d'Itachi s'étirèrent en un petit rictus amusé.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre avant de répondre. Il ne souhaitait pas trop en dire pour l'instant.

- Je pense qu'il y a un lien entre le Kusanagi, la mort de vos parents et les menaces qui pèsent sur vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, une sorte de vague intuition… Mais vous entendiez le Kusanagi avant, depuis vous ne l'entendez plus et moi, je le sens. Je sens ses larmes au milieu de mes tripes. Ça a l'air de n'avoir aucun sens mais je suis sûr que c'est lié… Quelque part…

Le jeune homme se leva.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Demain c'est samedi, est-ce que vous irez travailler ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste quelques papiers à récupérer dans la journée.

Itachi se leva à son tour pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à son protecteur qui l'attira brusquement à lui. Naruto ancra un regard terriblement sérieux dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha.

- Pas de mauvais tours, Itachi-san, vous ne sortez pas sans moi demain.

L'Uchiha soutint son regard sans difficulté puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres accompagné d'une légère coloration rosée sur ses joues.

- Promis mais ne préférerais-tu pas rester pour t'en assurer ?

Il se réfugia contre la poitrine de Naruto, cachant son visage, refusant de croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. S'il avait levé le nez à l'instant, il aurait pu voir que le visage de Naruto était rouge pivoine et que sa bouche s'était entrouverte sous la surprise. Cela parut des heures à Itachi avant que Naruto ne réagisse enfin. Les mains bronzées se fichèrent dans l'ondoyante chevelure noire et tirèrent à peine pour inciter leur propriétaire à relever la tête. Le sourire immense qu'afficha à l'instant Naruto accéléra brusquement les battements de cœur d'Itachi et il s'affola complètement quand le jeune homme se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

A nouveau, cette bulle de bonheur envahit son être et il ne protesta pas quand Naruto le traîna à travers la pièce, d'abord pour éteindre la lumière puis pour le conduire vers le lit où il l'allongea doucement. Il l'y rejoignit tout de suite et ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Naruto l'enferma entre ses bras dans une tendre mais ferme étreinte et pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi sombra dans le sommeil sans crainte.

000

Au milieu de la nuit, un vent d'une extrême puissance se leva entre les immeubles du centre de Konoha. Il se transforma vite en un tourbillon au pied de la tour de l'Uchiha corp. Il n'y avait personne pour assister au phénomène mais s'il y avait eu un témoin, il aurait pu remarquer, au sommet du tourbillon, une forme humaine qui montait, à l'aide des vents violents jusqu'au dernier étage où la forme prit pied dans la pièce encore ouverte aux quatre vents.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour arriver devant le meuble dont il ouvrit le couvercle. Avec une sorte de révérence, il prit le Kusanagi et ressortit par là où il était entré.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**Bien... Maintenant on va jouer!**

**Il y a, dans ce chapitre, deux références à Bleach, en dehors des sabres.**

**Le premier (ou la première) a trouvé les deux références aura droit à un Os sur le couple de son choix dans les fandom suivants: Bleach, Naruto, Harry Potter, Reborn! ou One Piece. Il sera même possible d'ajouter des personnages originaux comme Kerin et Lys ici présents ou encore Noa pour celles qui auraient lu mes fics sur GW!**

**Bonne chance et à bientôt!  
**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	7. Les mots de Susanoo

**Long time no see... ^^!**

**Pour la peine, ce sera un double chapitre cette fois-ci!**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Kishimoto. Lys et Kerin sont la mienne ^^!

**Bêta: **Dod, encore et toujours! Quel courage!

**Pour les reviews du dernier chapitre... Ben, mes liens ne fonctionnent plus. Ffnet n'est pas gentil avec moi, maintenant il y a un temps pour répondre.**

**Donc, un grand merci à: **EstrellaYYa, lana, lolo, richon, Netsune97, petit-dragon 50, Sunnynut, khendraja-aro, Pyrane, Asherit, dragonichigo, Nass, Nellto et Otllen-sama, ArnoFool, Miharu Itoe, ayumi16 et halinee.

**Pour la petite énigme: P**as de gagnant. Il s'agissait de Neliel en secrétaire de Yamato, beaucoup l'on reconnut, et Baragan en Ministre des Affaires Étrangères allemand! Luisenbarne est son nom de famille. Ok, celle-là n'était pas facile.

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!**

000

**Chapitre 7 : Les mots de Susanoo.**

000

Au milieu de la nuit, Sasuke se redressa en sueur, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Son cœur battait la chamade et cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir respirer normalement. Il resta prostré sur son lit un moment, essayant de rattraper, en vain, des bribes de son cauchemar. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était une voix grave qui murmurait quelque chose d'effrayant sans toutefois savoir quoi. Mais le frisson de pure terreur qui remontait son échine rien qu'à évoquer cette voix… Puis il y avait cette autre voix, plus claire, qui essayait de combattre la voix grave, sans succès. Après avoir inspiré profondément pour se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation, Sasuke se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Encore abruti de sommeil, il prit le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la cuisine. Malgré la peur, il essaya de comprendre ce que les voix avaient bien pu dire et s'arrêta en voyant de la lumière filtrer sous la porte du bureau de son oncle. Il était rare que son oncle travaille aussi tard. Il s'approcha de la porte afin de le prévenir de l'heure mais une voix, autre que celle de son oncle l'arrêta.

« Ça n'a pas été très compliqué, y avait personne pour surveiller.

- Très bien, -Sasuke reconnut son oncle-, il ne me manque plus que les deux autres.

L'autre ricana.

- Encore du boulot ?

- Non, plus pour l'instant. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi.

- Ok. »

Entendant des pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte, Sasuke se réfugia dans la bibliothèque à quelques mètres et, laissant la porte entrouverte, il observa la haute silhouette de l'étranger disparaître dans le couloir. À cause de la pénombre, il fut incapable de distinguer ses traits mais il lui sembla être immense et large comme un taureau. Ce genre de type ne courrait pas les rues et il était certain que personne dans l'entourage de son oncle ne ressemblait à ça. Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis se fustigea mentalement. Depuis que son frère recevait des lettres de menaces, il voyait le mal partout. Son oncle devait encore magouiller un truc pour un quelconque contrat en rapport avec la société familiale. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière.

Il attendit encore un peu et dès que son oncle fut parti à son tour et que la maison fut redevenue calme, il sortit de la bibliothèque et s'en fut prendre ce verre pour lequel il s'était levé.

000

Nagato jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 6:17. Il s'étira longuement en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se massa les épaules. Il était sur son ordinateur depuis la veille et n'avait mangé que grâce à sa compagne qui lui avait emmené plusieurs sandwiches au cours des dernières 24 heures. Avec un sourire, il repensa à la dernière fois où elle était passée, vers 1h du matin, l'enjoignant à ne pas se coucher trop tard. Il avait accepté mais à peine était-elle repartie qu'il était tombé sur quelque chose.

A première vue, juste une erreur de chiffres. Mais c'était le premier couac qu'il avait décelé dans toutes les données qu'il avait vérifié jusque là. Ça n'avait pour l'instant rien donné mais un vague pressentiment lui disait qu'il était dans la bonne direction.

Enfin… Bonne direction ou pas, il était debout depuis plus d'un jour, il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il écrivit une note rapide à l'intention de Yahiko et une autre pour sa fiancée. Il fallait qu'on le laisse dormir s'ils voulaient des résultats rapides. Sans faire de bruit, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un dernier café.

Ses sens trop affaiblis par le manque de sommeil, il ne sentit pas l'ombre se déplacer derrière lui et il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand une douleur violente éclata à la base de sa nuque. Il n'eut qu'une seule pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience… _J'avais raison…_

000

Une petite valise à la main, Nii passait enfin le sas de sécurité pour entrer dans l'aéroport de Tokyo. Elle avait réussi à trouver un avion la veille au soir et avait passé plus de 6h dans l'avion. Elle ne crevait plus que d'une bonne douche, d'un bon thé et d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Mais avant tout, elle devait absolument se mettre quelque chose sous la dent : elle mourrait de faim. Avec Nibi en son sein, elle mangeait beaucoup plus que la normale et ce n'était pas le frêle repas servi dans l'avion qui avait réussi à la caler.

Un peu surprise que tout ne soit pas ouvert dans l'aéroport, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 6h43. Il était tôt. Trop tôt. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle allait devoir sortir en ville pour trouver quelque chose de potable à manger. Elle songea bien un instant à directement appeler Konan mais elle avait besoin de repos pour lui faire face. Elles n'avaient jamais été franchement amies et elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être diminuée par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la fatigue face à elle.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, rattacha rapidement ses cheveux et prit le chemin de la sortie de l'aéroport. Ce soir serait bien assez tôt pour les retrouvailles.

000

Une chaleur sur sa joue éveilla doucement Naruto. Il essaya bien de combattre ses sens qui se réveillaient pour continuer à dormir mais un mouvement contre lui l'en empêcha. Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour du corps qui se lovait contre sa poitrine. Il nicha son nez dans les longs cheveux noirs et inspira longuement l'odeur suave qui s'en dégageait. Un petit « Mmm… » lui répondit et Itachi se rapprocha autant que possible, encore endormi.

Tout sourire par cet agréable réveil, Naruto eut tout le loisir d'observer l'homme entre ses bras. Trois semaines tout juste qu'il le connaissait et les papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac alors qu'il détaillait les traits fins ne pouvaient laisser aucune place à l'interprétation : il était vraiment amoureux.

**On dirait que c'est réciproque…**

_Salut à toi aussi._

**Mouais, c'est ça. T'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? T'es obligé de me réveiller avec tes sentiments dégoulinants ?**

_Grincheux le matin on dirait, ne ?_

Kyuuby gronda sans répondre à son hôte qui, de toute façon, ne faisait pas grand cas de sa mauvaise humeur. C'était amusant, se dit le bijuu, c'était le même genre de pensées qui traversaient Minato quand il regardait sa femme…

Suite à la question purement rhétorique de son bijuu, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet de son invité : 8h26. Il était encore tôt mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il inspira une dernière fois l'odeur d'Itachi et se décida à se lever.

Tout doucement, il se dégagea des bras qui lui entouraient la taille et il sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

Il passa dans sa propre chambre pour revêtir un bas de pyjama et récupérer son portable et, en arrivant dans la cuisine, il tomba sur son grand-père.

« Déjà debout Ojiji ?

- Mm… Pas beaucoup dormi.

Naruto se servit un café avant de s'installer à table pour déjeuner.

- Tu t'es pris la tête sur cette histoire, hein ?

- Oui, c'était mon dossier après tout. Le seul que je n'ai pas pu résoudre. »

Il y eut un silence puis Jiraya reprit.

« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour ce gosse, tu sais ? Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et quelqu'un s'acharne encore contre lui…

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul.

Soudain, son grand-père se mit à l'observer suspicieusement, surtout à cause du reflet orangé que jetaient ses yeux bleus alors qu'il était dos à la fenêtre.

- Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

Naruot posa sa tasse :

- Heu… À part l'explosion ? Non pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme pensa bien à Kyuubi mais il doutait que son grand-père fut au courant.

- Tes yeux, gamin.

- Quoi mes yeux ? Ils ont quoi mes yeux ?

- Ils virent à l'orange.

- HEIN ? »

Naruto se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Face à son reflet, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non seulement le bleu de ses yeux se piquait d'orange mais en plus, -quoique c'était peut-être son imagination-, ses pupilles étaient un peu allongées pour être tout à fait normales.

« Merde ! »

**T'inquiètes pas comme ça gamin, ça se calmera quand le problème sera réglé.**

_Et je vais continuer à changer beaucoup encore ?_

**Non. Sauf si tu te mets en colère. Là, tu pourrais avoir carrément mes yeux.**

_Merde…_

Le rire du bijuu le raccompagna jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu sais quoi de Kyuubi, Ojiji ?

- Oh, ça y est ? Alors c'est bien ça ? Il protège le petit Uchiha ?

Particulièrement intéressé, Naruto s'assit et rapprocha sa chaise de son grand-père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Eh bien pas grand-chose… Seulement la légende familiale selon laquelle un démon se transmettrait de génération en génération et qu'il protégerait envers et contre tout la personne la plus précieuse de son porteur.

Le rire du bijuu retentit à nouveau et la langue de Naruto claqua, signifiant bien son énervement à la bestiole qui envahissait ses pensées.

- Mais tu devrais en parler avec ta grand-mère. Après tout, c'est de son côté à elle.

- Où est-elle ?

- A l'hôpital. Elle rentrera sûrement assez tard.

- Ah… »

Il se leva et remercia son grand-père. Ça lui faisait un poids en moins de savoir qu'il pourrait en discuter avec sa famille.

**Tu devras faire attention à ce que tu leur dis quand même. Tu es le premier avec qui je peux discuter depuis presque un millénaire…**

_Et mon père ?_

**Tu n'écoutes pas gamin. J'étais conscient de mon porteur sans pour autant pouvoir interagir avec lui. Ton père, même s'il était au courant de cette légende, n'a jamais cru que je pouvais vraiment être en lui.**

_Ok. Je ferais gaffe. _

Il retourna dans la chambre et alla réveiller Itachi. Pour se faire, il glissa sur les draps et vint doucement caresser le visage de l'Uchiha. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne commence à grogner. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et la remarque acerbe qu'il réservait à l'opportun qui le réveillait fut ravalée pour laisser place à un timide bonjour. Il leva un peu la tête pour venir chercher un bref baiser puis il se recala dans la chaleur des draps, tout contre le jeune homme.

« Hey… murmura doucement Naruto, il est 9 heures.

- Mm… »

Jusque là, Naruto était allongé sur le côté, se soutenant sur un coude. D'une pression de la main, Itachi le fit basculer sur le dos et il posa sa tête sur son torse. Naruto ricana. Où était donc le fameux Itachi Uchiha qui ne touchait personne et qui ne laissait personne le toucher ?

Caché par ses longs cheveux, Itachi se laissa aller à rougir un peu de son audace mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cette peau et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait l'attiraient plus que de raison. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la chair à sa portée, descendant jusqu'à la blessure sur le flanc. Combien de blessures déjà, rien que pour lui sauver la vie ? Dans ses pensées, encore si peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de lui, ses doigts continuèrent leurs chemins tranquillement, passant le nombril, le creux des abdominaux et il sursauta quand une autre main, plus grande et dorée se posa sur la sienne.

« Vous risquez d'aller trop loin, Itachi-san. Pas que ça me gêne mais… »

Cette fois il rougit franchement. Sa main était à la lisière du pantalon de pyjama que Naruto portait. Il pouvait sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts les fins poils dorés qui disparaissaient dessous. Ses yeux suivirent et il découvrit, embarrassé, le désir qui tendait le tissu. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il le désirait vraiment ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il força sa main à passer sous celle qui la retenait et avec une lenteur qui tuait Naruto qui ne lâchait rien du mouvement, il vint frôler le sexe gonflé.

Le grondement étouffé qui répondit à son geste diffusa une chaleur intense dans son ventre et éveilla son propre sexe. Ayant passé les quatorze dernières années sous calmants, à essayer d'endiguer de manière définitive les bouffées délirantes qui le prenaient à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de sensations.

Naruto le sentit se tendre. De sa main qu'il avait laissée sur son ventre, il vint attraper son menton et redressa son visage vers lui. L'angoisse se lisait parfaitement au fond des yeux noirs, derrière beaucoup de gêne et un soupçon de désir. Il lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce genre de contact, n'est-ce pas ? »

Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Ça paraissait tellement idiot qu'un homme de 26 ans n'ait jamais eu aucune relation ni amoureuse ni sexuelle de sa vie.

Naruto ne put retenir son sourire de s'agrandir. Savoir qu'il serait le premier à devenir aussi intime avec lui gonflait sa poitrine de joie. Il lui caressa la joue, ramenant sur lui le regard d'obsidienne. Il se redressa et vint chercher la bouche de son compagnon pour l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. Tout en l'embrassant, il le ramena à sa hauteur et il se tourna un peu, collant leurs corps. Itachi gémit sourdement, s'arrachant de surprise au baiser, quand leurs sexes entrèrent en contact à travers des pyjamas et du drap.

Loin de vouloir forcer le contact, Naruto ne bougea pas et attendit que le regard noir se focalise à nouveau sur lui. L'angoisse était toujours là mais le désir prenait doucement le pas sur celle-ci. Encouragé par ce regard qui se brouillait, Naruto glissa lentement sa jambe entre celles d'Itachi qui le laissa faire, à la fois curieux et anxieux de la suite. Un autre gémissement passa ses lèvres à la nouvelle friction sur son membre. La chaleur se propageait partout dans son corps, lui donnant de légers frissons. Pris par le plaisir, il ne vit pas le regard bleu s'assombrir légèrement mais la plainte sourde qui échappa au jeune homme ébranla Itachi jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Surprenant alors Naruto, ce fut lui qui initia le geste suivant. Il balança ses hanches et le grondement qui lui répondit l'incita à continuer. Rapidement, l'un et l'autre se perdirent dans le plaisir qu'ils s'offraient. Naruto laissa sa bouche se balader sur le cou, le visage et les épaules de son compagnon tandis que les ongles de celui-ci s'agrippaient dans son dos.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de balancements langoureux pour qu'Itachi se rende, tendant son corps vers Naruto, lui lacérant le dos sous le choc de ce premier orgasme. Devant les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillants de son compagnon, la chaleur dans les reins de Naruto gonfla d'un coup et il rejoignit son compagnon sur les rives du plaisir.

Quelques instants plus tard, surpris et honteux des réactions de son propre corps, Itachi essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Naruto. Se faisant, il fit une grimace dégoûtée en sentant son pyjama coller à sa peau. Un bref instant pris au dépourvu par la réaction de son compagnon, Naruto le rattrapa par le bras et le ramena contre lui. Il se permit un sourire, caché dans la longue chevelure noire.

« Il va nous falloir une bonne douche à tous les deux. »

Les joues d'Itachi atteignirent des records de rougeur alors qu'il grognait contre la poitrine de son garde du corps. Le corps de Naruto tressauta sous un rire silencieux. Itachi releva alors son visage vers lui, trouvant peu agréable que l'on se moque de lui mais sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge devant le sourire éclatant et les yeux pétillants du jeune homme. C'était si déconcertant. Tout était si déconcertant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Son corps, son cœur, sa tête avaient des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avait-il vraiment le droit de se laisser aller à cette possibilité de bonheur que ce jeune homme, sorti de nulle part, lui offrait ? Le visage d'Itachi se ferma. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'assurer de l'avenir de Sasuke, c'était son unique priorité. Après… Deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses joues le sortirent de ses sombres pensées. Le regard de Naruto était à présent sérieux.

« Je vous aime. »

Surpris et quelque part blessé par cet amour, Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un pouce se posa en travers de sa bouche.

« Pas la peine de me dire que c'est inutile, que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. - Naruto soupira. - J'ignore ce que vous avez en tête mais quelle que soit le fardeau que vous portez sur vos épaules, je peux vous aider. »

Itachi se détourna. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner dans cette histoire. Il y était déjà trop mêlé par la stupidité de son petit frère. Il se mordit la lèvre et, d'une ruade de l'épaule, se détacha de Naruto. Mais celui-ci avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre ce qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa aussitôt et, enferma à nouveau Itachi entre ses bras. Celui-ci essaya bien de se dégager mais il n'avait pas la moitié de la force physique du plus jeune.

« Écoutez… Je sais que c'est la mort que vous voulez mais s'il n'y avait que ça, vous ne seriez déjà plus là. En vous présentant en cible idéale, je suppose que vous souhaitez assurer l'avenir de Sasuke…

Cette fois, le calme apparent d'Itachi vola en éclat. Tout en essayant de se retourner pour faire face à cet inconnu qui essayait d'entrer dans la partie la plus profonde de son âme, il cria.

- Tu ignores par quoi je suis passé pour revenir ici ! Tu ignores les ténèbres ! La douleur ! La folie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

Naruto le retourna et le maintint par les épaules, suffisamment fort pour que le plus vieux grimace de douleur.

- Et alors ! Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Pour mourir en suite ? Sans vous soucier le moins du monde de la peine que vous infligerez ?

- Quelle peine ? Personne…

- Suffit ! Sasuke est venu me demander à genoux de vous protéger ! Il a bravé votre colère et peut-être aussi votre haine pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien ! Et il n'est pas le seul ! Temari aussi est venue ! Vos employés étaient soulagés de savoir qu'on allait enfin protéger votre vie ! »

Devant le regard rougeoyant de colère de Naruto, la colère d'Itachi fondit, ne laissant qu'une vague amertume. Il avait échoué ? Malgré cette attitude froide et sans état d'âme qu'il arborait depuis son retour, des personnes s'étaient attachées à lui ? Au point de le protéger ? Sasuke avait… Lui qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr ? Il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux qui le scrutaient sans pitié.

Le regard de Naruto s'adoucit.

« Je vous aime et je ne suis pas le seul. »

Sa prise sur ses épaules se relâcha et le corps de l'Uchiha bascula contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à trembler et des larmes tombèrent sur la peau de son cou. La douleur étreignit le cœur de Naruto et il se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Il y avait été un peu fort, au réveil, alors qu'ils venaient de partager un tendre moment. Il caressa doucement les longs cheveux noirs.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin. Mais comprenez que je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Les tremblements cessèrent et la voix d'Itachi, assourdie, s'éleva.

- Je dois le faire. Je dois assurer la sécurité de Sasuke. J'ai toujours pensé qu'après ce que j'avais fait à nos parents, il me haïrait le reste de sa vie et que la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de trouver les responsables et de m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait.

Naruto redressa Itachi, une nouvelle flamme brillant dans son regard.

- Je vous aiderai ! Je vous protégerai et trouverai les salopards qui ont détruit votre famille.

Itachi soupira.

- Je ne peux pas te demander ça…

Le jeune homme prit son visage en coupe. Itachi eut un frisson devant les orbes bleus qui rougeoyaient.

- Je vous le promets. »

Et pour éviter toute discussion, Naruto l'embrassa tendrement. Le sentant se détendre, il le prit contre lui avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit.

**Ce gamin n'a vraiment pas eu de chance…**

_Hum… Ça va être plus simple de mettre la main sur les responsables que de lui redonner le goût de vivre…_

**Non, je pense que tu as déjà bien entamé ses défenses. Au moins, il va arrêter de se mettre en premières lignes. De toute façon, maintenant que le lien est créé, je n'aurais plus aucun mal à assurer sa sécurité.**

_De quoi tu parles ?_

**Le Kusanagi, gamin. Maintenant que tu as posé ta main sur le Kusanagi et qu'il reconnaît Itachi comme son maître, le lien est créé. Je pourrais saisir chacune de ses émotions à des kilomètres à la ronde et sentir le moindre danger.**

_Mais pour la voiture ? Et le tireur ?_

**Ça ? Ce n'est pas Itachi que j'ai senti, c'était l'aura meurtrière des assassins. **

_Ok…Et tu l'as sauvé… ?_

Le bijuu ricana.

**Parce que je suis un héros dans l'âme.**

_« …_ruto. Naruto !

La voix d'Itachi coupa court à la discussion entre Kyuubi et son hôte.

- Hein ? Oui, pardon… »

Les yeux noirs le scrutaient attentivement. Itachi ouvrit la bouche mais une sonnerie de portable l'empêcha de parler. Une fraction de seconde, les deux hommes se demandèrent d'où ça venait jusqu'à ce que Naruto reconnaisse enfin la sonnerie qui était attribué à son cousin. Il sourit piteusement.

« Je dois répondre, Yahiko doit avoir des nouvelles pour m'appeler si tôt. »

Itachi se mordit légèrement le bord de la lèvre et se redressa, permettant à Naruto de se lever pour attraper son portable qu'il avait pris avec lui le matin même, justement pour ce genre de raison.

Naruto attrapa son portable et décrocha, tout en continuant à sourire à Itachi qui grimaçait à nouveau en se levant. Le jeune homme ricanait en le voyant attraper du bout des doigts son pyjama au niveau de la hanche. Le brun lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain et Naruto hocha la tête alors qu'il répondait à Yahiko.

« Ça va ? »

A mesure que Yahiko parlait, le sourire de Naruto s'effaça.

« Tu plaisantes là ? »

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent de colère et un petit croc vint égratigner sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ok, j'arrive. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche. »

Naruto raccrocha et balança son portable sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Nagato avait été agressé chez lui. Chez lui, putain ! Ils avaient eu le culot de venir défier une ancienne de la CIA, un ancien flic de la police de Tokyo et un ancien de la lutte antigang de Los Angeles. Un grondement sourd raisonna dans sa poitrine. Quoi que ça lui coûte, il aurait la peau de ces salopards.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre de son compagnon et gueula dans le couloir.

« Yamashiro !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un gamin de 15 ans, disciple de Naruto et qui vivait sous son toit, arriva en courant.

- Oui Sensei ?

- Tu veux bien attendre ici et dès que Uchiha-san sortira, tu lui diras que je le retrouverai au petit salon rouge. Sers-lui son petit déjeuner au passage.

- Oui Sensei. »

Naruto le laissa là et retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait retrouver Yahiko à l'hôpital.

000

Il entra dans le petit salon un quart d'heure plus tard. Itachi l'attendait dans le fauteuil que son frère avait occupé quelques jours plus tôt, sirotant tranquillement un café. Devant l'air grave de son garde du corps, Itachi se redressa et son visage perdit le petit sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto s'assit en face de lui et se servit une tasse de café avant de répondre.

- Le meilleur ami de mon cousin, qui travaille avec moi sur notre affaire, s'est fait agressé chez lui ce matin. Il est à l'hôpital dans le coma. »

Itachi se tendit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus ferme avec Sasuke… S'il avait été plus fort, il n'y aurait pas eu de blessé…

Naruto le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Arrêtez de penser que vous êtes le responsable. Vous vous battez seul contre un monstre à plusieurs têtes. Quoi que vous imaginiez pour arriver à vos fins, vous n'y arriverez pas seul.

- Mais…

Naruto se leva et frappa ses mains sur la table basse.

- Il n'y pas de mais ! Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Sans personne vous n'arriverez à rien, et je tiens à vous garder en vie ! Nagato y était préparé, nous sommes tous préparés !

Itachi se renversa dans le fauteuil et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas la volonté de s'opposer à Naruto et malgré tout, avoir la possibilité de pouvoir enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un était vraiment attirante. Il leva les yeux sur lui.

- J'abandonne. Fais ce que tu veux.

Naruto soupira. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord de la table basse, face à lui. Il prit la tasse de ses mains, la déposa à côté de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Vous ne devez pas abandonner, je veux dire, c'est votre combat, laissez-nous vous aider. »

Il laissa passer un moment de silence, observant les émotions qui défilaient dans les pupilles noires et quand la tendresse fit enfin place, il parla de nouveau.

« Je vais aller à l'hôpital. J'aimerais que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Itachi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je peux travailler d'ici. Il faudra juste que j'aille récupérer des papiers au bureau dans l'après-midi.

Naruto se leva.

- Très bien. Je serais vite revenu. »

Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis sortit. Cette fois, il avait l'assurance qu'Itachi ne bougerait pas dans son dos. Il passa prévenir son grand-père et lui taxer les clés de sa voiture. Jiraya lui dit de prévenir son cousin et le petit jeune chargé de l'enquête sur la bombe. Naruto lui répondit qu'il avait l'intention de le faire dès qu'il en saurait un peu plus sur l'état de Nagato.

Pris par ses pensés, il sortit de la maison sans faire très attention et il se retrouva bêtement sur les fesses après avoir percuté quelqu'un.

« Tu dois être bien soucieux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a devant toi. »

Naruto leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard amusé de son ami Gaara. Celui-ci avait un peu la même réputation qu'Itachi et pareil, Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à comprendre Gaara. Il lisait en lui comme un livre grand ouvert et cela le perturbait quand les gens disaient qu'il était inexpressif.

**Ah… Ichibi.**

Gaara ne loupa pas la fraction de seconde où le regard de Naruto se perdit avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur lui.

« C'est bien ça. Kyuubi est éveillé ?

Naruto se releva et lui serra la main avant de répondre.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

- Oui, je devais en parler avec toi. Shukaku m'a prévenu hier.

- Shu…quoi ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

- Ichibi, si tu préfères.

- Ah… Ok. Écoutes, je n'ai pas le temps là… Naruto s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes… Tu es libre, là ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu dans la journée si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- C'est exactement ça. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Viens avec moi et je t'explique ce qui se passe en chemin. »

Gaara acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et suivit son ami qui prenait le chemin du garage.

000

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Naruto avait fini de raconter ce qu'il savait à son ami, plongeant celui-ci dans une intense discussion avec son bijuu.

_J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi on doit protéger l'Uchiha. Ce n'est pas un Uzumaki, il n'est donc pas le porteur légitime du Kusanagi et il n'est pas non plus l'héritier du dernier Empereur…_

**Je ne sais pas. Mais il est forcement l'un ou l'autre. Sinon le Boss ne nous auraient pas appelé.**

_Il faut que je parle à mon père. Il doit en savoir plus que ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir._

**Hum… Ça risque de ne pas être aussi facile.**

Une main se posa sur son bras. Gaara sortit brutalement de ses pensées et darda un regard noir sur son ami.

« Désolé de t'interrompre mais je dois aller voir comment va Nagato.

- Oui, Bien sûr. »

Garra s'aperçut alors qu'il était à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son ami avait dû l'y emmener sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se permit un fin sourire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto pour lui faire baisser ses gardes ainsi.

« Je vais t'attendre dehors.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- C'est ta famille, Naruto. Je vais en profiter pour passer un coup de fil à mon père.

- Ok. Ça ne devrait pas être long. »

Naruto regarda son ami partir et ce ne fut que lorsque la chevelure rouge disparut de son champ de vision qu'il s'enquit auprès d'une infirmière du numéro de la chambre de Nagato.

000

Il avait appris avec soulagement qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. La blessure de Nagato était impressionnante mais pas vraiment grave. Le médecin leur assura qu'il devrait se réveiller dans les 24 heures. Ils avaient convenus qu'il fallait garder Nagato sous surveillance quand même, et Konan se dévoua. De toute façon, son ex-collègue serait là dans la journée et pourrait prendre sa place dans l'équipe en attendant que Nagato soit de nouveau sur pied. Et ni Yahiko, ni Naruto n'y trouvèrent à redire.

En sortant de la chambre, le plus vieux attrapa l'autre par le bras.

« C'est une sacré galère, cette affaire.

- Je sais. Je ne m'y attendais pas quand j'ai accepté d'aider Sasuke. Je suis désolé, Yahiko.

- T'en fais pas pour nous, on a survécu à pire. Et puis…. »

Yahiko entraîna son cousin dans une salle d'attente vide et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Nagato a du mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Ce qui veut dire…

Les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent.

- … que quelqu'un surveille le réseau informatique de la Uchiha corp, finit-il à sa place.

- Exactement. Tu peux être sûr que dès qu'il se réveillera, il voudra se remettre au travail.

- C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Konan…

- Tch… Avant que tu n'arrives, elle jurait qu'elle trouverait les salauds qui avaient ça. Crois-moi, maintenant, ils sont d'autant plus motivés, tous les deux.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux un moment avec qu'il ne se lève.

- Viens avec moi. Je dois parler avec Tsunade-baa et je voudrais que tu écoutes ce qui se dira.

Yahiko haussa les sourcils. Le visage de son cousin exprimait un sérieux qu'il lui avait rarement vu.

- Ok, je te suis. »

Ils eurent du mal à trouver leur grand-mère. Elle visitait les malades les plus graves de l'hôpital et il fallut toutes les ressources des deux cousins pour qu'elle accepte de laisser tomber sa tournée pour les écouter.

« J'espère que c'est important, gamins, sinon, ça va chauffer pour vos fesses. »

Les deux gamins, de 29 et 19 ans rappelons-le, se regardèrent, contrits. Malgré leur assurance que le sujet était important, ils n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre encourir la colère de leur grand-mère.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et ils restèrent debout devant elle comme deux enfants pris en faute. Naruto se mordillait la lèvre, sans savoir par où commencer et Yahiko regardait dehors, par la baie vitrée, pour ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de Tsunade.

« Alors ? J'attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que vous me traîniez à travers tout l'hôpital ?

- Baa-chan, commença Naruto d'une voix peu assuré, qu'est-ce que tu sais de Kyuubi ? »

Toute trace d'exaspération disparut des traits de Tsunade. Elle se leva de son bureau et les enjoint à venir s'installer avec elle dans le petit salon qui jouxtait son bureau. Elle appela Shizune et lui demanda, malgré l'heure, du saké. La jeune femme s'apprêta à refuser mais le regard sérieux de sa patronne la fit acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bien, gamin, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Naruto raconta tout depuis le début. Les murmures de Kusanagi, à la voix de Kyuubi qu'il entendait dans sa tête en passant par ce que le bijuu lui avait raconté. Il s'interrompit quelques instants quand Shizune amena le saké demandé. Tsunade en but une rasade avant de s'exprimer à son tour.

« Tu sais Naruto, Kyuubi est une vieille légende familiale et au fil du temps, nous en avons accepté l'existence uniquement à cause de l'habitude maladive des hommes de la maison de jouer au héros. Mais je dois t'avouer que, comme je l'ai constaté chez ton père, tu guéris beaucoup plus vite que la normale et tu fais des trucs qui dépassent l'entendement, sans parler de ton sens de l'observation surhumain. J'ignorais cette histoire de Gardiens et de porteurs des trésors impériaux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la présence du Kyuubi décuple les capacités de son porteur. »

Naruto se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait rien appris de plus.

**Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À la grande révélation du siècle ?**

Le jeune homme grogna sans répondre. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu avec cette discussion mais peut-être quelque chose, une piste, un début d'idée.

« Vous plaisantez avec cette histoire hein ?

Tsunade et Naruto se tournèrent vers Yahiko qui les regardait, incrédule. Si Tsunade n'y croyait qu'à moitié et, uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu des preuves physiques, Yahiko, lui, était bien trop terre à terre pour pouvoir y croire.

- Absolument pas, Yahiko.

Celui-ci se leva à moitié, en colère.

- Mon meilleur ami vient de se faire agresser et tu me parles d'une vieille légende poussiéreuse ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Le jeune homme se trouva pris de court. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son cousin mettrait en doute sa parole.

**Tu es sans espoir. Laisse****-****moi ta place.**

_Hein ?_

**Ok, ferme les yeux, concentres-toi et visualise une place entourée de flammes.**

_Ok._

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Naruto qui avait l'habitude de méditer. Rapidement, une place pavée de pierres noircies apparut dans son esprit, illuminé par de hautes flammes qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur et au centre, la haute silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux longs, comme fait de flammes. Il était à demi-nu, sa peau mâte luisant à la lueur du brasier qui les entourait, un pagne noir couvrant ses jambes. À ses chevilles et ses poignets, de larges bracelets de métal brillaient à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient autour d'eux. Des yeux rouges et fendus en leur centre par une pupille verticale, étirés sur les tempes comme ceux d'un tigre, le regardaient fièrement.

**Naruto. Tu as déjà l'allure d'un guerrier.**

_Kyuubi ? Tu es Kyuubi ?_

Les lèvres rouges de l'homme s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé.

**Le seul, l'unique.**

Il s'avança vers lui, sans bruit, d'une démarche féline, dangereuse, tendant immédiatement Naruto qui se mit sur ses gardes.

**Ne t'agite pas, il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de t'attaquer. On verra ça plus tard, quand on commencera ton entraînement.**

_Mon entraînement ?_

**On en discutera tout à l'heure, pour l'instant…**

Il posa ses doigts sur le front de Naruto.

… **reste là.**

Yahiko se recula instinctivement quand les cheveux de Naruto ondulèrent lentement sous une brise qui n'existait pas. Ils s'allongèrent et prirent une couleur feu étonnante. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Yahiko et Tsunade lâchèrent un petit cri surpris. Les yeux bleus de Naruto avaient viré au rouge et ses pupilles s'étaient fendues comme celles d'un chat.

Ils n'eurent plus aucun doute que ce n'était plus Naruto devant eux quand une voix caverneuse s'éleva à la place de celle du jeune homme.

« **Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas été à l'air libre.**

Il se leva et s'inclina devant Tsunade.

**- Tsunade-dono. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous êtes la digne héritière d'Hashirama.**

- D'Hashi…rama… bredouilla-t-elle, m…mon ancêtre ? »

Tsunade et son petit-fils sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un sourire torve apparut sur le visage de Kyuubi, alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux sable qui tombaient en fines mèches sur ses yeux entièrement noirs où une étoile dorée faisait office de pupille entra. Tsunade reconnut malgré elle Gaara, uniquement à cause du tatouage que l'être qui venait d'entrer portait sur son front.

« **Kyuubi-dono. Cela faisait quelques années.**

Devant les yeux incrédules de Yahiko et de sa grand-mère, les deux monstres s'étreignirent. Le plus jeune se tourna vers le seul humain encore présent et murmura :

- Y en a encore beaucoup ?

Kyuubi se tourna vers lui.

**- Nous sommes neufs.**

Soudain, les yeux rouges se voilèrent et Kyuubi s'effondra. Ichibi le rattrapa de justesse et ricana.

**- Naruto n'est pas encore assez fort pour supporter la transformation**.

Effectivement, les cheveux reprirent leur longueur et leur couleur naturelle et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur ciel d'été. Ils se portèrent immédiatement sur celui qui le tenait.

- Ichibi ? Il porta une main aux cheveux et murmura : c'est étrange de voir Gaara avec cette couleur.

**- Mon hôte a des goûts discutables.**

Naruto ricana et sous ses yeux étonnés, Gaara réapparut, la mine renfrognée.

- Il se prend pour qui le vieux croûton… Des goûts discutables…

Gaara aida son ami à se remettre sur ses jambes puis l'aida à aller jusqu'au fauteuil où il était assis précédemment en voyant qu'il avait du mal à garder son équilibre.

- Tu vas devoir t'entraîner, tu sais ?

Aussitôt, Tsuande et Yahiko sautèrent sur Naruto. Le médecin prit son pouls, vérifia ses pupilles et soupira de soulagement en écoutant sa respiration. Devant leurs regards inquiets, Naruto se passa une main sur la nuque et leur fit un sourire désolé.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Yahiko serra les poings, surtout pour ne pas en coller une à son cousin qui venait de lui foutre la peur de sa vie. Il souffla et se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir avant de lui coller une claque derrière la tête.

- Me refais pas un truc comme ça sans prévenir. Bref, il va falloir compter avec vous neuf, c'est ça ?

Naruto et Gaara opinèrent du chef.

- Toute cette histoire est liée aux Gardiens et aux trésors impériaux, assura Naruto.

- Et où sont les sept autres ?

- Tu te souviens de Bee-Sensei ?

- Oui.

- Ben en voilà un autre. Pour ceux qui manquent, j'ignore où et quand ils vont apparaître.

Yahiko se gratta pensivement la joue.

- Attend, je crois que j'en connais un autre Konan m'a parlé d'une fille qui a le même genre de capacités que toi.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, la fille dont elle nous a parlé tout à l'heure.

- Nii Yugito, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de l'implication des bijuus dans une histoire aussi terre à terre que celle du meurtre de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha et de la tentative sur leur fils. Jusqu'à ce que le portable de Naruto sonne. C'était Itachi et il était près de 14 heures.

000

Lys s'étira paresseusement. Ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin et avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel dans le centre de Tokyo pour se reposer avant de partir à la recherche du porteur du Kusanagi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit à côté de lit : 14h28. Il bailla puis se décida pour une bonne douche avant d'appeler le service d'étage pour avoir un truc à grignoter. Il passa dans le salon pour prendre quelques fringues et tomba sur Juugo, encore endormi, sur le canapé. Lys soupira et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Cet homme était trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il caressa doucement les cheveux roux. Cela faisait pratiquement 10 ans qu'il était à son service et il l'aimait profondément. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Mais comment pouvait-il se permettre de salir une âme aussi innocente ? Il en était totalement incapable. Il le briserait, certainement. Juugo gémit faiblement dans son sommeil et Lys retira sa main. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps et il était persuadé que le jeune homme avait veillé autant qu'il le pouvait sur son sommeil.

De son sac, il sortit ses affaires, puis sentant la chaleur du miroir, il l'attrapa et se laissa envahir par le murmure incessant. Il était plus audible qu'aux États-Unis. Est-ce parce qu'il se rapprochait des deux autres trésors impériaux japonais ? Il saisit le nom d'Amaterasu et de Senju sans pour autant comprendre exactement ce qu'il murmurait.

Brusquement, un frisson glacé remonta son échine.

**Tu n'es rien qu'un lâche ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon descendant.**

Lys lâcha le miroir comme s'il avait été brûlé, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir avait bougé.

« Qu… quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, effrayé malgré lui.

Comme au bout de quelques instants il n'y eut pas de réponse, en tremblant, il reprit le miroir. Il vit son reflet ricaner et un grondement indistinct envahit sa tête. Les yeux froids finirent par se poser sur lui et le visage se durcit.

**- Le démon qui t'accompagne n'est pas un être faible. Il en existe huit autres qui nous aideront à détruire celui qui remet en cause l'équilibre du monde. **

- L'équilibre du monde ?

Susanoo rit, ou plutôt grogna, devant son air abasourdi.

**- Tu pensais réellement qu'il fallait remettre la lignée de ma sœur sur le trône ? Mais ils sont déjà sur leur nouveau trône.**

- La lignée ? Elle existe toujours ?

Une voix féminine derrière lui le fit sursauter et lâcher le miroir.

**- Maître ? »**

Lys se retourna et tomba nez et à nez avec la co-locatrice de Juugo, comme il la nommait si bien lui-même. Ses longs cheveux bleus lui tombaient presque sur les pieds et il pouvait voir les cinq queues battre l'air derrière elle. Gobi darda sur lui un regard assassin avant de venir prendre le miroir qui était tombé à ses pieds.

« **Maître ? »**

Mais cette fois-ci, Susanoo resta silencieux. Le démon tapa du pied, exaspéré. D'un geste désinvolte, Gobi lança le miroir dans la valise de Lys puis se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci se recroquevilla malgré lui en voyant la colère envahir ses yeux et ses ouïes, qu'elle avait sur les joues, frétiller.

« **Toi ! »**

Elle disparut de son champ de vision pour réapparaître juste devant lui et lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

« **Cela t'apprendra à jouer avec les cœurs innocents ! Ne vois-tu pas tout le mal que tu peux faire à Juugo. Tu n'es qu'un …. »**

Brutalement ses yeux se voilèrent et elle tomba dans ses bras. Lys la rattrapa de justesse. Les longs cheveux bleus redevinrent la courte chevelure rousse qu'il connaissait si bien et le démon laissa place à son ami. Lys soupira lourdement. Il ne voulait avoir cette discussion avec personne, surtout pas avec le démon qui partageait le cœur et l'âme de Juugo.

Le jeune homme entre ses bras finit par se réveiller en geignant. Il porta une main à sa tête alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. En voyant le visage de Lys à quelques centimètres du sien, il sursauta et essaya de se dégager mais Lys fut plus rapide et l'obligea à rester la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Poses-toi deux secondes. Tu dois être épuisé par la démonstration que vient de me faire ta coloc'.

- Je… Ma… Tu veux dire que Gobi…

Lys acquiesça.

- Oui, elle a pris ta place l'espace de quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme s'assit et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ignorait complètement qu'elle pouvait prendre sa place. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de demander s'il y avait une raison quelconque à sa soudaine apparition.

- Hum. Susanoo m'a parlé.

- Hein ?

Avant de répondre Lys se leva et tendit la main vers son ami pour qu'il fasse de même. Juugo ignora la main tendue et le suivit jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai pris le miroir et mon reflet, enfin celui de Susanoo, m'a parlé. Il a dit que vous étiez neuf et qu'il fallait détruire celui qui menaçait l'équilibre du monde.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Ta coloc' est intervenue et il a disparu.

Juugo se prit la tête et grogna en se penchant en avant.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi Susanoo intervient ? Il n'est jamais intervenu depuis la création des trésors impériaux !

Lys l'observa murmurer, bouger la tête pour affirmer ou, au contraire, rejeter une idée, durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'un peu de sueur perlait sur sa peau. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. Repose-toi un peu. T'as pas l'air bien.

Il passa une main sur sa tempe, confirmant ainsi qu'il avait bel et bien un peu de fièvre puis doucement mais fermement, il le repoussa sur le canapé pour qu'il s'allonge.

- Allonges-toi encore un peu. On a le temps de trouver ton Boss…

Juugo repoussa alors sa main puis se redressa.

- Non on n'a pas le temps ! Kyuubi n'est pas un type qu'on fait attendre…

Cette fois, les traits de Lys se durcirent et il le repoussa plus franchement. Et malgré que son ami soit plus puissant que lui, il n'eut aucun mal à le faire s'allonger.

- Kyuubi attendra. Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu es malade. Donc tu te reposes et je fais monter de quoi te remettre sur pied. »

Trop surpris, Juugo ne dit rien et laissa Lys s'occuper de lui. Il le regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec une serviette humide qu'il posa sur son front puis attraper le téléphone pour leur commander un petit déjeuner.

**Je suis désolée. En entendant Susanoo-sama j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas entraîné à la transformation.**

_C'est pas grave… Je…_

**Si ! En forçant le passage, j'aurais pu te tuer !**

_Arrête… Je te dis que ça va. Je serais vite sur pied._

Le démon ne répondit pas mais le jeune homme sentit toute la détresse de son bijuu. Il se permit un sourire. Depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée, elle agissait plus comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue que comme le démon combattant qu'elle était réellement.

000

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil attendri à la jeune femme qui se pressait contre lui. Sakura était venue le sortir du lit vers 11 heures du matin de manière parfaitement délicieuse et après un déjeuner fait maison, elle l'avait entraîné dans une petite balade très agréable avant de finir devant le portail du domaine Senju. Il s'était vaguement posé la question de comment il allait pouvoir s'échapper quelques heures pour aller voir Naruto entre deux baisers mais, comme si elle savait, elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner voir son ami d'enfance.

Heureux d'avoir mis la main sur ce petit bout de femme qui semblait le comprendre mieux que lui-même, il l'étreignit brièvement puis l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne fasse sonner la cloche de l'entrée.

Le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent de concert en entendant une portière claquer.

« Hey ! Sakura ! »

Naruto approcha à grands pas et vint étreindre son amie qui le lui rendit bien. Puis ils s'écartèrent, et, avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme serra la main que lui tendait son ancien professeur.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Ça fait des années !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sakura qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Gaara brisa ce moment de gêne en la saluant à son tour.

- Et moi ? On ne me présente pas ? »

Derrière eux, Yahiko attendait en faisant une moue plus comique que vexé. Naruto rit brièvement et, posant une main sur son épaule pour le pousser vers Sakura et Kakashi, il présenta son cousin.

Et alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour, Gaara le retint et murmura à son oreille pour être sûr que Sakura ne les entendent pas.

« Ce type… Tu le connais bien ?

Naruto le regarda surpris puis se souvint que le jeune No Sabaku n'avait partagé que le lycée avec eux. Il se frappa le front du plat de la main avant de ricaner bêtement. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il avait rencontré Gaara non à l'école comme c'était le cas de la plupart de ses amis mais parce qu'ils étaient les enfants de deux vieux amis.

- Pardon… C'était mon professeur au collège. Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

Gaara secoua la tête.

- Non…. Juste que c'est l'un des nôtres. C'est Rokubi, le maître de la Foudre.

Le regard de Naruto coula sur son ancien professeur et quand il rencontra le regard gris, il comprit. Ce qu'il y lut confirma immédiatement les propos de son ami. Si Sakura était là pour le plaisir de visiter un ami, le visage grave de Kakashi lui disait clairement qu'il était là pour quelque chose de plus important.

- Et pourquoi Kyuubi n'a rien dit ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Gaara.

- Tu n'as pas idée de l'énergie qu'il a fallu à ton bijuu pour faire l'échange tout à l'heure. S'il n'avait pas tout pris sur lui, tu serais certainement sur un lit d'hôpital.

Naruto blêmit.

- C'est pour ça qu'il parlait d'entraînement.

- Oui et pour maîtriser ton élément aussi.

- Hein ?

Gaara fut coupé par Sakura qui s'impatientait.

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps avec vos petites cachotteries ?

Naruto lui fit un immense sourire et, après un coup d'œil à Gaara qui voulait dire 'on reprendra ça tout à l'heure', il s'avança rapidement vers son amie et les précéda dans la maison. Ce fut alors au tour de Kakashi de ralentir pour être à la hauteur de Gaara.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Hum. »

Kakashi se détendit un peu et rejoignit sa compagne qui l'attendait, avec Naruto et Yahiko, à l'entrée de la demeure.

**Nous sommes déjà trois, et deux autres devraient arriver dans la journée dont Hachibi. C'est bien. À cinq, ça fait une bonne base de travail.**

_Hum… Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi Kyuubi nous réunit._

Devant le silence du bijuu, Gaara emboîta le pas aux trois autres et entra à son tour dans la maison.

000

Naruto invita ses amis à rester dans le petit salon rouge le temps qu'il aille informer Itachi de leur présence mais Yahiko lui rappela, s'aidant d'une claque derrière la tête de son cousin, qu'il était aussi de la maison et qu'il devrait être capable de s'occuper seul des trois personnes qui l'accompagnait. Naruto s'était éclipsé en riant, laissant Gaara, Sakura et Kakashi aux bons soins de son cousin.

Si le matin, il était persuadé que l'Uchiha ne sortirait pas sans lui, ce fut avec appréhension qu'il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il tendit l'oreille mais rien ne vint. Il frappa à nouveau puis, excédé par le silence, entra sans y être invité. Face à la chambre vide de tout occupant, il retint un grondement de colère : il avait encore filé.

D'un geste sec, il referma la porte et retourna au bâtiment principal. Il fulminait contre les imbéciles suicidaires quand une voix derrière lui l'obligea à se retourner.

« Tayuya ?

La jeune fille s'inclina.

- Naruto-sama, Jiraya-sama m'a demandé de vous prévenir dès que vous rentriez : Uchiha-san est dans le bureau.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Dans le bureau ?

- Oui, celui que vous avez toujours refusé d'occuper.

La jeune fille rougit un peu devant le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de son maître.

- Parfait ! Bien… Yahiko est à la maison avec des amis. Arranges-toi pour qu'ils soient correctement reçus.

- Oui, Naruto-sama. »

La jeune fille fila sans demander son reste. Le sourire de son maître l'avait toujours fait trembler et elle ne voulait pas commencer à bégayer devant lui.

Il retourna alors sur ses pas, passa la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Itachi, la sienne puis l'entrée du dojo. Il tourna à gauche au fond du couloir et se trouva face à la porte de ce qui aurait dû être son bureau s'il avait accepté de s'occuper de la paperasse du dojo.

Il fit glisser la double-porte et se permit un discret soupir devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Assis au bureau, devant un laptop ouvert et le bois couvert de papiers, Itachi travaillait, les sourcils froncés, en partie cachés par de petites lunettes rectangulaires. Le portable d'Itachi sonna. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il le chercha à tâtons puis le coinça entre son épaule et sa mâchoire.

« Ah mon oncle !… Oui, oui, j'attendais ton coup de fil…. Comment ça les actionnaires refusent les termes de l'accord avec No Sabaku-san ?… Bien… Ok… Oui… Je m'en occuperais lundi…. C'est ça… À plus tard. »

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone devant lui. Il le fusilla du regard comme si le petit appareil pouvait régler tous ses problèmes. Il frappa la table du poing puis soupira en se renversant dans le fauteuil de cuir noir. Il fit quelques mouvements pour détendre ses épaules et retira ses lunettes. Naruto l'observa un moment puis, finalement, plutôt content que l'Uchiha eut trouvé ses marques chez lui, il entra.

Au bruit de la porte qui se referma, Itachi sursauta et lança un regard noir à l'intrus. Il s'adoucit dès qu'il aperçut Naruto qui avançait vers lui.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller au mieux ?

Le jeune PDG soupira.

- Rien de grave. Rien qu'un problème mineur dans un dossier.

- Ok. »

Naruto fit le tour du bureau et repoussa le dossier du fauteuil afin qu'Itachi soit face à lui. L' Uchiha leva la tête vers lui, nullement gêné par l'attitude dominante du plus jeune.

« Vous avez un peu de temps ou devons-nous partir directement pour le siège de la Uchiha corp ?

- Ça peut attendre un peu, pourquoi ?

- Il y a quelques personnes que j'aimerais vous présenter.

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent.

- Qui ?

- Tout d'abord mon cousin Yahiko a qui j'ai confié la sécurité du bâtiment ainsi que deux autres personnes qui m'aideront à vous protéger.

Les yeux noirs se troublèrent un peu, laissant entrevoir la culpabilité d'Itachi à savoir de plus en plus de personnes impliquées alors qu'il voulait, à l'origine, se battre seul.

- Combien d'autres personnes vont être impliquées ?

L'expression de Naruto s'assombrit.

- Le problème est plus profond que vous n'avez pu l'imaginer jusque là. »

Naruto se recula et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à le suivre.

« Venez. »

Malgré que Naruto ait éludé sa question, la curiosité d'Itachi était piquée. Il prit la main tendue et se leva. Il resta un moment devant Naruto, les yeux levés vers lui, attendant, espérant presque qu'il se baisse… Il se ressaisit. Il n'était pas une de ces midinettes qui rougissaient à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient le garçon de leurs pensées.

Naruto gloussa et l'attrapa par la taille lorsqu'il se décida à passer à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et l'embrassa avec passion. L'Uchiha se tendit brusquement puis se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt clair de Naruto et un gémissement lui échappa, étouffé par la langue qui l'envahissait. Les bras de Naruto se resserrèrent autour de lui et il se raidit quand il le souleva de terre.

Itachi allait se plaindre et lui demander de le reposer au sol mais il fut pris au dépourvu par le sourire de Naruto et l'éclat joueur qui illuminait les yeux bleus. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres pâles de l'Uchiha puis, bien qu'hésitant, il se pencha et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant repose-moi. »

Il était mal à l'aise ainsi perché dans les bras de son tout premier petit ami. Cette pensée colora ses joues de rouge et s'ils avaient été dans un cartoon, ses oreilles en auraient certainement fumé. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit. Puis, magnanime et après un dernier baiser volé, le reposa au sol.

A peine les pieds de l'Uchiha touchèrent le parquet que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je comprends pourquoi on attend comme des cons depuis dix minutes, » ricana Yahiko qui entra suivi de Kakashi et Gaara.

Ils arboraient tous un petit sourire en coin qui mit mal à l'aise Itachi, toujours dans les bras de Naruto. Il essaya bien de se détacher du jeune homme mais celui-ci le retint, nullement embarrassé. Au contraire.

« Où est Sakura ? Vous l'avez perdue en chemin ?

- T'es con, le rabroua Yahiko, elle en a profité pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Kurenaï. »

Subitement, le corps de Naruto se tendit et l'atmosphère joueuse se dissipa. Itachi leva les yeux vers Naruto et vit que le grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres jusque là avait disparu et ses yeux rougeoyaient.

« C'est très bien, reprit Naruto. Gaara, Kakashi, je vous présente le porteur du Kusanagi. »

Il écarta légèrement Itachi de lui pour bien leur faire comprendre qui il parlait. Les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent autant que ceux d'Itachi qui ne comprenait pourquoi cette arme semblait prendre autant d'importance brusquement.

« Tu plaisantes ? Murmura Gaara, incrédule.

- Du tout. »

Kakashi et Yahiko ne dirent rien, attendant patiemment que Naruto, que Kyuubi s'explique.

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto, cherchant dans son regard une quelconque explication. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et inspira profondément. Il prit une main d'Itachi dans la sienne et la serra avec force.

« Vous et cette arme êtes au centre d'une histoire qui remontent à l'âge de la création de l'Empire du Levant. Il est temps que vous preniez conscience de votre importance.

- Naruto, il n'est pas un Uzumaki. Il ne peut…

Le regard dur que Naruto lança à son ami le fit taire.

- Je l'ai eu entre les mains, Gaara.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible ! Tu as plus de chance d'être le porteur que… »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Naruto qui coupa court aux récriminations de Gaara. Le corps du jeune homme s'enveloppa d'une aura rouge et la voix qui gronda n'était plus humaine. Dans un sursaut, Itachi se détacha de lui et recula jusqu'à être bloqué par le bureau.

**« Tu oublies ta place****,**** Ichibi ! »**

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Il ignorait qu'une telle manifestation était possible et pensa, s'adressant à Rokubi.

_Me fais pas un truc pareil sinon, je te promets, que je trouverai un moyen de te détruire._

Son bijuu ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Gaara baissa la tête, conscient qu'il avait outre passé son droit. Il avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que depuis le réveil de Kyuubi, ce n'était plus son ami qu'il avait en face de lui mais son chef et que celui-ci n'appréciait pas le moindre écart.

**« **Excusez-moi, Kyuubi-dono. »

Aussi soudaine que fut l'apparition de Kyuubi, la force se dissipa et Naruto chancela. Il se rattrapa au bord du bureau, faisant sursauter Itachi qui ne savait plus comment le regarder. Il finit par se reprendre, affichant un visage froid et sans expression.

« Il va falloir t'expliquer, lança-t-il au jeune homme, d'une voix froide.

- Itachi-san, murmura Naruto en levant la main vers lui qui fut chassée comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche.

Le regard de Naruto s'attrista alors que celui d'Itachi se durcit.

- Une explication, maintenant. »

Fermant les yeux, Naruto inspira profondément et il soupira. Résigné, il se redressa et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'Itachi occupait une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Gaara s'avança d'un pas.

« Je vais le faire, Naruto. Ma famille garde en elle l'histoire des Gardiens et se la transmet de génération en génération. »

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire. Le rejet de l'Uchiha venait de le blesser plus profondément qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le jeune homme invita donc les trois autres hommes à s'asseoir avec lui autour de la petite table basse qui trônait de l'autre côté de la pièce, entourée de fauteuils de cuir noir, face au bureau. Puis il s'exécuta.

Yahiko, qui était au courant suite à la discussion dans le bureau de Tsunade, ne suivit le récit de Gaara que d'une oreille, le regard rivé sur son cousin et sur l'expression triste et coupable qui jouait sur ses traits. Il se rendit compte alors que ce crétin était réellement amoureux de l'Uchiha.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Itachi s'exprima, d'un ton égal.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire me concerne. »

Naruto ne bougea pas alors que Gaara posait un regard étonné sur Itachi. Kakashi se permit un sourire et intervint à son tour, autant pour répondre à Itachi que pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

« Peu importe ceux qui en veulent à votre vie. Que cela soit à cause du Kusanagi ou pour une toute autre raison, le fait que votre vie soit menacée a éveillé Kyuubi qui nous a appelés à lui. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, murmura Naruto. Mais, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, le Kusanagi est au centre de cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yahiko en se tournant franchement vers lui.

- Parce que c'est avec lui qu'on a obligé Itachi a tué ses parents.

Les poings d'Itachi se serrèrent sur ses cuisses.

- Tu es sûr ? insista l'ancien flic.

- Oui…

Yahiko plongea dans ses réflexions.

- Ça expliquerait comme quelqu'un a pu s'introduire chez nous.

Naruto se leva et le rejoignit, restant debout derrière le fauteuil que Yahiko occupait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il leva la tête, assez pour apercevoir son cousin

- Tu m'expliques comment quelqu'un entre chez deux anciens keufs et une ancienne de la CIA sans aucune trace d'effraction ? Crois-moi personne n'aurait pu entrer dans cette baraque sans y être invité… Sauf si…

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, finit Kakashi à sa place. »

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Puis Itachi se leva.

« Cette histoire en me concerne pas. Je dois aller au bureau. »

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Naruto lança un regard à son dos qui disparaissait dans le couloir. Puis le porta sur Kakashi.

« Tu m'excuseras auprès de Sakura ? »

Son ancien sensei se leva et vint lui serre la main.

« Je t'appellerais plus tard, ok ?

Le plus vieux fit un signe de tête. Gaara se leva à son tour.

- Je t'accompagne aussi. Je veux voir le Kusanagi.

- Si tu veux. »

Les deux démons sortirent à la suite d'Itachi et le rattrapèrent devant la porte du domaine. Le trajet mit Gaara particulièrement mal à l'aise. Naruto conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route sans desserrer les mâchoires et Itachi, assis à ses côtés, avait les siens sur la vitre et regardait la ville défiler. Le silence était lourd, bien trop lourd, même pour le jeune No Sabaku qui, pourtant, aimait particulièrement le silence. Ce fut donc avec un soupir soulagé que Gaara accueillit leur arrivée au parking de la société.

Naruto, lui, se tendit immédiatement dès qu'il posa un pied dehors. Il rattrapa aussitôt Itachi qui allait vers l'ascenseur.

« Vous restez là. Gaara, tu as ton portable ?

- Oui. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Les yeux de son ami avaient pris un reflet rouge. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Itachi, qui après avoir chassé la main qui retenait son bras d'un revers de main, attendait avoir une explication. Mais Naruto ne le regarda même pas et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Excédé, l'Uchiha se tourna vers Gaara. Entre ses mains, une sorte de mini-tornade faisait voler les cheveux rouges en tout sens puis, de celle-ci émergea un sabre d'une longueur impressionnante. Itachi pâlit.

« Vous restez avec moi, Uchiha-sama.

Celui-ci se tendit puis inspira un bon coup. Quand il releva le visage vers Gaara, plus aucune expression n'était visible sur ses traits.

- Vos histoires me fatiguent, lança-t-il avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Il ne fit pas un pas que la lame de Tachikaze était sur sa gorge, le pétrifiant.

- Comprenez-moi bien, Uchiha-sama : s'il n'était que de moi, je vous enfermerai dans un coin jusqu'à ce que cette histoire, comme vous dîtes, soit terminée. Contrairement à Naruto, je ne suis pas là par amour pour vous. Il est de mon devoir de vous garder en vie. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire preuve de violence pour qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Itachi se redressa et d'un doigt repoussa la lame bien trop près de sa gorge à son goût. Mais il ne bougea pas plus : un éclat doré dans les yeux du plus jeune membre de la famille No Sabaku lui disait clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Ils attendirent donc en silence, Gaara sur le qui-vive, jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Il décrocha et raccrocha sans dire un mot.

« On peut y aller. »

Pour autant, Gaara ne rangea pas son arme. Bien qu'il fasse preuve de moins d'instinct que son meilleur ami, lui aussi ressentait un certain malaise. Ce fut que lorsque Naruto lui fit signe de baisser son arme, une fois arrivés dans le bureau, qu'il fit disparaître Tachikaze.

L'Uchiha braqua son regard d'encre sur Naruto, assis sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Sans un mot, ils se comprirent. Itachi se dirigea vers le meuble où était enfermé le Kusanagi et, après quelques secondes à regarder à l'intérieur, se recula, hébété, chancela avant de s'écrouler sous le choc dans les bras de son garde du corps qui s'était précipitamment levé.

« Il… il a… disparu. »

Itachi leva le nez vers Naruto.

« Le Kusanagi a disparu ! »

000

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

**J'essayerais de ne pas être aussi longue la prochaine fois!**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


	8. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


	9. La maudit d'Amaterasu : Kurama

**Désolé pour cette longue absence mais j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à cette histoire.  
**

**En attendant, j'espère que cela suffira à combler votre attente,  
**

**Affectueusement,  
**

**Noan  
**

* * *

**La maudit d'Amaterasu : Kurama**

000

_Précédemment :_

_L'Uchiha braqua son regard d'encre sur Naruto, assis sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Sans un mot, ils se comprirent. Itachi se dirigea vers le meuble où était enfermé le Kusanagi et, après quelques secondes à regarder à l'intérieur, se recula, hébété, chancela avant de s'écrouler sous le choc dans les bras de son garde du corps qui s'était précipitamment levé._

_« Il… il a… disparu. »_

_Itachi leva le nez vers Naruto._

_« Le Kusanagi a disparu ! »_

000

L'homme se redressa sur son lit et fit face au miroir de la grande armoire qui se dressait face à lui. Son reflet changea et une ombre noire y apparut. L'homme sourit à l'entité qui l'habitait.

**Les trésors d'Amaterasu sont tous sur cette île.**

- J'ai déjà récupéré le Kusanagi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les deux autres ne viennent à moi.

L'ombre sourit.

**Très bien mais méfie-toi, Kurama est éveillé. Et lui et ses hommes sont redoutables.**

- Nous vous en faites pas, j'ai moi-même réuni un certain nombre de combattants. Kyuubi ne sera pas longtemps un problème.

**Parfait. Réussi et tu seras bientôt le maître du monde.**

L'ombre disparut et l'homme se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tout ce dont il rêvait serait bientôt à porter de main.

D'un œil attentif, Gaara observa Naruto et la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux devenus rouges, et Itachi, accroché à la veste de son ami, une réelle terreur agrandissant ses yeux noirs. Puis il déporta son regard sur la porte, plus précisément sur le système de fermeture, intact, puis sur la baie encore béante et enfin sur le meuble. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et l'ouvrit à son tour. Les réminiscences des larmes du Kusanagi le heurtèrent de plein fouet, le surprenant assez pour qu'il recule et lâche le couvercle du coffre. Quelle qu'en fut la raison, Itachi était bel et bien le porteur du Kusanagi. Il n'aurait pu le sentir, ou plutôt, ressentir les restes de sa présence s'il n'était pas éveillé et la seule possibilité d'éveiller le Kusanagi était d'être le porteur légitime ou le descendent d'Amaterasu.

La voix de Shukaku résonna dans l'esprit de Gaara.

**Qui est ce gosse ?**

_Je l'ignore...On verra ça plus tard. Tant qu'on n'aura pas le Kusanagi on ne pourra pas répondre à cette question._

**A quoi penses-tu ?**

Gaara ne répondit pas et alla jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il regarda en bas. Il devait bien y avoir 60 mètres de haut.

_Tu crois que c'est faisable ?_

**Tu me prends pour qui gamin ? Si je le voulais, je pourrais ravager le pays tout entier !**

Gaara ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'ego démesuré de son bijuu. Il se redressa et un vent d'une rare violence s'engouffra dans le bureau.

Naruto, qui avait observé tous les gestes de son ami, se redressa à moitié, les yeux écarquillés. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il était le témoin de la réelle puissance des Gardiens. Le vent se concentra autour de Gaara, soulevant leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, arrachant les restes de la baie vitrée puis, sous le regard affolé de Naruto, Gaara se jeta dans le vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de son ami et courut vers la baie, bousculant Itachi au passage, qui, entre le vol du Kusanagi et le saut du jeune No Sabaku, était totalement tétanisé.

Naruto regarda dans le vide, les mains accrochées au rebord de la baie vitrée, totalement inconscient des bouts de verre qui lui rentraient dans la peau et du sang qui en coulait.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »gueula-t-il, en voyant son ami, sur le trottoir, la tête levée vers lui, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il frappa le sol du poing et geignit de douleur.

Une main vint prendre la sienne, lessivant la sourde colère qui l'avait subjugué face à la folie de Gaara. Il leva le visage et tomba nez à nez avec Itachi. Son visage était pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Tu t'es encore blessé. » Dit-il platement, tout en enlevant un bout de verre incrusté dans sa main. Puis il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya doucement le sang qui coulait.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser et passa son autre main sur la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

« Ne t'excuses pas. »

Itachi prit une profonde inspiration et releva le visage vers Naruto, ancrant son regard noir dans celui, redevenu bleu, de son garde du corps.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Parce que tu es Kyuubi ou parce que tu es Naruto? Pour moi ou parce que je suis le porteur du Kusanagi?

Naruto perdit l'air enfantin qu'il prenait quand il était embarrassé. De son autre main, il caressa la joue d'Itachi qui, il le vit, se tendit et se retint de la chasser. Il ne s'attarda pas et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, attristé.

J'ignorais tout de Kyuubi quand je vous ai rencontré. Il m'a aidé à vous sauver la vie... Je n'ai su toute cette histoire que le jour de l'explosion. Je comprends que vous soyez...

Non, tu ne comprends pas, le coupa Itachi.

Le regard oscillant entre la colère et l'amertume fit soupirer Naruto.

Vous avez raison. Je ne peux comprendre ni la folie, ni les ténèbres mais je peux les chasser si vous me laissez faire. Je le peux et vous le savez. Je le lis dans vos yeux.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'agrandirent légèrement avant que celui-ci ne le détourne vers le vide à leurs côtés.

- Ce que je comprends en revanche c'est qu'il vous est difficile d'appréhender toute cette histoire. Il en est de même pour moi. Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que c'est pour ça, à cause du Kusanagi et de votre lignage que vous êtes en danger. Et si vous mourez, le prochain sur la liste pourrait bien être Sasuke.

Itachi soupira et son corps se courba, défait. Naruto n'hésita pas. Il l'attira contre lui et l'Uchiha se laissa faire sans protester. Ignorant sa main en sang, il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs.

- Comment vous faire comprendre qu'au-delà de toute cette histoire, vous êtes important pour moi, que vous avez pénétré ma vie à la seconde où je vous ai vu de l'autre côté du boulevard Harashima ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais se laissa doucement envahir par la chaleur de Naruto. Qu'il avait envie d'y croire. Qu'il avait envie de croire que ce jeune homme était là pour lui, juste pour Itachi et non pour le porteur du Kusanagi... Mais pouvait-il se le permettre ? Ce matin encore, il croyait. Ce matin encore, son cœur avait accepté d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Mais de savoir qu'il y avait une autre force qui obligeait Naruto à lui dévouer sa vie l'empêchait de continuer dans cette voie. Naruto se leurrait lui-même sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il en aurait pleuré. Ces trois dernières semaines avait creusé une telle tranché dans ses défenses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les remonter et la douleur qui en résultait était cuisante.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bon, ça prouve que Kakashi-san avait raison. On est loin d'être...

Gaara se tut en voyant son boss et son probable maître dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une douce mélancolie se dégageant de leur étreinte. Le regard bleu de Naruto se posa sur lui et Gaara lui fit un faible sourire. Ça n'allait pas être simple entre eux à présent.

La voiture ralentit en entrant dans le quartier du port de Konoha.

- Tu es sûre que c'est là petite ? Demanda Zabuza, sceptique.

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille, les yeux rivés au dehors, malgré elle, effrayée par cet endroit désert. Même la chaleur du Magatama dans sa main ne parvenait pas à chasser les frissons de froid qui lui parcouraient désagréablement la peau.

- Pourquoi le Kusanagi était-il dans un endroit pareil ? Ne devait-il pas se trouver en possession de son Porteur ? Il paraissait inconcevable à la jeune fille que celui-ci puisse vivre dans les environs.

Soudain, alors qu'ils entraient dans une rue bordée d'entrepôts à l'allure abandonnée, le Magatama lui brûla la paume de la main. Elle sursauta en lâchant un petit cri de bête affolé et le bijou tomba à côté d'elle sur le siège.

- Ça va ? Demanda Haku, inquiet en se retournant.

Il eut alors un hoquet de surprise et se recula comme il put vers le tableau de bord.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Zabuza, étonné par le manège de son compagnon.

Celui-ci lui lança un bref regard avant de le reporter sur la jeune fille derrière eux. Enfin, jeune fille...

Zabuza manqua de lâcher le volant et de les envoyer tout droit dans la baie quand il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur. A la place de Kerin, un homme. Un homme de haute stature aux longs cheveux bleu-nuits fixait un des entrepôts, les sourcils foncés.

**Tsukuyomi-sama.**

Les yeux d'Haru s'agrandirent encore plus au murmure de son bijuu.

_Tu plaisantes ?_

**Absolument pas.**

Haku eut alors juste le temps de poser sa main sur le bras de son amant avant que celui-ci ne pile et ne dégage avec violence leur impromptu passager. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Haku secoua doucement la tête. Il lut bien la question dans le regard de Zabuza mais il l'ignora et se tourna de nouveau vers le Dieu qui s'obstinait à observer au dehors.

Le garde du corps ralentit alors mais la voix du Dieu raisonna enfin, emplissant l'air de sa voix grondante.

**Passe ton chemin, guerrier. Celui qui rétablira l'équilibre du monde et Kurama ne sont pas ici.**

Brusquement le corps de Tsukuyomi trembla et le Dieu perdit conscience. Ses cheveux reprirent alors la couleur feu de ceux de Kerin et son corps diminua pour ne laisser place qu'à la jeune fille qui bascula en avant. Haku eut juste le temps de tendre le bras pour lui éviter de se faire mal. Se débrouillant comme il le put, il passa à l'arrière et coucha la petite, la tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Grogna Zabuza.

- Nous venons d'avoir la visite de Tsukuyomi.

- De qui ?

Haku leva les yeux vers lui. Il se surprit à envier la capacité de son amant à rester imperturbable face à des événements totalement incroyables.

- Le Dieu de la lune, Tsukuyomi.

Zabuza hésita un instant, pas tout à fait sûr qu'il avait bien compris ce que son amant venait de dire.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Pas du tout.

Cette fois le garde du corps leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et chercha dans le regard d'Haku la moindre trace d'humour. Devant son sérieux, il soupira lourdement.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Le silence se fit lourd, de plus en plus lourd, à mesure que Zabuza les ramenait à l'hôtel où ils avaient loué une suite dès leur arrivée à Konoha.

Assis à son bureau depuis tôt le matin pour rattraper son retard de ces derniers jours, Sasuke se redressa et passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse. Il balança son stylo avec énervement. Il était fatigué par les attaques incessantes contre son frère et la distance que celui-ci s'acharnait à creuser entre eux. C'était même pire depuis que Naruto l'avait obligé à vivre au domaine Senju. Du coup, il n'avait même plus de nouvelles de lui.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Itachi lui en voulait-il tellement de la mort de ses parents ? Après tout c'était pour lui sauver la vie qu'il avait du les tuer tous les deux... Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui montrait pas la plus petite parcelle d'affection ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de retourner ces questions dans sa tête depuis le retour de son frère.

**Il va peut-être être temps de m'écouter ?**

Sasuke sauta de sa chaise en hurlant.

- Non ! Va-t-en ! Tu n'existes pas !

Il cria un bon moment contre cette voix étrange qui venait le troubler depuis la mort de ses parents et il finit par s'écrouler au sol, hors d'haleine et en nage.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Karin.

- Sasuke-san ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant et elle se rua sur son patron qu'elle prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

Sasuke aurait voulu la repousser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il se laissa aller contre elle. Sa chaleur se diffusa lentement dans son corps à travers le fin tricot qu'elle portait, lui faisant plus de bien qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Il poussa un soupir inaudible. A l'image de son frère, il avait passé ces dernières années à fuir le contact humain et il se rendait compte, à l'instant, qu'il en crevait. Comme un enfant qui cacherait ses larmes contre le corsage de sa mère, il agrippa le bas de son pull et enfonça un peu plus son visage dans son cou. Il y puisa la force dont il avait besoin. Celui de repousser cette voix de la folie qui le narguait depuis tant d'années. Il avait passé tant d'heures de thérapie à la faire disparaître qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse revenir.

Lâchant son sac sur le sol, Bee regarda longuement le portail de la résidence Senju. Combien d'années avait-il vécu sous ce toit, apprenant patiemment à toute une génération de gosses le maniement du katana ?

**10 ans Bee. Tu commences à te faire vieux ?**

Le maître d'armes se contenta de sourire au commentaire de son démon. 10 ans. 10 des plus belles années de sa vie où il avait eu la chance de rencontrer le jeune Naruto, un véritable prodige du sabre. Il laissa ses souvenirs affluer doucement à sa mémoire, s'imprégnant de la sereine atmosphère qui avait toujours régné dans ce lieu.

**Tu sais que ça toujours été la résidence de Kyuubi ?**

_C'est toi qui te fais vieux Hachi'. Tu me l'as dit des dizaines de fois. _

**Hum... Peut-être... Étonnant non ? Nous avons tous bougé depuis la mort du dernier des Héritiers, sauf les Senjus. Comme fidèles à leur poste, attendant patiemment que Kyuubi soit de nouveau rappelé dans ses fonctions.**

_La malédiction d'Amaterasu ?_

**Peut-être... Je l'ignore. Bien, on va attendre encore longtemps devant la porte ?**

Bee rit à gorge déployée avant de faire tinter la cloche pour annoncer sa venue. Il attendit quelques instants avant que le portail ne s'ouvre sur une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bee-sensei ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

Le Gardien ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, invisible pour la jeune fille, derrière ses lunettes noires. Il détailla longuement la demoiselle aux cheveux roses et fit enfin le rapprochement avec la petite fille qui tournait autour de ses élèves durant les entraînements.

- Tayuya ?

La jeune fille lui fit un éclatant sourire.

- Eh bien ! Tu es devenue une ravissante jeune fille !

Celle-ci rougit alors qu'elle ouvrait le portail en grand pour le laisser passer.

- Naruto-san va être ravi de vous revoir.

- Je l'espère bien ! Est-il là ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Il est parti avec Uchiha-san et No Sabaku-san. Mais Sarutobi-dono est là.

Elle le précéda dans la maison et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'au bureau d'Hiruzen. Devant la porte de ce dernier, elle prit le bagage des mains de Bee.

- La chambre que vous occupiez au dojo est occupé par Uchiha-san. Je vais vous préparer la chambre d'ami de la maison principale. Cela vous convient-il ?

Il posa une large main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Même un hamac dans un coin de jardin cette maison me ferait plaisir !

Elle sourit à son tour et s'en fut avec son bagage.

_Elle a drôlement grandi cette petite ! Et devenue sâcrement jolie ! Je suis sûr que Naruto doit lui tourner autour !_

Hachibi ne répondit pas et Bee frappa à la porte de son plus vieil ami.

Nii grogna sourdement en tâtonnant à côté d'elle pour éteindre ce fichu portable qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il était 17h et il était temps pour elle de retrouver sa vieille camarade Konan. Elle s'étira paresseusement, ses membres encore engourdis par les quelques heures d'avion. Dieu qu'elle détestait l'avion. Elle l'avait toujours détesté, même du temps où elle était encore agent de la CIA.

Elle sauta du lit en maugréant et se jeta pratiquement sous la douche pour effacer les dernières limbes de sommeil. Ce qu'elle allait affronter à partir de maintenant allait bien au-delà d'une confrontation avec une personne avec qui elle avait peu d'atomes crochus. Elle était là pour le taf, pour un boulot que lui avait légué sa famille par delà les siècles et il n'était pas question d'échec.

**Tu es sûre qu'on va retrouver le Patron?**

_Hé ! T'as pas l'impression que ce coup de fil tombe trop bien ?!_

**Peut-être mais moi, j'en ai rien à faire de l'Uchiha.**

_Arrête de râler, on verra sur place et puis, tu as entendu Konan, le cousin dont elle m'a parlé semble avoir le même genre de capacités que moi. Alors à défaut de trouver ton Boss, on trouvera certainement un des 7 autres Gardiens._

**Ouais...**

Enfin prête, Nii attrapa son portable et récupéra l'appel de Konan. Son numéro s'afficha. Elle appuya sur la touche appel et attendit patiemment que cela décroche. Mais en lieu de la voix de l'ancien agent de la CIA, ce fut celle d'un homme qui lui répondit.

- Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ?

Nii eut un instant de doute. Konan l'avait appelé depuis un autre téléphone que le sien ?

- Je suis Yugito Nii, une amie de Konan. Je pourrais lui parler ?

- Non pas pour l'instant mais tu dois être l'ancien agent qu'elle a contacté ?

- Et bien..., elle hésita à répondre à l'inconnu.

Un rire profond lui répondit.

- Tu dois être elle. Je suis Yahiko, le collègue de Konan. Elle m'a laissée son portable pour ne pas rater ton appel. Pour l'instant, elle est à l'hôpital avec son fiancé. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi et te faire un topo sur la situation. T'es descendue où ?

- Je suis descendue au Tobirama Hôtel.

- Ok, je passe te prendre dans un quart d'heure.

La ligne coupa et la jeune femme regarda bêtement son écran. Qui était ce type ? Et pourquoi Konan était à l'hôpital ? Malgré elle, un frisson d'excitation lui remonta l'échine.

Elle rassembla quelques affaires dont ses deux revolvers, spécialement fabriqués avec l'acier de la lame de ses ancêtres Nejibana. Elle l'avait fait fondre à la suite du réveil de Nibi, incapable qu'elle était de manier un sabre. Son démon lui en avait voulu pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que cela n'avait en rien diminué la puissance de son arme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une moto se gara devant l'hôtel. Son conducteur sauta au bas de sa machine et s'engouffra dans l'établissement sans un regard pour l'ouvreur qui lui hurlait de ne pas se garer là. Il alla d'un pas ferme jusqu'à l'accueil où il demanda Yugito Nii.

La jeune femme qui l'observait depuis son entrée eut un fin sourire. Au moins son guide au Japon n'avait rien à envier au surfeur qu'elle avait laissé sur la plage de Suna. Sa chevelure blonde renvoyait de chauds reflets roux et ses yeux clairs faisaient frémir bon nombre de femmes présentes dans le hall de l'établissement et rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux la réceptionniste à qui il venait de parler. Celle-ci pointa un doigt dans sa direction et Nii se leva pour aller à la rencontre du charmeur. Il lui fit un sourire désarmant quand il la vit.

**Je vois qu'elle s'embête pas ta copine... **

Nii se contenta d'un sourire en coin et serra vivement la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

- Vous devez être Yugito-san ?

Il se rapprocha plus près d'elle sans lui lâcher la main.

- Je dois dire tu ou vous ? Parce que je pense ne pas me tromper en avançant que vous êtes plusieurs dans ce joli corps ?

La réaction de Nii ne se fit pas attendre.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

Elle se recula d'un bond, son corps tendu à craquer, prête à se battre.

Yahiko se contenta de rire et lui tendit un casque.

- Je dois absolument vous présenter mon cousin et son meilleur ami. Vous semblez avoir plus d'une chose en commun !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et prit le casque avec méfiance, non sans rester prête à toute éventualité.

Quand ils furent proches de la moto, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

- Inutile d'être sur la défensive, je crois que Kyuubi vous attend.

La laissant hébétée par la bombe qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir lâché, il mit son casque en enfourcha sa bécane et attendit qu'elle fasse de même.

**Qui s'est ce type ?**

_Je pense qu'on va bientôt le savoir._

Elle assura son sac sur son dos et s'assit derrière lui. Aussitôt, le moteur vrombit entre ses cuisses et ils s'élancèrent dans la circulation.

_Berlin, Allemagne._

Yamato s'assit à son bureau en baillant. Il avait très mal dormi la veille, ressassant sans arrêt cette histoire de démon et de combat. Il alluma son ordinateur et eut la désagréable surprise de trouver son planning de la journée. Des rendez-vous en pagaille. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il éteignit la page, faisant confiance à sa secrétaire pour lui rappeler ses diverses obligations et ouvrit une page internet.

Sans grande conviction, il tapa Senju dans la barre de recherche Google et fut extrêmement surpris en découvrant le nombre de pages qui pouvaient correspondre.

Il cliqua sur le premier lien : celui d'un site sur l'architecture historique du Japon. Il agrandit la photo d'une demeure traditionnelle. Elle était belle, songea-t-il, avec ses grandes terrasses en bois et ses toits courbés vers le ciel. La photo avait été prise en avril, au moment de la fleuraison des cerisiers et c'était à couper le souffle.

**Tiens, c'est marrant, ça me dit quelque chose.**

_Je croyais qu'on était clair. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre avant qu'on ne soit rentré au Japon._

**T'es chié ! Je veux juste filer un coup de main moi !**

Yamato soupira.

_Ça va ! T'énerve pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Ça me dit quelque chose ? »_

**Ben... Je suis sûr que c'est une baraque que j'ai déjà vue mais je sais plus quand.**

_C'est malin. Ça valait bien la peine de râler !_

Yonbi grogna et se tut.

Yamato soupira encore et jeta un coup d'œil aux pages suivantes. La deuxième parlait du dojo Senju, toujours au même endroit et la troisième parlait d'un des élèves, un certain Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, jeune prodige du kendo.

Ça n'avait probablement rien à voir avec lui mais il devait commencer à chercher quelque part. Il décida que ce serait le point de départ pour ses recherches sur Kyuubi.

Quand Kerin se réveilla enfin, il était plus de 17h. Elle se leva et retrouva Haku et Zabuza dans le salon de la suite qu'ils avaient louée.

- Vous allez bien princesse ? Demanda Haku en se levant.

- Bien. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand est-ce qu'on est rentré à l'hôtel ?

Haku lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon, comme pour lui demander la marche à suivre et celui-ci sembla comprendre son hésitation. Il acquiesça du chef.

- Venez. -Haku lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé.- Mangez quelque chose et après on en discute, d'accord ?

Kerin hocha la tête, tout à fait consciente que cette discussion était de première importance. Haku servit un thé à la jeune fille et déposa quelques gâteaux sur une assiette qu'il posa devant elle. Bien qu'elle n'en fut pas consciente jusque-là, elle mourrait de faim. Elle dévora les gâteaux et en reprit même puis se tourna vers Haku.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Eh bien... Nous avions trouvé le Kusanagi puis... Après c'est le trou noir...

- Ok. je vais faire quelque chose qui risque de vous faire peur mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas douloureux pour moi, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Haku respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Il invoqua dans son esprit une grande plaine de glace où apparut Sanbi. C'était une belle femme aux longs cheveux blanc et au doux regard bleu.

**Tu veux que je lui parle ?**

_Oui, je crois que tu es mieux placée que moi. Et raconte-lui aussi qui est Kurama._

**Très bien.**

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Kerin et de Zabuza, Haku laissa place à Sanbi. La jeune fille se recula un peu, plus de surprise que de peur bien que les trois queues qui s'agitaient dans le dos de la femme n'avaient rien de rassurant.

J**e suis Sanbi, troisième Gardien de l'héritier d'Amaterasu et maître de la glace.**

- Où est Haku ? Agressa directement Zabuza, inquiet pour son compagnon.

**Ne t'en fais pas, jeune guerrier, il est à l'intérieur. Il attend. Il m'a demandé de vous raconté l'histoire.**

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda innocemment Kerin.

**Votre histoire, jeune demoiselle, et celle des Gardiens. Et celle-ci remonte au-delà du temps. **

Sanbi attendit d'avoir l'entière attention des deux jeunes gens puis elle se lança :

**Quand Amaterasu-sama prit le contrôle du Tamakagahara, une troupe d'élite fut formée afin de la protéger. Neuf des meilleurs guerriers de l'au-delà furent appelés à son service et à leur tête, le plus puissant des neuf : Kurama.**

**Pour une raison que moi, bien que faisant parti des neuf, j'ignore, lorsqu'Amaterasu-sama envoya son petit-fils régner sur le Monde d'En-bas, nous fûmes envoyés avec lui. Nous devînmes pour les hommes les neuf démons à queues qui peuplent le folklore japonais et Kurama devint Kyuubi. Nous fûmes envoyés pour protéger l'héritier et sa descendance, ainsi que les trois trésors divins, nous entraînant dans une spirale sans fin de réincarnations. En 1187, nous échouâmes à notre mission et l'Empereur mourut sans descendance connue. Kyuubi fut sévèrement puni à attendre, prisonnier de son hôte le bon vouloir d'Amaterasu-sama. Et les trésors divins furent éparpillés par le monde par le clan Uzumaki, en charge depuis le premier Empereur, de veiller et de conserver les trésors. Depuis lors, personne n'avait pu éveiller l'un des trois trésors.**

**Seulement aujourd'hui, le Kusanagi pleure et le Magatama murmure. **

**Et aujourd'hui, vous nous avez fait une certaine démonstration petite demoiselle. Non seulement vous êtes la porteuse du Magatama mais vous êtes aussi l'incarnation de Tsukuyomi-sama.**

Kerin sursauta et porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de stupeur.

- Moi ? Tsukuyomi ?

**Oui. Et vous nous avez ordonné de retrouver celui qui rétablira l'équilibre et Kurama.**

- Celui qui rétablira l'équilibre ? Qui est-ce ?

**Je l'ignore petite demoiselle. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, cela est d'une extrême importance. Jamais encore Tsukuyomi-sama n'était intervenu dans les affaires humaines.**

- Le Magatama murmure que je dois retrouver mon frère et ma sœur au pays du soleil levant. Cela aurait-il avoir avec Tsukuyomi ?

Ce fut au tour du démon de sursauter.

**Vous êtes bien sûre ? Votre frère ET votre sœur ?**

- Oui.

**Susano-sama et...**

Elle ne put finir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Haku réapparut à sa place. Il bascula en avant, droit dans les bras de Kerin qui l'accueillit du mieux qu'elle put. Zabuza se leva brusquement et vint débarrasser la jeune fille du poids de son compagnon. Il alla le coucher dans leur chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je ne comprends pas Zabuza-san. Si le Magatama nous a conduit au Kusanagi mais que ce n'est pas vers lui que nous devons aller, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, gamine. Attendons qu'Haku se réveille, nous aviserons ensuite.

Elle ne répondit pas mais vint se caler contre le corps puissant de son garde du corps. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Toute cette histoire les dépassait et elle devenait de plus en plus éprouvante pour cette petite fille de 13 ans.

Le retour au dojo se fit dans le calme où Naruto et Gaara discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Itachi qui s'était endormi, roulé en boule à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Qui peut rivaliser avec les Gardiens ?

- Shukaku l'ignore.

- En tout cas, cela confirme que c'est au Porteur qu'on en veut et non au président de l'Uchiha corp. . Pourtant, dans les lettres, il est bien fait mention qu'il doit quitter la tête du groupe s'il veut rester en vie.

Gaara resta un moment silencieux.

- Et si... -Naruto lui jeta un coup d'oeil- Et si les lettres n'étaient là que pour nous égarer ?

- Hein ?

- Oui... Imagine que l'on est tué Uchiha Fugaku pour que l'héritage du Kusanagi passe à Itachi ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- J'y ai pensé mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce qu'Itachi entendait déjà le Kusanagi avant la mort de son père.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non...

Naruto gara la voiture devant le dojo et éteignit le moteur. Ils descendirent et Naruto s'apprêta à sortir Itachi de la voiture quand Gaara lui demanda :

- Si ce n'était Fugaku le précédent porteur, qui était-ce ?

- Je l'ignore...

Naruto coupa court à la conversation en prenant Itachi contre lui. Il le regarda un moment, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir réparer la bêtise qu'il avait faite.

**T'en fais pas tant que ça gamin, il finira bien par reconnaître que tu es vraiment amoureux de lui.**

_Et comment ? Il a parfaitement raison de se demander si mon intérêt pour lui n'est pas uniquement du à ton influence._

Étonnamment, Kyuubi ne répondit pas, laissant à Naruto un certain sentiment de malaise.

_Kyuu' ?_

Le jeune homme eut le temps d'entrer dans le dojo avant que le démon ne se manifeste à nouveau.

**Nibi et Hachibi sont là.**

Naruto oublia alors leur précédente conversation et se tourna vers Gaara. En voyant son regard, il comprit qu'Ichibi venait de lui faire la même remarque. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Itachi. Devait-il le réveiller ? Après tout, ils se réunissaient pour lui...

- Laisse le dormir pour l'instant. Il est épuisé. Il sera bien assez tôt pour lui de faire face à ses démons.

Gaara eut un petit sourire en coin, plutôt content de sa petite boutade. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais bien qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui, ils étaient, tous les neuf, les démons de l'Uchiha.

Gaara les laissa entrer seuls dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Avec précaution, Naruto déposa le bel endormi sur le lit et passa la main sur les longs cheveux noirs encore humides. Ainsi assoupi, il avait l'impression de faire un petit saut en arrière, de le revoir comme ce matin, prêt à accepter ce qu'il lui offrait.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et se promit qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner le cœur de l'Uchiha.

Il rejoignit Gaara.

- Bon, il est tant de faire connaissance avec Nibi et de retrouver avec plaisir mon ancien maître d'arme.

Ils les trouvèrent dans le salon, en compagnie du grand-oncle de Naruto et de Yahiko. Le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras de Bee et l'étreignit avec force.

- Sensei !

- Gamin ! -Bee le repoussa légèrement et le regarda de bas en haut- Tu as sacrément grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu !

Naruto se passa la main sur la nuque et rougit légèrement.

- Justement, Hiruzen nous racontait tes derniers exploits. Alors il paraît que toi aussi tu commences à jouer les héros.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle.

- Dîtes, je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais moi je ne suis pas là pour parler vieux souvenirs, intervint Nii, coupant court aux retrouvailles.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler.

Kyuubi grogna.

**Toujours aussi charmante celle-ci.**

- Elle n'a pas tord, renchérit Gaara.

Naruto soupira et son grand-oncle se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser à vos affaires, s'excusa-t-il mais Gaara intervint avant qu'il n'ait fini de se lever.

- Non attendez. Vous êtes la mémoire de Konoha. Vous pourrez peut-être nous aider.

Les sourcils d'Hiruzen se soulevèrent mais il se rassit, intrigué par le jeune homme.

Naruto s'assit aussi et commença son récit, de son retour des États-Unis jusqu'au vol du Kusanagi.

- Cette histoire est insensée, lâcha Nii qui se renfonça dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

Bee était d'accord avec elle mais il avait toute confiance en Naruto.

- L'Uchiha ne peut pas être le porteur, ni même l'Héritier, continua-t-elle en fixant Naruto comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

Naruto commença à perdre son calme.

- On va me sortir cette conne de phrase à chaque fois ? Peu importe qu'il le soit ou non ! Il est la raison pour laquelle Kyuubi s'est éveillé et pour laquelle vous venez ici tous les uns après les autres ! Dans quelle langue faut-il que je dise qu'il a entendu le Kusanagi !

La main de Gaara se posa sur son épaule. Naruto lui jeta un regard et devant celui calme de son ami, il se calma à son tour.

- Je l'ai senti, dit Gaara calmement. Le Kusanagi est éveillé et cela ne se peut que s'il est en présence du Porteur ou de son propriétaire légitime.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hiruzen.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Bee.

- Eh bien, -le vieil homme caressa sa barbe- selon les diverses légendes du pays, seul l'Empereur avait la possibilité d'invoquer le pouvoir des cadeaux d'Amaterasu.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit durant lequel les quatre Gardiens fixèrent le grand-oncle de Naruto avec intensité.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Naruto, le regard parfaitement sérieux posé sur son grand-oncle.

Celui-ci se redressa.

- Selon plusieurs textes anciens qui furent mis en avant après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale par l'Empereur lui-même, la légende veut que seul l'héritier légitime d'Amaterasu puisse éveiller les trésors nationaux. Vous imaginez bien qu'il en fait tout un spectacle, au moins avec le Magatama et le Kagami... Bref, il s'est servi de ces textes, authentifiés pour la plupart par des experts japonais mais aussi étrangers et datés de l'ère Yamato, pour affirmer son ascendance divine.

Il se tut, laissant le temps aux autres d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais il est couramment admis que ce furent les premiers Empereurs qui commandèrent ses textes, remarqua Gaara, lui aussi féru d'histoire.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Gaara-kun, admit Hiruzen, seulement, lorsque j'étais professeur à Todaï, j'ai eu le privilège de faire des recherches dans les archives impériales et, en ce qui concerne les trésors impériaux, on ne fait mention que des prouesses de l'Empereur. Il n'y a, nulle part, dans aucun texte, aussi précieux ou secret soit-il, une référence à l'éveil des trésors en dehors des mains de l'Empereur...

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

**Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

_Je pense, Kyuu'. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Itachi est l'héritier d'Amaterasu._

**Oui. Après 900ans, elle a choisi un nouvel héritier.**

_La question c'est : pourquoi ?_

- Par... Pardon ?

L'exclamation chevrotante coupa court aux discussions internes entre les Gardiens et leurs hôtes.

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la pièce où se tenait Itachi, les yeux écarquillés.

Les hôtes furent alors propulsés dans leurs mondes intérieurs, laissant place à leurs Gardiens respectifs qui s'agenouillèrent immédiatement devant Itachi.

Devant eux, ils le comprenaient à présent, se tenait l'unique héritier d'Amaterasu et le véritable Empereur de l'Empire du Soleil Levant.

* * *

A bientôt,

Noan


End file.
